Out of Control
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: It's Harry Potter's Seventh Year at Hogwarts, he's defeated the Dark Lord and now is the time for celebration. [Extreme SLASH of the HarryDraco persuasion, Rated M for language and later chapters] Inspired by She Wants Revenge's song Out of Control
1. Gryffindor Party

NOTE: Deliberate use of "scholarly" language at the beginning of this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

It would be Gryffindor House playing host to the Seventh Years' "N.E.W.T.s study group" on this fine Sunday evening. Naturally, the younger members of Gryffindor had been kicked out, forced to bunk within the other three houses, purely for peace and quiet's sake. A variety of quenching beverages and delicious high protein snacks were provided. One should never study without protein in their bellies. 

Oh, by all means, many members of the graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were engaged in consuming high protein "snacks" with one another: in corners, on couches, even on four poster beds up in the dormitories.

Indeed, one would need proper music to get the mind into study mode.

The pulsing beat of the bass reverberated through the entire house of Gryffindor. The multi-colored lights that moved sideways and up and down silhouetted the mass of gyrating bodies and heated flesh. The ever clever Miss Hermione Granger managed to enable appropriate lighting and music, befitting of a studious atmosphere, to be seen and heard throughout the Tower and not allowing any of it to escape into the corridors. However, the only studying any of the Seventh Years were doing was of each others anatomies…

Undoubtedly, one would have to be clothed in comfortable attire to truly be allowed to study in its entirety. Thus the reason for Harry Potter's flushed appearance as he stumbled down the stairs. He was clad in loosely fitting black cargoes and an emerald green short-sleeved button-up shirt. Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs with a not quite pissed grin plastered across his face. Said grin being the product of not entirely enough of the provided quenching beverages, he thought, as he grabbed at a levitating tray laden with blue fizzing concoctions. Harry quickly downed the drink; the fizz numbed the slight burn as the liquid was swallowed. He set the empty glass on a nearby table and took in the scene before him. Even to a blind man it would be blatantly obvious that the gathering was most certainly _not_ a N.E.W.T.s study session.

The loud music could be heard from any nook or cranny in the tower and the gasps and moans of several teens were audible every few feet. There were students sprawled across sofas getting into all sorts of illicit substances, the so-called quenching beverages were all mixtures of various alcoholic and caffeinated drinks, hell, there were practically people having sex on the impromptu dance floor that was the common room.

Harry glanced around the room; to his right stood Seamus Finnegan, drunkenly entertaining a giggling gang of guys and girls, a bit further on Neville Longbottom of all people was busy having his neck ravaged by some half naked bloke from Ravenclaw. His gaze continued on, bypassing a barely clothed couple rutting against one another, and landed on that unmistakable head of silver-blond hair.

There stood Draco Malfoy, Harry noticed, clad in black denims with a sheer crème colored top that made him appear nude from the waist up. His eyes traveled up Draco's legs and torso and finally met the blond's smirking face.

Draco, with the heel of his boot against the wall, was kind of dancing though not at all. He snapped his fingers to the time of the beat of the music. He was _avidly _listening to Pansy animatedly talk about something or other when he felt the weight of someone's gaze. He turned into the direction he felt it coming from and cocked an elegant eyebrow and smirked as he caught sight of his voyeur.

Draco smiled internally at catching Harry staring at him. It was unquestionably obvious to Draco that he'd had a special interest in Harry even before they first met. He'd grown up listening to stories about the famous Harry Potter and how he defeated Voldemort when he was just a wee infant.

Draco remembered that the subject of Harry Potter was the only thing that could cause his father to rant and rave and turn a nasty shade of plum. He thought that if the mere mention of this boy's name could get a rise out of his father, he should definitely become friends with him. Even Draco himself was unable to get his father so passionately animated and was in awe that a boy his age could cause it. Being the reason that whence Draco had first boarded the Hogwarts Express he went searching for the boy.

He was terribly crushed and disappointed when Harry declined his hand in friendship. Over the rest of his years at Hogwarts Draco could only throw taunts and jibes, and a few hexes of course, at Harry to get his attention.

It was Blaise Zabini that pointed out that the only reason Draco teased Harry was because he had a crush on the boy. Really, it was no surprise to Draco to discover that he'd fancied Harry. He had thought that Harry was adorable the first time he'd seen him, though he'd never tell anybody that. Draco was indiscriminate when it came to the gender of his lovers; he was a Malfoy after-all.

Tonight, Draco felt a thrill of excitement as Harry eyed him.

Harry was unaware of his feet moving, of their own accord over to the group of Slytherins, until he was standing right in front of Draco. He was unsure as to why he thought he should go over to Draco in the first place.

Draco's smirk widened in an attempt to quell his excitement. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter. What brings you here?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "Honestly, Draco, I'm not really sure myself," he said, and then let out a small laugh.

Draco couldn't resist the opportunity to get Harry on his own. "Well, since you're over here, why don't you come out and dance with me?"

Harry's eyes widened, then he coughed, "Er, what?"

Draco chuckled, "Dance. With. Me. _Harry,_" he replied as he pushed himself off the wall.

Harry shivered at the way Draco practically _purred _his name. Then he realized Draco was making his way to the dance floor. Harry trailed after him and exclaimed, "But Malfoy, I don't know how!"

Draco turned around and pulled on Harry's hand to get him onto the dance floor. The song changed over and the beat was pulsing even faster than before.

He pressed his mouth against Harry's ear and said, "Just watch me."

He started to sway his hips in time with the rhythm of the drums and all Harry could do was stare. He'd never thought a boy could dance so seductively. Draco had a come hither way of dancing, like he was trying to reel you in. Apparently Harry couldn't fight the pull as he found himself not even a hand's width away from Draco.

"Come on then, all those drinks you've had should allow you to throw caution to the wind. Let's see what you've got."

Harry closed his eyes and let his body feel the music. He slowly began to swing his hips to the beat of the song, gradually meeting the pace of Draco's dancing. Just when he was actually getting into it the song changed.

Draco barely contained a squeal of delight as his favorite song began to play. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him close.

Harry squeaked as he was abruptly pulled toward Draco's warm body. He braced his hands on Draco's hips so he wouldn't crash fully into the other boy.

Malfoy flipped his hair, put his arms around Harry's neck, and started to say "Oh god, it's my favorite song!"

Harry had the urge to pull Draco closer, so he did so, encircling Draco's waist with his arms.

Draco smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and started singing along to the lyrics.

It had been quite some time since Draco had been in this close a proximity to anyone. The way they were dancing, arms wrapped around each other, chins on shoulders and chests against chests, just felt so intimate. The fact that he was dancing like this with _Harry_ sent a strange sensation rushing to his groin. Draco's eyes widened, hoping that Harry wouldn't feel the bulge suddenly growing against his thigh.

Harry couldn't fathom why he'd allowed Draco to pull him onto the dance floor. Granted, he hadn't exactly said no and he was amused by Draco's suggestion. It was a fact that there was no longer animosity between the two boys, but they weren't exactly friends. Acquaintances, you could say, as the summer before Seventh Year Draco deflected to the side of the light and contributed his spectacular potion making skills which aided in Voldemort's demise.

But Harry hadn't considered Draco to be a friend; they didn't sit around, eating chocolate frogs together, talking about Quidditch.

Harry couldn't deny that he was intrigued that Draco had wanted to dance with him. He supposed that that was the reason he was here, in the center of the dance floor, with his arms full of Malfoy.

Draco noticed Harry's far-away expression and ground his hips against him to get his attention, NOT to relieve some of the ache in his groin…

Harry snapped his attention back to Draco, blushing as he'd not been aware of the goings on around him. "Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts."

Draco pouted; it was slightly disheartening that Harry hadn't felt how pleased Draco was to be dancing with him.

Well, Draco was having none of it and decided to make Harry well aware of just how pleased he was.

He pressed his mouth to Harry's ear once again and panted, "This song is turning me on. The beat is doing me in."

Harry audibly gulped and Draco continued, "Or maybe it's only you," as he suggestively thrust his hips against Harry's.

Harry gasped, eyes widened as Draco thrust just once against him. _'Had he really just said I'm turning him on?'_ Harry thought. All Harry could do was stand there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Harry shook his head and was about to reply when somebody grabbed his shoulder from behind. He turned around and was never happier, or more disappointed, to see his best mate, Ron.

"Harry?" asked Ron hesitantly.

Harry untangled from Draco, unaware of Draco's pout as he did so, and nodded for Ron to continue.

"Well, y'see, Fred and George just floo-called and they've got the booze. They told me to get you to help carry it back and to use the you-know-what, too…"

Harry looked at Draco apologetically. "Well… Thanks for the dance," he flashed Draco a smile and Draco could only smile back. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you," said Draco, chin down, boot toeing at the floor.

Harry watched as Draco walked, head down, back to his Slytherin friends.

Now, Harry really wasn't in the mood to traipse down the lawn with Ron under the Invisibility Cloak, dodge angry whacks from the Whomping Willow, travel down the secret passage, and carry copious amounts of alcohol back up to the tower… without getting caught.

Harry reluctantly turned away from Draco's retreating form and followed Ron up the stairs to their dormitory. They were both surprised to find the small Seventh Year Boys' Common Room to be empty. Harry went into his room, retrieved the Cloak out of the bottom of his trunk, and they made their way back out into the main Common Room. Through the portrait hole they went, invisibly of course. When they'd passed Hagrid's hut Ron mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like cozy, dance floor, and _Malfoy_.

Harry paused, causing Ron to run into his back. "What was that that you just said?"

"Nothing," Ron paused, "Awright, why were you getting cozy out on the dance floor with Malfoy?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "He asked me to dance with him, so I did. S'no big deal."

"…But usually two blokes don't dance all close like the two of you did. Come to think of it they don't normally dance together at all. I mean, guys barely even dance with the _girls_. And you looked up for just about anything Malfoy would've asked you to do."

Harry stood there, mouth agape, staring incredulously at his friend. "Are you suggesting there's something going on between Draco and me?"

"Since when have you two been on a first-name basis?"

"Since he helped us out last summer I've been calling him Draco. Ron, you really are daft. Look, if you want to continue this conversation we'll talk about it tomorrow, alright? Let's just get to the Shrieking Shack, get the alcohol, and then get back to the Tower."

Ron nodded mutely and they resumed their walk. They met Fred and George, exchanged greetings and thanks, and with a wink the twins Apparated back to their joke shop. Ron and Harry cast weightlessness charms on their respective cases of booze and made it back to the Tower.

Upon arrival Harry noticed that less people were on the dance floor and there were at least a quarter less people on the couches. It seemed that the party was losing momentum. Harry glanced around, looking for that head of tell-tale blond hair but couldn't find Draco anywhere. He furrowed his brow, why do I even want to see him anyway? He shrugged and made his way over to the stairs.

"Harry, about Mal-"

"Save it, Ron. I said tomorrow. Now, I'm heading up to bed. Promise we'll talk tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, awright. Night then."

"Night, Ron."

Harry made his way up the stairs to the Seventh Year Boys' dormitory. He went through the door and to his room and was surprised to find someone already in his bed. He looked around at the other boys' rooms, none of them were in their beds yet, and it couldn't be any of them anyway; he'd seen them all downstairs before he'd gone up to bed.

He saw in the moonlight the pale milky-whiteness of the person's skin; with legs so slender there was no way they could belong to a boy. Harry stepped further into the room. On closer inspection he noticed the person was sprawled on their belly. He couldn't help but notice the black skirt riding up their waist to show black lace panties that showed just a hint of arsecheek. He was drawn to this person and couldn't help but tentatively run his fingertips across the smooth skin of their calf and thigh, pausing as the person shifted in their sleep and let out a contented sigh.

With the shift in position, Harry could see the front of the person's body. Harry's mouth fell open as he noticed a tent forming at the front of the skirt. Harry froze, his eyes roaming up the person's torso and stopping on their face.

Draco bleeding Malfoy was passed out on Harry Potter's bed, in a bloody _skirt_!

Harry carefully clambered onto the bed. He gently shook Draco's shoulder and whispered his name.

"Argh…go 'way, m'tryna sleep," he mumbled, snuggling into Harry's body.

Once again, Harry felt Draco's hardness against his thigh.

Harry ran a hand through his own hair and sighed. He shook Draco's shoulder again and said a little more loudly, "Malfoy!"

Draco's mouth formed a pout and he said "Whazzit?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "Draco, you're in my bed."

"Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why're you in m'room?" asked Draco, slowly opening his eyes.

"I should be the one asking you that, seeing how you are in _my_ bed…"

Malfoy groaned. "Why the hell am I in your room, Potter? What'd you do to me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "I did nothing to you. I was just making my way to my bed and here I find you, passed out and wearing frilly knickers."

Draco looked down at himself, "How in the world did I get in these?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. Now would you budge up? I really want to go to sleep," said Harry as he pulled off his shirt and trousers and pulled at the coverlet.

Draco jumped out of the bed, "You are not sleeping in this bed like…like that!"

"The hell I am, this _is_ my bed."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?"

"Scamper off back to the dungeons and sleep in your own bed, _Malfoy_."

Draco's mouth fell open, "In this outfit?! What if I get caught?"

Harry huffed, "Fine! If you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me, you can stay here. Christ!"

Draco crossed his arms. "You don't expect me to sleep next to you when you're half naked, do you?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly, "If you don't like it then you can leave."

Harry got under the blanket and looked over at Draco.

It was Draco's turn to huff as he started to slip out of the skirt.

Harry's eyes widened, "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" he practically shrieked.

"I'm staying here. You didn't expect me to sleep in this rubbish, did you?"

Actually, Harry had expected Draco to just slip in under the cover and go to sleep.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, but have you got an extra pair of pajama pants I can sleep in?"

Harry kicked off the blanket as he trudged over to his wardrobe and pulled out a black pair of flannel pants. He turned around and came upon the sight of Draco pulling off the mint colored polka-dotted camisole. He couldn't believe the image before him; Draco Malfoy with his almost chin length hair down, in nothing but a corset and frilly lace knickers. Harry almost choked as he realized how attractive Draco looked right then. The corset caused Draco's waist to be pulled in and created the illusion of hips and breasts and made the boy look even thinner than he was, which was really saying something.

Draco, hands on his hips, snapped Harry out of his stare.

"Well?" Draco drawled, holding his hand out for the pajama pants.

Harry blushed. "Er, sorry, here you go."

Draco slid on the pajamas and looked at Harry.

"I don't suppose you could help me get this off?"

Harry dragged his eyes away from their position on Draco's crotch, where Harry noticed there appeared to still be a prominent bulge. He realized Draco had been pointing at the bustier.

"Yeah, course." Harry walked over to Draco, hands trembling slightly as he lifted them to the black ties that held up the corset. Harry untied each one, careful to avoid touching Draco's skin. When Harry accidentally brushed a fingertip against Draco's back, Draco took in a sharp breath. Harry was about to ask if he was alright, but didn't get a chance as Draco had pulled off the corset.

Harry's eyes roamed greedily as Draco turned around. He berated himself for thinking of Draco like this, Harry didn't fancy Draco and he hadn't even thought he'd fancied boys, excluding that period with Oliver, and that one time with Cedric... But something about Draco made Harry just want to devour him, to claim, to take, to _own_, him. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Draco snickered and smirked, having caught Harry hungrily looking at his chest, "See something you like, eh, Potter?"

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He ignored Malfoy's comment, getting into the right side of his bed. Draco followed, settling himself on the left side of Harry's bed. He hadn't thought that both he and Harry would be able to fit comfortably on the bed, but it was just big enough that their bodies wouldn't touch.

Harry rolled onto his side, away from Draco and placed his glasses on the bedside table.

Draco settled an arm behind his head and mumbled, "Good night, Harry." He scoffed as he heard no reply and only the light snores of his bedmate. He sighed then closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

Draco woke with a heavy weight settled on his back, an arm slung around his waist, and one around his collarbone. A hand rested on his neck, fingers resting on his fluttering pulse point and a thumb stroking his Adam's apple. He tried to recall what happened the previous night. All he could remember was flashing lights, Harry's arms around him, alcohol, Pansy, and crimson and gold. He lifted his head slightly and groaned. 

'_Right, Potter'_, he thought. Draco was startled when he felt something poking him in the arse and his heart beat faster when he'd realized that it was Harry's hardened length jabbing him. He'd never thought he would see the day when both he and Harry would be half-nude in the same bed, with Harry hard and wanting on top of him, with himself quickly approaching the same state.

He'd tried to roll Harry off of him, but only succeeded in causing Harry to try and cuddle closer to him. Draco tried to push at Harry's head to wake him, but only got his fingers caught in the unruly hair. He pulled at the mess, which only caused Harry's lips to land on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Draco could feel the hot puffs of air as Harry breathed and tried to calm himself enough to get the sleeping boy off of him.

As if Draco's wish had been granted, Harry yawned against his shoulder.

He arched his back and successfully dug his erection into Draco's clothed buttocks.

Harry frowned, no idea of whom the warm body beneath him belonged to. He looked at the person before him, most definitely a bloke. Harry thought he'd be more startled to find another bloke in his bed, but strangely enough he wasn't; it was kind of exciting. Then he remembered, mentally smacking himself in the forehead. _'Oh yeah, I let Draco stay.'_

"Ah, are you finally _up _then, Harry?" Draco asked, pressing his arse up and against Harry.

Harry gasped, "God, Draco, don't do that!"

"Geroff me then, you're suffocating me."

Harry scrambled off of Draco and succeeded in falling off his bed. He squinted at the clock on his bedside table and noticed that breakfast was over.

"Bollocks! We've got classes today and they're starting in a few minutes!"

"Whose shite idea was it to have a party on a Sunday? …Snape is not going to be happy if we're late."

"Exactly, that's why we're not going to be late," said Harry as he quickly gathered his uniform and started pulling on random articles of clothing.

"We are _not _going to class without showering!"

"What do you mean _we_?! You might be able to be late, but I'm not looking forward to getting a detention, thanks."

Draco looked at Harry, standing there in his boxers, wearing one black sock on his left foot, his shirt half buttoned and his tie around his head. Draco snickered; Harry looked ridiculous.

The blond hopped off the bed and over to Harry.

"Potter, would you rather have your head feel like a troll beat you with a club all day, or have a little detention?"

Harry said, "S'pose so, I do feel like shit."

"Shower it is then," Draco smiled.

"You haven't any clothes," Harry pointed out.

Draco clucked his tongue, "Can't you call your house elf friend, Dobby, to get it?"

Harry frowned, he'd never thought of how to contact Dobby if he'd needed anything. He shrugged and called out, "Dobby?"

There was a pop and a squeaky voice rose from around his knees, "What can Dobby be doing for you Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Er, well, could you please pop into Malfoy's room and get his school uniform, and his bag, too, come to think of it, we're running late you see…"

"Yes, and if you could, please grab my toiletries, too."

"Yes sirs, Dobby will be getting the uniform for Malfoy, Sir!" With that, Dobby disappeared and the two boys went into the bathroom.

Before Harry could shut the door Draco was already shucking off both his pants and underwear.

"Geez, Draco, how can you just do…that?"

"Do what?" asked Draco, confused.

"Just…strip down like that?"

Draco smirked, "I'm not ashamed of my body," he drawled, spreading his arms as if presenting himself. He turned to start the shower and continued, "'sides, it's only you."

Once satisfied with the temperature of the water, Draco jumped in. He heard the pop of Dobby returning and Harry offered a chaste thank you as he ushered Dobby away.

Harry set the stuff on the sink and stood with his back toward the shower.

Draco noticed this and questioned, "Aren't you going to wash-up?"

"Yes. When you're done."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on, Harry. If we're a few minutes late it won't be too bad, but if we miss the entire period Professor Snape will be furious."

Harry groaned, he didn't want to get into the shower with Draco, but he didn't want to get in trouble for missing class completely. Harry rationalized that he'd showered after Quidditch with the other boys on his team so this should be no different; except for that fact that this wouldn't be the same as they would be in close confines in the same shower cubicle. _'Whatever'_, Harry thought as he pulled off his shirt, tie, sock, and finally his boxers. He was surprised to find he'd been aroused whilst sleeping on Draco and horrified that Draco in the shower did nothing to eliminate said arousal. He sighed and jumped into the shower.

Harry was thankful that their shower was a dual-headed shower, with a stationary head on the wall, and a hand held shower hose. Harry grabbed the shower hose and charmed it to levitate so he wouldn't have to hold it. He grabbed the mesh sponge and lathered it with soap.

Draco had his back to the spray, washing the shampoo out of his hair. He was quite enjoying watching Harry smooth the sponge across his skin. He seemed to move the sponge in slow sensual circles, over his arms, up to his collarbone and over his neck, down his chest, and over his thighs. Draco was glad his gasp was muted by the water as Harry bent down to wash his calves and ankles. Draco eyed Harry's sweet, tight, bum just imagining what it would feel like to plunge himself inside and feel that tight heat devour him. He shook his hair out of his eyes and grabbed the bottle of conditioner.

As Harry bent over to wash the bottom half of his legs he could've sworn he'd heard Draco gasp behind him. He ignored it and continued to wash himself as quickly as he could. He turned around to wash the suds off the front of his body and he and Draco were face to face. Harry saw Draco _surreptitiously _glance down, and he smirked, causing Harry to blush.

"Well, well, _Harry_, is that for me?"

'_Damn, there he goes purring my name again'_, thought Harry as he shivered.

Harry glared, "Shut up, Malfoy. It's not like this only happens to me. S'not my fault; I'm seventeen!"

"Ah yes, so you are. Just be careful with that thing, I don't want to lose my eye."

Draco was sure his eyes widened when he'd glanced down and noticed Harry's erect prick. He hadn't thought it would be quite as large. Of course, Draco didn't spend his time pondering the size of the Boy-Who-Lived's package. …Well, only when he was in the privacy of his own bedroom.

They'd both silently continued washing themselves. Draco turned off the water and pulled open the frosted glass door. Harry grabbed them each a towel and handed one to Draco. Both boys wrapped their towels around their waists and began to dry off.

Harry reached into the cabinet under the sink and procured some Hangover potion. Draco cocked his eyebrow at the offered liquid and Harry shrugged and replied, "Seamus." They shared a smile and each downed a small vial.

"Bugger, Dobby didn't bring me any underwear."

Harry laughed, "You seemed like you quite fancied those lacy panties, why don't you just wear those again, eh, princess? Or you could always borrow a pair…"

Draco glared half-heartedly, "Fine. I'd rather wear a girl's underwear than your worn boxers any day." He dropped his towel and began rubbing on some lotion.

"What are you doing?"

Draco paused. "…putting on lotion…" he replied as if he were speaking to a small child.

"What kind?" Harry quipped, "Smells good."

"It's Elfin made lotion, from Sweden. How else did you think my skin got so soft and smooth?" he smiled and winked at Harry.

Harry blushed, remembering how he'd practically molested Draco in his sleep.

Draco tossed Harry the bottle, "You can use some if you'd like."

Harry uncapped the bottle and poured some into the palm of his hand. Having already put his trousers on, Harry slathered the lotion over his chest and arms. He rubbed in all he could. "I've put on too much." He hadn't expected Draco to reach over and rub his hands over him to get the extra off. Harry especially hadn't expected him to rub the rest carefully onto his face.

"There, problem solved."

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair, "Draco, you're a very strange person," Harry stated while attempting to button his shirt.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well," Harry began, "During the party you were being polite to me, teaching me how to dance, and even flirting with me."

Draco snorted, "That would be a product of alcohol, it blows away your inhibitions."

"Then," Harry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "When we were in my room, you'd accused me of doing something to you, and reverted back to calling me Potter."

"It's not often that I find myself in a strange bed, not remembering how I got there."

"Now, you're being civil again. You barely even criticized me for springing an erection on you."

"Well, like you said, we're seventeen, it happens to all of us."

Harry giggled, and couldn't help himself, "Is that what happened to you when we were dancing?"

Draco blushed, and stuttered, "Er, I…Y'see…" he coughed "Yeah, same situation."

They'd finished dressing and went back into Harry's room and Harry grabbed his bag, finding that Draco's bag had been waiting right next to it.

They dashed through the Portrait Hole and quickly made their way to the Potions lab.

"Well, Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, how lovely of you to honor us with your presence. Twenty minutes late no-less. I believe 20 points from each of your houses will suffice. And stay after class, I need to speak with you both."

Harry sat down in his seat by Hermione. Hermione started to say something but Harry whispered "Later" and Hermione shut her mouth.

Class passed by and Harry miraculously managed not to lose anymore points for Gryffindor.

Harry and Malfoy stayed behind as requested by Professor Snape.

"As you both know, N.E.W.T.s are quickly approaching. I should give you both detention, but I am doing some tutoring to a few inept pupils and cannot see to your detention. So, I want you to write a combined 10 inch essay on the importance of promptness, and a 12 inch essay on two of the four potions that will most likely be requested of you for your N.E.W.T.s exam. Due to me on Thursday morning. Understood?"

Both boys nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

With that, Snape swirled around as his robes billowed behind him, "Indeed. You are dismissed."

They both shouldered their bags and planned on when to meet and do the essays.

"I've got Quidditch practice tonight," said Harry.

"Bollocks, and I've got it Tuesday," cursed Draco.

"I guess we'll have to do it Wednesday," stated Harry.

"Yeah… I'll meet you at Gryffindor Tower at 6:00 on Wednesday, then."

"Oka- Wait, why are we doing it there?"

Draco sneered, "Because… I don't want _you_ in my room."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, just don't forget!"

"A date with you, I'd never!" Draco exclaimed as Harry took off to his next class.

Harry's laughter echoed through the corridor as he said, "You wish, Malfoy!"

* * *

NOTE: Artwork (done by me) of Draco in Pansy's corset while in Harry's room can be found at i89(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)k228(slash)eclecticxdetour(slash)DSC01126(dot)jpg  



	2. Punishment

"Alright Harry," Ron exhaled, "tell me why you were dancing with Malfoy yesterday."

Harry sighed, "And I told you yesterday, he asked me to dance with him so I did. That's all there is to it."

"But why didn't you refuse?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know why I didn't say no, Ronald. He ask-, well, practically demanded for me to dance with him. I was trying to tell him that I don't dance, but it only made him pull me out onto the dance floor. Then he taught me how to dance, but then his favorite song came on so we danced _together_. Is that so weird?"

Ron stopped, pulled off his keeping gloves and said, "Yes, Harry, it _is_ weird. And why is that I hear you were both late to potions this morning?"

Harry blushed, "I found him asleep in my bed. It was way passed curfew so I let him stay so he wouldn't get in trouble. We woke up after breakfast so we were late."

"Yeah, I'm sure you just both 'woke up late', didn't you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you two probably did a lot more than just dancing together last night!"

"Are you suggesting that I buggered Malfoy?!"

"Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I'm saying!"

"I can't believe you, Ron!" Harry exhaled sharply and stomped through the heavy double doors and through the Entrance Hall.

"Whoa there Potter, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"You do, Malfoy! Ron's accusing me of having sex with you just because we were dancing!"

"…Not because I slept with you?"

"Well, that, too. But what does it matter if I did sleep with you or not? Ron shouldn't give a damn about what I choose to do! He's just being a twat!" Harry stormed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Malfoy standing dumbfounded in the Entrance Hall.

Harry burst through the Portrait Hole and slumped into the first armchair he came upon.

Hermione, sitting on the armchair opposite Harry's, placed the book she was reading on her lap. She cocked an eyebrow, "What has Ronald done now?"

"He's being an insufferable git!"

She sighed, "This is about Malfoy, isn't it?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to!"

She frowned, "Well, I'm sorry, Harry, no need to jump down my throat."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but he's being a real arsehole."

"May I ask why, or are you going to lash out at me again?"

"I said I was sorry, and yes you may ask. As you know, during the party yesterday I danced with Malfoy, right?" She nodded for him to continue. "Well, when I was walking to the Shrieking Shack with Ron he asked me why I agreed to dance with Draco in the first place; I didn't feel like talking about it so I told him we'd talk today. So after Quidditch practice he asks me again and I tell him and he accused me of shagging Draco!"

"…Well, you did both walk into class looking sweaty and flushed. Mind you, your clothes were askew, also."

"We'd just showered and had to run to Potions so we wouldn't miss class!"

"Alright, alright, Harry, I believe you. I'll talk to him and try to get him to understand."

Harry sighed, leaning back into his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Yeah? Well he's not going to be happy when he finds out Draco's coming to the dorm on Wednesday evening."

"Why is he coming here?"

"Well, because we were both late, and Snape has N.E.W.T.s tutoring all this week, so, instead of giving us detention he assigned us essays to write. Since I had practice today, and Draco's got practice tomorrow, we're doing it on Wednesday."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Hermione, I don't know why. He just said he'll meet me at the Portrait Hole at 6:00."

"Well why don't yo-"

Harry put his hand up to stop her, "I'm not going to change our plans just to please Ron."

"Then I really don't know what to tell you, Harry."

"S'ok. He'll get over it eventually…At least I hope."

"I don't exactly understand why you got so angry, you know how Ron gets."

"But Hermione, you weren't there! I don't know if he was more disgusted that I was dancing and shared a bed with _Malfoy_, or if it's because we're _both boys_. I mean, I know he hates Draco and his family, but you should've heard him rant about how boys don't dance together like Draco and I did."

"Harry, I don't know the inner-workings of Ronald Weasley's mind any better than you do. The only thing I can suggest for you to do is to talk to him about it."

Harry pouted, "I guess you're right. Why must you always be right?"

"Because I'm a girl," she said, sticking her tongue out at him, "but you love having me around for it, don't you?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I really do." He got up from his chair and gave Hermione a quick hug, "Thanks, 'Mione."

She patted his arm and said, "It's what friends are for."

"Talk to Ron for me, yeah? Then send him up when you're done with him."

"Will do, Harry."

* * *

"Ronald, come have a seat."

"But Hermione, I'm all gross, can't I just have a qui-"

"Sit."

Ron huffed and flung himself onto the armchair Harry previously occupied.

"Well, what is it?"

"What have you got against Malfoy dancing with Harry? It was innocent enough."

"Hermione! You know what Malfoy's like. He was probably just trying to get into Harry's pants. He seems to have succeeded, too!"

"Do you really think of Harry like that? That he'll jump into bed with anyone at the first opportunity he has?"

"Why not, Herm? I mean he hasn't had much time for relationships in the past. I'm sure he's eager to fix his little problem."

She rolled her eyes, "Ron, I've given you too much credit."

Ron furrowed his brow, "Whaddya mean?"

"You knew about Harry and Oliver, didn't you? And he and Cedric?"

"What are you on about, Hermione?"

"I mean that there was something going on between Harry and Oliver. I don't know all the details but they were in some sort of relationship for a few weeks. And seriously, you couldn't see the awkwardness between Cedric and Harry after the second task? I mean honestly Ronald, it was almost palpable!"

"Are you trying to tell me that Harry's gay?"

"Not exactly, Ron. I'm just telling you that he's no different than he was five minutes ago just because you now know he has been with boys before."

"But don't you think that's strange, two boys being together?"

"No I don't, Ronald. Love is love; it's beautiful no matter the gender."

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit unnatural?"

"I just told you, it doesn't matter to me. I don't care what other people do. It's not as if somebody's personal life infringes on others'. Like I said, love is beautiful, between two men, two women, or a man and a woman."

"Wait a minute, what about Cho Chang, and my sister? They were with Harry, too!"

"Your point is?"

"Well, I mean, Harry can't like boys! He was infatuated with Cho all through fourth year and they even went out in fifth year! Harry and Ginny went out for a good solid week!"

"If you hadn't noticed Ron, Cho had been dating Cedric in fourth year, which may be the reason why he'd been infatuated with her; he may have been jealous. You and I both know that Harry and Ginny only went out because she'd had some ridiculous idea of Harry being a knight in shining armor, and he just couldn't be that for her."

"…You've just flipped my entire world upside down."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't think Harry's all that interested in girls. Whether you like it or not, he's going to do what he wants to do, and you should accept any decisions he makes."

Ron huffed, "I just can't believe it. This is insane."

"Not really Ron, you were just oblivious to it all."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, thanks a lot, Hermione."

"You needed to hear it. Now, Harry wants to talk to you. He's most likely going to say the same things to you that I did. Just listen to what he has to say; maybe it'll be easier to understand if you hear it from him."

Ron grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs. He found Harry sitting in front of the fire in the small Seventh Year Boys' Common Room.

Ron sat down next to Harry and turned toward him.

"Alright, Ron, what's the problem here? Are you angry because it was Malfoy I was dancing with, or just because he's a, well, he?"

"Well, m'not exactly angry, just confused. It's both reasons really. I mean Harry, I didn't know you were a poof!"

"So what if I am, Ron? Wouldn't we still be friends? Would it matter if I like the hard lines of a boy's body opposed to the soft curves of a girl? I'm still the same person you knew an hour ago, even though I may like something different."

There was a pause, and then Ron said, "So…you're not a poof?"

"I – I'm not exactly sure. Hermione told you about Wood, and Diggory didn't she?" When Ron nodded, Harry continued, "Don't worry though, I don't fancy you or anything."

Ron sat there, mouth hanging open, "And why don't you fancy me?!"

Harry laughed, "No offense Ron, but it would be like liking my brother."

Ron made a face and stuck out his tongue, "Okay, ew, that's disturbing."

"Alright then, so if you _do_ like boys, are you, what, _in love_ with Malfoy?"

"No, I don't even know him. Well, I do, just not – you know what I mean. I enjoyed dancing with him and he's an alright bloke, complicated, but alright."

Ron looked doubtful. "Whatever you say, Harry. Just spare me the details if you decide to experiment your 'newfound sexuality' with Malfoy."

"No need to worry about that just yet, Ron. I've got to figure out some things."

"Alright. So everything savvy between us now?"

"Yeah, guess so. Oh right, Draco's coming here on Wednesday at 6:00."

"What?!"

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Quidditch locker rooms. He and the rest of his team had just completed a successful practice. He was sure the team would beat Gryffindor in the Finals match. That is, if Potter doesn't distract him so he can bloody well concentrate on catching the Snitch. Draco was just pulling off his Quidditch boot when Urquhart stepped out of the showers and toward Draco.

"So Malfoy, where were you Monday morning?"

"I was asleep in my bed you oaf, where else would I be?"

"That's not what I heard from Zabini; he said he went by your rooms to wake you for breakfast but he didn't get an answer."

Draco glared and said, "I just happened to wake up late, is that so difficult to understand?"

Urquhart cocked a brow and smirked. "I just can't bring myself to believe you. I heard from a few of the Slytherins that both you _and _Potter were late to Potions Monday morning, looking flushed with your clothes all a mess."

In waltzed in Miles Bletchley, with a towel wrapped around his waist and he said, "Yeah, Malfoy, only _all _of the Seventh Years know about your crush on Potter."

"Where the bloody hell did you get your gossip information from? I _hate _Harry Potter, the all noble, heroic, moronic Gryffindor. You couldn't pay me enough Galleons to sleep with the prat."

"Yes, because you sure as hell didn't look like you wanted to rip off his clothes and make him sit on your lap on Sunday, did you," asked Bletchley.

"Oh, why don't you sod off? What does it matter if I had Potter or not? What business if it of yours?"

They looked at each other and snickered, "That means he did then, yeah?"

"What, have you got doxies in your ears? I just told you I did not have sex with Potter!"

"Stop denying it Draco. You've got to admit, Potter isn't a bad piece of arse," mentioned Urquhart.

Draco smirked, "I didn't know you'd been eyeing Potter, Urq. I never knew you were a fairy."

"Oh, shut up, Draco. It's not as if a boy can't think another boy is attractive."

"Yes, I'd know all about that wouldn't I?" Urquhart rolled his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I'm sorry; I don't kiss and tell. You'll just have to ask Potter yourself."

Draco had finished changing and left Urquhart and Bletchley to figure out what exactly he meant.

The blond sauntered up the lawn, through Hogwarts' front doors, and to the Dungeons.

He hissed the password at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and stomped up into the Seventh Year Boys' dorm.

Draco stormed into Zabini's room and threw open the door to find Blaise standing there, hand poised over where the doorknob would be.

He shoved Zabini until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Malfoy stood towering above Zabini and poked him in the chest and yelled, "Who" _poke _"gave _you_" _poke_ "any right" _poke _"to tell _anyone_ about my _crush_ on Potter?!" _Shove._

"Cor, Draco, I didn't know I was supposed to keep it a secret!"

Draco glared at Blaise, "Please, _tell _me how my crush would come up in everyday conversation! 'Beautiful weather today, eh Blaise?' 'Why yes. Oh, by the way, did you know that Draco Malfoy has a crush on Harry Potter?' 'Why no, Blaise. Harry Potter? I must tell everyone!'?"

Blaise had the _nerve _to giggle, "No Malfoy, it didn't go quite like that… I'm sorry, alright?"

"No! An apology won't make the Slytherins forget that _I _like Potter! And not bloody well after you _told _them that I slept in Potter's bed!"

"Well, really Draco, it was quite obvious you two were doing some partying of your own…"

Draco exhaled sharply, "If you _must _know, Blaise, I did _not _bugger or _get buggered_ by Harry."

Blaise looked shocked, "Yeah, sure Draco, I'll believe that when your hair turns purple and smells like rainbow sherb--" Draco sighed. "Wait a minute; you're not kidding are you? But Draco! You had Potter _alone_ in his room and you didn't take advantage of it?"

Malfoy coughed, "I wasn't exactly in any position to execute any sort of 'Lay Harry Potter' plan."

Blaise smirked.

Draco glared, "That's _not _what I mean. Iwaspassedoutonhisbed."

Zabini spluttered, "You were passed out on his bed?!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and gave a little smile, "We've known each other entirely too long if you can understand me when I mumble."

"Well, how _did _you end up in that sort of position?"

"It's all Pansy's fault, really. She got me pissed and I eventually ended up in Potter's room."

"…and you two did absolutely nothing?"

"Well…we showered together."

Blaise smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up, nothing happened."

"Draco…what happened to the old you? Any other time you'd have shoved your cock up his arse and had yourself a good 'ol time."

"Yeah, but Blaise, this is _Potter. _I've been interested in the boy for _seven _years, actually even longer, and he's not even my _friend_. He didn't react too well to me staying in his bed, what do you think he'd do if I'd tried to copulate with him in the shower?"

"Well then Draco, maybe you should take the time to _talk _to him at the party on Saturday."

"Why wait until Saturday? I'm seeing him tomorrow…"

"For what?"

"Snape's punishment."

Blaise laughed, "Well, talk to him then, see if he's even interested in boys."

"Of course, thank you Blaise, for your never-ending knowledge of all things completely obvious."

"I'm happy to be of assistance, Malfoy."

* * *

Harry was waiting anxiously, not quite sure why he was anxious, it was only Draco after all, in the Common Room. He frequently glanced at the clock above the fireplace. It was 5:55 and Harry decided he should go outside and wait for Draco in the corridor. He was just shutting the Portrait when he saw the blond round the staircase.

When Draco was within earshot of Harry he said, "I'm touched, Potter, that you'd wait for me outside your Common Room."

Harry blushed, "I, erm, I wanted to make sure you were coming!"

"Yeah, sure, Potter, can you let me in now so we can get started on these essays?"

Harry noticed Draco looked flushed and it reminded him of the other morning in the shower…

"What?"

Draco smirked, "Let me in you half-wit. We've got twenty-two inches of essay to write."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Welcome to the Lion's den, Malfoy."

"I feel very welcome, indeed," drawled Draco. He sent his glare at a few Fourth Years and sneered at some gaping First Years.

"Alright you git, stop scaring the children and let's get this punishment over, shall we?"

They made their way up the stairs and into the boys' dormitory.

"You know, this place seems cozy. I mean, if you like that sort of thing."

"You seem surprised, Draco. After all, you did stay the night here."

Draco sniffed. "I wasn't exactly aware of myself then. I'd had a few drinks after you _left _me." Draco frowned.

"I didn't leave on purpose! I needed to pick something up with Ron. Wait a minute, if you were pissed how did you end up in my bed? Why hadn't you just passed out on one of the couches?"

"I wasn't pissed enough to not find a proper bed to sleep in."

"Even so, why my room? You could've had your pick of any of the other four rooms."

"Yours is just straight when you come in through the door. I didn't have the wits to turn. It was hard enough just to walk forward."

Harry shook his head as he sat down at his desk. Draco dropped down, spread-eagled on Harry's bed.

Harry chuckled and pulled out some parchment out of one of the desk drawers. "Just make yourself comfortable, Draco, really."

There was shuffling of fabric and a heavy thunk.

Harry turned around, "I said make yourself comfortable not take off your pants!"

Draco whinged, "But my school trousers are uncomfortable…"

Harry sighed, "Whatever Malfoy, you could wear a dress for all I care."

Draco smiled and winked, "You'd like that wouldn't you Harry?"

Harry glared, "That not what I meant."

"Alright, I was only joking. Let's get started now, yeah?"

Harry nodded and they began brainstorming, deciding to do the twelve inch essay first. It went by quickly, as expected. Draco was extremely knowledgeable on the subject of Potions. Harry'd even learned a thing or two from him.

The next essay, they'd found out, was a bit harder to write ten inches on.

"Why'd Snape have to give us an essay on the importance of promptness? He already deducted points for our being late…"

Both Harry and Draco were on Harry's bed. Draco sitting, legs crossed, and Harry lying on his back, parchment held above his face.

Draco absently fingered Harry's comforter, "Knowing Snape he'll probably want us to relate it to Potions."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "How does he expect us to do that?"

"I don't think it should be too terrible a task, he probably expects us to write something along the lines of how it's important to add ingredients at just the right moment, not too early, or too late, or else you will just have to start the whole potion over again."

They finished writing their paper, re-measuring it to make sure it was the required length.

"Thank god I got this punishment with you. Really, it's incredible how much you know about Potions."

"Why Harry, was that a compliment?"

"…Yeah, I guess it was."

They both shared a smiled and Draco relaxed on the bed.

"Hey Harry, what time is it?"

Harry tilted his head back, seeing the clock upside down. He flipped himself over onto his stomach, "Um…It's about 8:30. Are you gonna get going now that we're finished?"

Draco licked his lip, "The rest of the Slytherins don't expect me back for a while."

Harry furrowed his, "What do you suggest? That you stay here?"

Draco just nodded.

Harry turned toward Draco and snickered, "You must've loved those lace panties, eh, Draco?"

Draco looked down at his lap, he was wearing tight fitting silk boy shorts, he observed, that they did look quite like the black underwear he'd been wearing the other morning. They even showed off his bum if he moved too much.

Draco smirked, "Actually they weren't so bad."

Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"What are you doing looking at my undergarments anyway?"

"It's kind of hard not to. I mean, it's not everyday that I converse with somebody when they're only in their underwear."

Draco raised himself on his elbows, "You had no problem with sleeping next to me while I was only wearing pajama pants, and you seemed quite _happy_ to be showering nude with me."

Harry raised himself on his elbow, too, to allow himself to look Draco in the eye. Draco smirked and caused Harry to blush. "Just forget about it, Draco."

There was silence.

Harry laughed, "So…whey _were _you wearing that skirt anyway?"

"I told you I had a few drinks after we danced."

"I know that, but that doesn't explain the outfit."

The Slytherin sighed, "Pansy got me into this juvenile game called Truth-or-Dare and someone dared her to switch clothes with me. I wasn't sure of what was going on, and when Pans told me to take my clothes off I didn't think twice about it."

The brunet gaped at Draco, "You just took your clothes off in front of everyone?!"

"Yes, Potter, I do believe I just explained that to you…And what's with you and my being nude or in my underwear? Is it because you're frustrated because you're still He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Laid?"

The Gryffindor laughed, "Clever nickname, but not exactly true…"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, "Do tell, Potter."

Harry blushed, "I don't know why I'm telling _you _this but, Oliver Wood, back in third year. We were together for a few weeks, but didn't get further than snogging and over the clothes groping. He'd said I was too young for anything more."

"Oliver Wood? Are you sodding joking? He's gorgeous!"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, he is. Okay, then in Fourth Year, just a one-off with Cedric."

Draco smirked, "And what did 'ol Diggory dish you?"

Harry laid back and mumbled, "Gottablowjob."

Draco almost choked, "Cedric Diggory sucked you off?!"

Harry blushed and said, "Yes, Malfoy, I do believe I just explained that to you."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry, "Well, is that it?"

Harry shook his head. "There was Cho Chang back in Fourth Year. I was horribly obsessed with her. Now that I think about it, I think it was because she could have Cedric and I couldn't." Draco laughed, Harry glared. "But we actually went out in Fifth Year; she cried when I kissed her, it was terrible. And Ginny last year. You probably know about that one. It was only for a short time and we did nothing more than kiss."

"Well Mister Potter, I underestimated you." He paused. "So what did Wood kiss like?"

Harry smiled, "It was amazing! I can't even begin to describe it…"

Draco frowned.

"I supposed I could show you?"

'_Where in all of Scotland did that come from? I suppose I could show you? Did I just tell Draco I'd kiss him? Shite, if he says yes I'm going to have to kiss him now…'_

Draco's heart started to beat faster. _'Did Harry just offer to… show me?' _He could only nod his head.

Harry sighed and pushed at Draco's shoulder to get him to lay back. He ran a hand through his hair and hovered over Draco. Harry let out a breath, licked his lips and asked, "Ready?"

Again, Draco nodded. He closed his eyes as Harry leaned in.

Harry's heart fluttered as his lips met Draco's. He tried to remember how Oliver had kissed him, but he got lost in the lushness of the blond's lips. He placed his hand on Draco's cheek and titled his head for a better angle.

Draco brought up his hand and wrapped it in the fringe at Harry's nape.

The brunet forgot all about Oliver as he pulled Draco's bottom lip into his mouth. He gently sucked it causing Draco to whimper. Harry's hand trailed down Draco's side as he flicked his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Draco tentatively touched his tongue to Harry's, slowly massaging it with his own. When Harry's hand slid down to grasp his hip, Draco gasped into their kiss. Draco nipped Harry's lip when he slipped his hand up Draco's shirt and rubbed small circles on Draco's belly with his thumb.

Harry sighed loudly through his nose as he stroked the soft skin of Draco's stomach. His hand started roaming again, toward Draco's inner-thigh and up to cup and rub at Draco's groin.

Draco's eyes shot open as Harry began palming his crotch. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. The blond hardened further under Harry's touch. Draco's heart began working overtime as he felt Harry's engorged bulge against his thigh, slightly rubbing against him. Draco closed his eyes again, drowned by the sensation of Harry's hand on his erection and Harry's own clothed cock rutting against him.

'_I guess he really does like boys then.'_

Harry inhaled, not entirely sure why he'd starting rubbing at Draco's groin. He was encouraged to continue, though, when he heard Draco's low moan. When Draco licked the sensitive roof of Harry's mouth, the Gryffindor almost lost it. Harry broke their kiss, leaning into Draco's neck, and panting into the blond's shoulder.

Draco tightened his hold on Harry's hair and shallowly thrust his hips against Harry's hand, Draco gasped, the base of his spine tingling and his balls tightening. "Oh, ungh…shit! Harry, oh, I'm going to-"

Harry groaned, "Do it then."

Draco's body stiffened, his shout muffled by Harry's shoulder, and he came.

Harry ground his hips harder and faster against Draco's thigh; Harry shuddered against Draco and came with a gasp.

They just lay there, Harry on top of Draco, trying to catch their breath.

Harry rolled off the Slytherin and lay next to him.

Draco sighed, "Wow, if I'd known Wood kissed like that, well, I would've gone after him myself."

"Oh sod off, Malfoy."

It was silent; the only thing that could be heard was their slow breathing.

Harry lay there, staring up at the canopy of his bed. _'What the hell am I supposed to do now? I just got off with _Draco Malfoy_.'_

"Look, Draco, I'm sor-"

"Potter, I swear, if you apologize to me for that I won't hesitate to hex your dick off."

Harry held up his hands in mock-surrender, "Alright, alright."

Draco took a deep breath and looked over at the clock and saw that it was about time for him to get going. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and sighed, kicking his legs to aid him in getting off the bed. He grabbed his wand from his cloak pocket and cast a cleaning charm on himself then at Harry and then bent down and pulled on his pants.

Harry snapped his head up and looked at Draco, "Where're you going?"

"I've got to go back to my room." He grabbed the essays, "I'll hand these into Snape tomorrow morning." With that said Draco turned and headed for the door.

"Wait! What is this between us then?"

"Whatever you want it to be." Draco threw over his shoulder. "Although some might think we're fucking…"

Harry gaped at Draco's back. Harry laid there, hands covering his face. _'What do I want with Draco? We just made each other come in our trousers, what does he expect from me now? We're not even friends.' _Harry groaned, _'I shouldn't have even kissed him in the first place.'_

"Fuck! Everything is bollixed up!"

* * *

Draco swept through the Gryffindor Common Room, not even pausing to insult the gits. He pushed through the Portrait and went through the entrance. He made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room and up into the Seventh Year's dorm.

He went into Blaise's room and found the other boy at his desk. Draco sighed and collapsed onto Zabini's bed.

"So…" prompted Blaise, "what'd you find out?"

"That Potter is a damn good kisser."

Blaise's eyes widened, "You _kissed _him?"

"He kissed me."

"And this happened how exactly?"

Draco sat up, "Well, right when I got there we started on the essays. They didn't take too long to write, so after we were sitting on his bed. We started talking and he'd commented on my choice of underwear."

"Wait a minute, how could he even _see_ you underwear?"

"…I took off my pants…"

Blaise frowned, "And how did that manage to happen?"

Draco waved his hand and said, "He told me to get comfortable so I did."

"Okay, whatever, continue."

"Well as I was _saying_, Potter commented on my underwear. So I asked him why he was so interested in what I was wearing and I made a comment about how he is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Laid." Blaise snickered. "Then we got into talking about how that wasn't true and who he's been with. I asked him how one of his lovers kissed and he couldn't begin to describe it so he offered to show me, so obviously he kissed me."

"But Draco, knowing you, a kiss wouldn't make you look like you'd just found a million Galleons lying in the hallway…"

"God damnit Blaise, we seriously need to spend some time apart. But yes, not only did Harry kiss me but he kindofgotmeoff."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Alright, he did."

Blaise smirked, "Malfoy, you're not just going to leave it up to my imagination as to _how, _are you?"

Draco smiled and recounted his encounter with Harry.

"Bollocks Draco, what's going on between you two now?"

Draco huffed, "I don't know. He asked me the same thing. I was too shocked about what happened so I just said 'Whatever you want it to be.' And as an afterthought I told him people would probably think we're fucking."

Blaise scoffed, "You sure as hell've got that right. But what do _you_ want yourself and Potter to be?"

"Do you even _need_ to ask me that Blaise?"

"Yes, actually, I do. You don't honestly know what he's like. You've been fighting for the past _six _years, and you expect the two of you to become boyfriends now? That's not a spectacular foundation to base a relationship on."

"Yeah, however, I did work with him the entire summer, with no mishaps or anything, and this whole year nothing horrible has gone on between the two of us. Why can't we both just forget the past and get together?"

Blaise rolled his yes, "You're insane, Malfoy."

"No, I'm not Blaise. Just you wait and see."


	3. Hufflepuff Party

NOTE: I was extremely bored so I decided to update todayTuesday instead of tomorrowWednesday. Just a reminder that I plan to update on Wednesdays each week

* * *

Who knew the Hufflepuffs could throw such a fabulous party? Well, the usually quiet and clumsy Hufflepuffs were quite loud and graceful as they ambled around their Common Room, mingling with the other Seventh Years. It would appear that alcohol had the desired effect on the Hufflepuffs; it allowed them to act carefree and relaxed. 

Of course, it was a party wasn't it? Justin Finch-Fletchley had started a game of "I Never" and at least half of all four of the houses were engaged in it.

The Seventh Years were sitting in a circle, each with a shot of tequila.

Mandy Brocklehurst currently had the floor, "I never… wanked to porn," she didn't take a shot but Nott, Greengrass, Goldstein, Finch-Fletchley, Abbott, Thomas and shockingly Granger, had.

The group gaped, wide eyed, at Hermione.

She shrugged, "What? I'm seventeen; I'm growing up just like the rest of you. I'm not only into books you know."

Goldstein looked at her and winked causing Hermione to blush.

"Alright, enough. Hermione Granger gets off on porn, big deal," interrupted Draco, "Let's get on with it."

"Alright Malfoy, why don't you go next then?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Fine."

Draco looked straight at Harry, picked up his shot, and said, "I've never gotten off with a boy." He winked and downed his shot.

Harry blushed and quickly downed the tequila along with Brown, Finnigan, Smith, Abbott again, Boot, and Bulstrode.

Amazingly Hermione was the only one to notice Draco wink at Harry. She looked at Harry and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

'I'll tell you later' he mouthed.

She rolled her eyes and refilled his shot glass.

The game continued on; Malfoy, Abbott, Greengrass, Nott, Boot, and Finnigan getting quite pissed.

Harry and Hermione excused themselves from the game sometime during the middle when people playing were already quite drunk and already slurring their words.

Hermione pulled Harry toward the bar and asked, "Harry, care to tell my why Draco winked at you when you 'admitted' you have gotten off with a boy?"

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "Well, the other day when Draco and I were doing our punishment we finished before he had told the other Slytherins he would be back, so we just sat around and talked. I don't know how or why I got to telling him of my activities with Oliver or Cedric, but it just happened." Harry smiled. "Apparently Draco quite liked Oliver because he asked me how Wood kissed and I couldn't describe it to him. Then I ended up offering to show him…"

Hermione grinned. "Harry, you _didn't_!"

Harry frowned and then realized what she was insinuating. "Oh no, Hermione! We just – sort of – we had an _intense _snog with some frottage."

"Harry, I do hope you know what you're getting into."

"'Mione I'm sure it was just a one time thing."

Hermione, being the clever girl she was, knew how madly in _like _Draco was with Harry. Sometimes she was a little too smart for her own good.

"Well what did he say after? Did he just leave?"

"Not exactly. I asked him what this was between us and he said 'Whatever you want it to be.'"

"What _do _you want it to be?"

Harry pursed his lips. _'Draco is an amazing kisser. I do feel comfortable around him. I can't deny that he's attractive. But what could there be between us? I mean, I'm not a total idiot. I know what he's like, how he just fucks around and isn't really interested in committing to one person.'_

The words 'Whatever you want it to be' kept echoing in Harry's head.

'_He did say whatever I wanted. If I had told him I want to be his -- his -- boyfriend, would he commit to me? Would he be faithful and not mess around?'_

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright Harry. But what do you want with Draco?"

"I-- I don't know 'Mione. I mean, I know how he is. Besides, it's not like I even _like _the bloke."

She pursed her lips, knowing Harry better than he knew himself. She knew Harry was seriously considering Malfoy as a lover, partner, boyfriend – whatever, but she was sure he was going to get hurt. Just because she knew of Malfoy's crush on Harry didn't mean he would change just for her friend.

"Whatever you choose to do just promise me you'll be careful, Harry."

Harry furrowed his brow, "Hermione, I've faced worse things than Draco Malfoy. I think I'll be quite alright."

She smiled faintly and kissed his forehead, "Just promise me so I can feel better."

Harry smiled back, "Promise."

Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder, smiled once more at him and went off to enjoy herself.

Harry pressed the heel of his palm against his eye, took a deep breath and grabbed a drink off the bar. He took a sip and made his way to the dance floor. The brunet cautiously swayed his hips to the music so he wouldn't spill his drink.

Almost immediately after Harry set foot on the dance floor, Lisa Turpin-- a Ravenclaw -- approached him.

She giggled and said, "Harry, you're a good dancer."

Harry had to laugh at that, "You're just trying to flatter me. Besides, Malfoy is the one you should be complimenting, seeing as how he is the one that taught me."

Lisa took a step closer to Harry and wrapped an arm around his neck. She pressed herself against him and breathed into his ear, "But I like how _you _dance, _Harry_."

Harry frowned; Lisa had purred his name like Draco had, but it had no effect on him whatsoever.

'_Bollocks, what does _that_ mean?'_

"Would you mind if I danced with you?"

"Er – no – what was your name?"

"Lisa, Harry, my name is Lisa," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Well, Lisa, I'd be delighted to dance with you."

She smiled and wrapped her other arm around the Gryffindor's neck.

Harry took a large gulp of his drink and wrapped his free arm high up on her waist.

* * *

Draco was casually leaning against the wall. Well, to anyone observing the blond they would believe he was just casually leaning against the wall. But if you were Draco, you'd know he was bracing himself against the dizzyingly spinning room.

He squinted his eyes against the bright disco lights and slowly turned his head in the general direction of where everyone was.

The Slytherin was beginning to experience a slight bought of tunnel vision so he squinted his eyes even further.

He could make out the blurry forms of the dancing Seventh Years and it seemed the only two figures he could see semi-clearly were a shaggy-haired boy with glasses and the busty girl, with long straight hair and the shortest skirt he'd ever seen, that the boy was dancing with.

Draco pushed himself off the wall and widened his stance so the room would stop twirling. He walked towards the dancing couple and stopped momentarily to grab himself another drink. After quickly downing it he set it back down and continued on.

As Draco got closer, he noticed, to his dismay, that the couple was Harry and Turpin.

Draco walked up behind Harry, placed a hand on his hip, pressed in close to his ear and breathed, "Well, well, Mister Potter, what do we have here?"

Harry was startled by the hand on his hip and he shivered at the familiar drawl in his ear. He turned his head and looked at Draco. The blond's eyes were hooded, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly parted.

'_God, he looks like he's just been thoroughly snogged.'_

Draco placed his other hand on Harry's hip and slurred as he lined up his chest with Harry's back, "Have you forgotten about me already?"

Harry shivered again, "Of course I haven't, Draco."

Draco pouted and leaned his chin on Harry's shoulder, "Then why are you dancing with the lovely Lisa Turpin and not me, the gorgeous Draco Malfoy?"

"But Draco, I _am _dancing with you."

Malfoy hadn't noticed that Harry had shooed Turpin away and was now pressing back against him.

Draco smirked against Harry's neck and spun him around and wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands resting in the small of Harry's back.

Harry weaved his arms through Draco's and placed his hands on his upper back.

"So Potter, why'd you leave the game so early?"

Harry laughed, "From the way you guys were playing, I wouldn't have had to drink… ever."

"Oh but Harry, I would've said some things that even _you _could've drank to."

"Draco, I think you were a little over qualified for that game."

Draco slid his hands to the curve of Harry's arse and said, "Why Harry, what ever do you mean?"

Harry gasped when Draco squeezed his bum, "What I mean is I think you've had a little much to drink."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, mumbled "have not" and started to pull at bits of Harry's skin with his teeth.

Harry subconsciously arched his neck so Draco could have better access.

The Slytherin smirked again and slid his hands up the back of Harry's shirt and dragged his fingers across the small of his back.

Harry whimpered and pressed himself closer to Draco.

Draco smiled at this and pulled his hands to the front of Harry's body. He licked a swathe up Harry's jaw and ended at his lips and he roughly pressed them together, forcefully pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry furrowed his brow at Draco's aggressiveness. _'He wasn't anything like this on Wednesday.'_ However, he allowed Malfoy to continue the kiss.

Draco was encouraged to go on when Harry chased his tongue into his mouth. He moved his hands to the clasp of Harry's jeans, deftly popped the button and yanked down the zipper.

Harry's tongue fumbled when he felt Draco unzip his pants. He pulled away, "Draco --"

Draco started to plunge his hand into Harry's shorts.

Harry slapped Draco's back, "Draco – Draco – Malfoy! Stop --"

Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's collarbone, "But why _Harry_? You don't seem to mind," he purred, stroking Harry's half-hard cock.

Harry groaned and pushed at Draco's shoulder, "That may be true but we can't do this here, not with you drunk…"

Draco giggled, stroking Harry again, "M'not drunk, you silly."

This time Harry thrust into Draco's hand and squeezed his eyes shut. "Draco, I'm serious." He pulled Draco's hand out of his shorts and placed it on his hip. He pulled up the zip and re-clasped his jeans.

He grabbed Draco's hands between his own, "I think the party is over for you Draco."

Draco pouted, "But Har-reee! I want to stay here with you!"

Harry couldn't prevent a smile from breaking over his face. "That's lovely Draco, but I think you should go and ask one of your mates to take you back to your room before you do something you'll regret."

"Fine Potter, you're no fun."

Harry smiled wanly and escorted a reluctant Draco over to Pansy.

"Well Draco, I'll just leave you with Pansy."

Draco kissed Harry's neck and waved, "Bye-bye, Harry!"

Harry didn't know why, but he felt compelled to kiss Draco so Harry did just that and planted a chaste kiss on Draco's lips, "I'll see you later, Draco." Harry waited, watching Draco stumble toward Pansy and Terry Boot, just to make sure he didn't trip over himself and fall flat on his arse.

* * *

Harry lay splayed across a couch, drink in hand, once again chatting with Lisa Turpin. It seemed like he really couldn't avoid her. Not that he minded or anything. Well, not _really_.

Lisa was sitting on the table, drink balanced on her knee. "So Harry, what do you want to do after graduation?"

"I --" Harry paused, "I'd really wanted to be an Auror, but I think I've had my fair share of Dark Wizards. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything but everyone thinks I'm brilliant at Quidditch and thinks I should go pro, though I only play Quidditch because it's fun. I think I would feel guilty getting paid to do something that's not exactly beneficial to the world. So Lisa, I've no idea what I want to do. What about you, what have you got lined up?"

She took a sip of her drink, "Actually, I'm pretty interested in becoming a Healer. It's just so fascinating how people dedicate their lives to saving other people. There's all that adrenaline and energy, but most of all I'd really be helping people, you know?"

Harry nodded, "See, that's the kind of job I want. Well not exactly; spent _way_ too much time in Hospital, I don't think I could stomach working in one. I do want a job where I can help people though. I don't want to feel totally useless."

Lisa leaned in and squeezed Harry's shoulder, "There's no way you'd ever be useless Harry, you saved the Wizarding World. I'm sure you'll find the perfect occupation for yourself."

Harry raised his glass and said, "Here's to hoping," and took a drink.

They were silent for a few moments. The slow beat of the music lulling Harry's eyelids closed.

"Harry?"

Harry's eyes struggled to open and once they did he looked at Lisa, "Sorry, m'a bit tired."

"It's alright. I was just asking if you've got any plans for tomorrow."

"'Course e' does."

Someone managed to gracefully flip over the back of the couch and land on Harry's lap without spilling their tube of orange liquid.

Harry sat up, a slight pain in his pelvis, and sighed, "What the hell, Malfoy? I thought I left you with Pansy."

Draco flopped on top of Harry, pushed him back, and rubbed his head against the brunet's chest, "Yessir you did, but Pansy was trying to get into Boots' shorts and she told me to bugger off and find my own shorts to get into. So's that's what m'doin." He smiled, "That's why I came to find _you_." he stated, tapping his finger on the tip of Harry's nose.

"Sorry about this Lisa, but I've got to take care of him real quick."

"No problem at all."

Harry turned Draco's head toward him and said, "Alright Draco, just stay here then, okay?"

Draco smiled a drunken smile, the one everyone gets when they're ten sheets to the wind; though he still managed to look adorable. "Okie, Harry."

He placed his drink on the table, slid in between the couch back and Harry's body and nestled himself in the crook of Harry's arm.

"So, Harry?"

"Sorry, looks like I've got plans with Malfoy tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about it. You can't deny your boyfriend, can you?"

"Oh, but Lisa, he's not my boyfriend."

She looked at Draco; arm draped across Harry's belly, head tucked in Harry's armpit. Then she looked at Harry; arm around Draco's shoulders, his own hand resting on the blond's.

"Harry Potter I am _not _stupid. You two are adorable," she said, smiling.

Harry smiled, too. "You really think so?" She nodded. "Yeah I guess we are, eh?"

He looked at Draco and he could feel his soft snores vibrate against his ribcage. "Shit, you don't see Pansy around do you? Or any of the Slytherins?"

Turpin looked around the Common Room for any of the Seventh Year Slytherins, "Nope, sorry."

Harry sighed loudly looking at Draco again, "What am I supposed to do with you? I can't just leave you here like this."

Lisa answered his question, "Harry, he's your boyfriend, just take him back to his room yourself."

"You expect me to carry him down five or more flights of stairs?"

"Then take him to Gryffindor Tower."

"God, Draco, always causing me trouble." Harry could've sworn a smile twitched at Draco's lips.

Harry grabbed his drink off the floor and finished it.

"Well Lisa, looks like I'll be going. It was great talking to you."

"Yeah, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe."

Lisa got up, grabbed her drink and went off to find another bloke to talk to.

Harry stroked Draco's fingers and called his name. He did it again but got no reply, so he carefully got up so he wouldn't disturb Draco. He stood and arched his back to pop his joints back into place.

He located Ron and told him he was going back to the Tower.

"Well wait, I'll go grab Herm and we'll go with you."

"No that's oka--"

"Don't worry about it Harry."

"It's not that it's just – I've got to bring Draco with us…"

"Why do _you _have to take him?"

Harry rubbed at his eye, "The other Slytherins left already, he's not capable of getting himself back to his room, and Lisa Turpin thinks he's my boyfriend."

"I won't even ask as to why she thinks Malfoy is your boyfriend, but the least we can do is help you get the git up to the Tower."

"Thanks Ron, you really are great, mate."

Harry went back to the couch and hooked one arm under Draco's knees and the other around his shoulders. Harry was unsurprised that the boy was extremely light. He hoisted Draco up into his arms and met Ron and Hermione by the Portrait Hole.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Harry what have you done?"

"Apparently, since Draco's my boyfriend tonight, he's my responsibility."

"You need help carrying him, mate?"

"No, it's alright. He's a skinny little bloke in't he? Just get the Portrait will you?"

The Trio made their way up the few flights of stairs up to the Tower.

When they got there Hermione wished the boys sweet dreams and went up the girls' staircase and Ron and Harry, carrying a sleeping Draco, clambered up the boys' staircase.

Ron collapsed onto a sofa in the boys' Common Room and Harry went into his own room.

He deposited Draco on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

'_What should I do now? Should I put some pajamas on him or leave him be? What does one do in a situation like this?'_

Harry sighed, catching sight of how terribly uncomfortable Draco's tight laced up pants were, so he made up his mind and he tugged Draco's shirt out of his pants. He pulled the shirt up and over the blond's head and began working on his trousers. He unclasped Draco's pants and started to untie the ties. Harry pulled Draco's pants down past his hips and stopped at his thighs, forgetting to take off his shoes. He bent down and pulled them off along with his pants.

He folded Draco's clothes and grabbed his shoes and set them on his desk. He went through the door and gently closed it on his way out. Harry walked over and sat next to Ron. Toeing off his shoes, Harry leaned his head back and looked expectantly at Ron.

Ron looked at Harry, "What?"

"I know you've got something to say so just go ahead and say it."

"I told you that if you decided to – _do things_ with Malfoy I didn't want to hear about it."

"Yeah, but you're dying to know why Lisa Turpin thinks I'm dating Draco."

"Alright, _fine_, why would she think that?"

"Draco gets odd mood swings when he's wasted, well from my two experiences at least, and tonight he was always hanging on me when Lisa was around. I think he was actually jealous or something," said Harry, shrugging.

"Jealous of what? It's not like you two've done anything."

"I – well – you're right. What's he got to be jealous of? I don't know what would have led him to believe I was interested in a relationship with him."

"Don't tell me you _did _do something with him!"

"You needn't worry Ron, you said not to tell you."

"Well good, because I don't want to hear about it. Just be careful whatever you do, you know how Malfoy is."

Harry nodded.

Ron punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "I'm going to bed, mate. We're still on for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Harry nodded again. "Yeah, sure thing. M'going to bed, too. Night."

Ron waved him off and they went to their rooms.

Harry paused mid-way to his door; he figured he wouldn't have to deal with a hung-over Draco having a bitchfit at being hung-over when he woke up if he grabbed a Hangover Potion then rather than in the morning. He stopped by the bathroom and withdrew a potion from the cabinet and then made his way back to his room.

The Gryffindor smiled whence he got into his room. Draco was sprawled horizontally across Harry's bed on his belly and his hair was all a mess and his mouth was open.

Harry set the potion on his nightstand and stripped down to his shorts. He readjusted Draco so he could get the blond under the duvet. Once accomplished, Harry settled himself under the blanket and he stroked the sleeping boy's silky hair and smiled when he moved slightly into the caress.

He carded his hand through Draco's hair once more, threw his glasses onto the bed-side table, and lay on his side facing Draco.

Harry started to drift, wondering what tomorrow's trip into Hogsmeade would bring.


	4. Hogsmeade

NOTE: I apologize for the weird section break-ups. FF is being silly and messes up the spacing between paragraphs and I can't quite figure out how to fix it so you get line breaks.

* * *

Draco woke up in a right sour mood; he had a splitting headache and his mouth tasted like fuzz. He came to find himself spooned up against the back of a very warm body. Spooned up against the _naked _back of a very warm body. Spooned up against the naked back of a very warm body he swore was _Harry Potter's._

'_I don't remember undressing or sleeping with Potter…'_

Once he better caught his bearings he realized he was in Harry's bed…again; the third time in the span of two weeks.

The Slytherin felt the sleeping Gryffindor shift and he noticed Harry was awake.

Harry hummed and murmured, "Mornin' sunshine. How're you feeling, princess?"

Malfoy's hand flying to his forehead certainly answered Harry's question.

"Draco! What's the matter?!"

"Hangover," he grit out through clenched teeth, mentally adding _stupid twat_ to the end of his reply.

Harry struggled to untangle himself from the sheets and he grabbed the vial of Hangover Potion he put on his nightstand earlier that morning. He pulled out the stopper and handed it to Draco.

Draco gratefully accepted the potion and knocked it back in one go. He groaned as he pulled the vial away from his lips as it caused a sharp pain to shoot through his skull. He handed back the vial and sighed as the throbbing began to subside.

Draco smirked, remembering again this was the third time he'd been with Harry in bed, "Harry Potter, I hadn't known you were so insistent on bedding me. This is the third time in two weeks; impressive."

"What? Bed yo – I left you – you see, and Pans --" Harry pouted.

Draco chuckled, "I was just taking the piss, you dolt. I figured as much anyway. Care to tell me what I did? Because I honestly can't remember a thing."

"You really don't remember _anything_?"

Draco frowned, "Why? Is there something I _should_ be remembering?"

"Well, not r_eally_. You were only just hanging all over me all night, dancing with me, trying to wank me off, _and _pouncing me on the sofa."

The blond sniffed, "I did no such thing. Malfoys don't pounce. And if we did, why would I pounce on you?"

"Maybe from the mass amount of alcohol you drank, and you chose me because you like me," said Harry, smugly.

Draco looked affronted, "I only had a few, and I _do not_ like you."

"They must've been terribly strong to cause you to wank me in front of a crowd. Alcohol wouldn't exactly _make_ you like me, so some part of you must. Anyway, what was all that about, last week, 'whatever you want it to be.'?"

Draco blushed, "Um, yes, that offer still stands, by the way. But it's not like anyone could tell what I was doing. Besides, I'm sure you enjoyed it."

"Of course I did. But Lisa Turpin and I were talking and she asked me if I had plans for tomorrow, meaning today, and you butt in and said that I had plans with you. So as part of this whatever-you-want-it-to-be deal you'll have the pleasure of accompanying Ron, Hermione, and me to Hogsmeade."

Draco groaned, "And the benefits for me would be…?"

Harry grinned, "Spending the day with me."

"You're not serious are you? I've got to spend my day with you lot at Hogsmeade and you're not giving me anything in return?"

Harry shrugged, slung his arm around Draco and said, "You don't seem to mind my company too much, isn't being with me enough? Hell, maybe I'll even extend the plan if you go with us. You've seemed truly eager to get into my pants."

The Slytherin flushed and glanced at Harry's crotch.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he was conscious of Draco's gaze. He pulled his arm from around the other boy and put it behind his own head. "Since you take longer in the shower, you go first."

Draco stared at him blankly.

"Well? Hop to it!"

Draco crawled over Harry and off the bed. He turned toward Harry and said, "What, Potter, no showering together today?"

Harry threw a sock at Malfoy and said, "Just go and wash up you twat."

Draco laughed and left the room.

Harry watched Draco walk out of the bedroom; he was mesmerized by the way Draco slightly swayed his hips as he walked. He caught himself avidly staring at the dimples just above Draco's bum as his eyes slid down to the curve of the blond's arse. _'I can't believe I'm staring at _Draco Malfoy's_ arse. I've got to admit, he does have an amazing arse…'_

Harry sighed and whispered to himself, "Draco Malfoy, I do think I'm starting to like you."

* * *

Draco made his way to the bathroom, thankful that none of the other Gryffindor boys were in the boys' Common Room.

After he closed the bathroom door he pulled off his underwear and turned the shower up as hot as it would go. He hopped in and was glad to find that the few toiletries Dobby had brought for him the last time were still there.

He quickly washed up and he grabbed a towel and dried off.

Draco wrapped the towel around his waist he made his way back to Harry's room, cursing himself for not bringing any clothes.

When he got into Potter's room, Harry smirked. "I assumed you didn't want to wear that laced up contraption you called a pair of pants to Hogsmeade so I took the liberty and had Dobby bring you some clothes."

Draco looked to where Harry was pointing and was pleased to see that the house-elf hadn't brought him some hideous ensemble.

Draco dropped his towel and began pulling on his trousers.

Harry's mouth fell open at the sight of Draco's nude body. He noticed how flushed the blond's skin was and an image of Draco pulling himself off in the shower made its way into Harry's mind.

Draco turned toward Harry once he managed to get into his pants and smiled at the blush creeping up Harry's neck and to the tips of his ears. "Merlin, Potter, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before you prude."

Harry shook his head, "It's not that…"

Draco just cocked an eyebrow and turned back around and continued dressing.

"I'm going to go and – take a shower."

Draco smiled, "Yes Harry, you go have your 'shower'," he said, using air quotes.

Harry grabbed some pants and a shirt and went to the bathroom.

He stripped down, quickly washed off his hair and body and got dressed.

The Gryffindor went back to his room, towel-drying his hair as he did so.

Harry hadn't expected to find Draco reclining back on his bed, shirtless, idly rubbing his chest and playing with his nipple.

Harry's eyes widened and his pulse quickened. He dropped the towel and squeaked, "Draco! What are you doing?"

The blond opened his eyes and hm'ed? at Harry.

He realized he'd been fondling his chest and pulled his hand away. "Oh, sorry."

"Why haven't you got your shirt on?"

"I don't want to wrinkle it. I can't go to Hogsmeade all wrinkly, now, can I?"

"Well – well, no, I suppose not. But don't you have some sort of undershirt…?"

"Potter, it's summer, it's warm out, and I'd rather like to stay as cool as possible."

"Well, get your socks and shoes on, we're about to leave."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, _mum_." He put on his shirt and buttoned it up, slid his belt through the loops in his trousers, and then put on his socks and shoes.

"Alright, Harry, I look fabulous, let's go."

Harry grinned, pulled on his shoes and stood. He motioned toward the door and asked, "Shall we?" Harry opened the door and allowed Draco ahead of him, then closed the door and followed.

Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them in the Common Room.

"Morning, Ron, 'Mione."

"More like good afternoon, mate. It is well after noon…"

"Would you look at that," commented Draco, sitting on an armchair, "Weasley _can _tell time."

"Oh yes, Malfoy, very witty. I'm sure a kissed prisoner in Azkaban could come up with something better than that. 'Sides you should be grateful Hermione and me helped Harry bring you up here, you sod. So you can stop with the insults."

"It's not as if I couldn't take care of myself," pouted the Slytherin.

"You probably just wanted to get in Harry's room to get into his trousers."

Draco leered at Harry, causing the boy to blush, and then he smirked at Ron. "Been there, done that, wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Draco!" Harry's blush deepened.

Ron slowly turned toward Harry, his face gone ashen, "Harry?"

"It was nothing, Ron."

Draco frowned; he certainly thought it had been something. He really needed to talk to Harry about their situation.

"How about we get going before Honeydukes runs out of candy, hm?" said Hermione, standing up.

'_Thank Hermione for knowing when to change the subject,'_ thought Harry.

He pulled Draco up roughly from his armchair.

The Golden Trio plus Draco descended the seven flights of stairs down to the Entrance Hall and walked down the lawn toward Hogsmeade.

Draco looped his arm through Harry's once they crossed through the Hogwarts gate. Ron eyed them wearily but made no comment.

"So Harry, what was that about it being nothing?"

Harry sighed, "That's not what I meant Malfoy, just don't say shit like that around Ron. He – he's just not exactly understanding of that sort of thing."

Draco smiled slightly, "You _do _think it was something then?"

"Listen Draco, yes, it _is_ something, and you're an alright chap and – and – IthinkImightlikeyou."

Draco came to a standstill and turned to Harry, a wide grin on his face. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I – I think I might like you," repeated Harry, toeing the ground. He looked up at Draco through his fringe, "Please don't make me say it again."

The blond's grin widened, if that was possible, and he clutched Harry's arm to his side tighter. "Granger and Weasley are getting ahead of us; let's catch up with them, yeah?"

'_Wait. The hell was that about? I just told him I _might_ like him and he says let's catch up with them? Not cool.'_

"Oh. Yeah, let's go."

Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and twined their fingers, "Hurry up Harry or they'll have gone there and back again before we even get _there._"

Harry looked down at their hands. _'Okay... Maybe he _does_ like me.'_

The pair of boys eventually caught up with the other two, only to split off anyway since Hermione needed some school supplies and she dragged Ronald with her, and Harry wanted to go to Zonko's.

The brunet grabbed Draco's arm excitedly. "Malfoy, let's go to Zonko's!"

Draco laughed and said, "How old are you, Harry, eight?"

The boys jogged off to Zonko's and entered the joke shop.

Harry was like a kid in a candy store, picking up anything and everything and shoving it into his basket.

Draco just stood back and observed the Gryffindor, enjoying the way Harry's eyes sparkled as he shopped.

"Didn't spend all your fortune did you, Harry?" jaunted Draco as they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

"Actually Malfoy, I didn't even spend half the money I brought…"

Harry held the door open for Draco as Draco asked, "How much have you got in your trousers, Potter?"

Harry chuckled and grinned, then followed the Slytherin into the pub.

Draco blushed but said slyly, "I know how much you've got in those chino's Potter, I meant _money-wise_ you sod."

"Enough to satisfy my needs of a trip to Hogsmeade."

They squeezed through the crowded pub and found an empty table in a secluded corner.

Harry set his bag of tricks on the table and told Draco he was going to get some Butterbeer. Draco replied that he needed a quick trip to the loo.

After taking care of his bladder, Draco stood before the sink and washed his hands. He saw Blaise walk through the door in the mirror.

Blaise nodded at Malfoy and said, "Draco."

Draco nodded in return and coolly replied, "Blaise."

"Who are you here with?"

"Harry and his mates."

Blaise smirked, "How are things going with Potter, then?"

"I'm sure you're aware that I spent the night with him, again?"

The black boy nodded for Draco to continue.

"He was very interested in watching me dress."

Zabini rolled his eyes, "That's nothing new, who _doesn't _stare at you when you get dressed?"

"Well, not only that, but he actually admitted that he might like me."

"Draco… he _might _like you? You've slept how many times with Potter in his bed and he's only just admitted that he _might _like you?"

Draco frowned, "We got each other off…"

"Again?"

"No…

"Then what're you reminding me for?"

"Oh, fuck you Blaise, what do you know?"

"Seriously Draco, I know we've talked about this before, but why haven't you just buggered him yet? You've had a couple chances already…"

"And I've explained to you before. I don't want to just fuck him Blaise, that's why. I want him to actually _like _me back you twat."

"But, Draco, it never mattered before."

"You just don't understand do you? I've liked him _forever_. I'm not a heartless bastard like you who only has sex to get off. Not anymore at least. Why do you care so much anyway? I think you're just jealous because somebody actually likes me and not just my looks."

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Malfoy, you'll make me nauseous. Oh, and believe me, I am not jealous of you and your boy toy, so you can just go back out to your boyfriend then."

"Whatever, Blaise. I'll see you later."

Draco left the bathroom and went back to the table he and Harry had saved.

When Draco arrived at the table he found that Hermione and Weasley had joined Harry.

Draco sidled up to Harry on the bench.

Harry grinned, "Were you having problems, Draco?"

"Oh shut up, Harry, I ran into somebody in the loo and had a little chat."

"Yeah, alright. I got you a Butterbeer and ordered you some lunch."

"Nothing disgustingly greasy, yes?"

"This is the Three Broomsticks, Draco, it's a _pub_, not some fancy French restaurant so no, your meal is made of overly greasy, fattening, artery clogging food. You really should eat more anyway."

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, it's not my fault my eating habits are screwed. Besides, I'm not as skinny as you, my collarbones don't stick out like yours do," he explained running his finger over Draco's collarbones through his shirt.

Hermione coughed, "Although it's _intriguing_ talking about Malfoy's appearance, can we talk about something else?"

Harry pulled his hand away from Draco at the sound of Hermione's voice making Draco laugh.

"Yeah, Harry, looks like you got a big haul from Zonko's."

"Oh yeah mate, they just got in a new shipment of some pretty amazing stuff."

"You mind if I look through your bag?" asked Ron, already rummaging through Harry's bag of tricks.

Harry laughed and said, "'Course not, go right ahead."

"So, 'Mione, what have you and Ron been doing all day?"

"Nothing really, we went to the Post Office and I sent a letter to my folks, we went to Scrivenshaft's and I bought some new quills and more parchment. Then Ron wanted to go to Honeydukes so he bought a bunch of candy for himself and a box for me," replied Hermione, blushing slightly at her last statement.

Harry grinned, "That's great, Hermione!"

"You don't think it's a bit weird?"

"More like bloody well time, Granger. Merlin, Weasley, it's taken you _seven years_ to pluck up enough courage to buy Granger a box of _sweets_?"

Hermione laughed. _'You're one to talk, Malfoy. It's taken you seven years to attempt to get with Harry.'_

Ron's head perked up at the mention of his name just long enough to say, "Sod off, Malfoy."

Harry's grin widened. _'I guess things will never change between these two.'_

Draco was about to make a witty retort but Harry said, "Look, food is here," gesturing to the trays floating by their table.

Harry reached across Draco and grabbed Ron's meal, then his own. Hermione then grabbed hers, leaving one dish left.

"Guess this one's mine then," mumbled Draco.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

He shrugged, "Dunno, but I think it's pretty fantastic so…" he trailed off, tucking into his food.

Draco looked at the plate before him; on it appeared to be some sort of pie. _'Why would Potter have ordered me a pie?' _he mused, tentatively poking his fork into it. He sliced a piece out and quickly examined it. It looked like chicken and vegetables. Draco delicately placed the food in his mouth and closed his eyes at the onslaught of flavor. He slowly chewed, savoring the flavour of the pie. _'Hm, not bad, Harry.'_

The four students ate in relative silence.

Draco leaned back against the wall, feeling completely and utterly full. He couldn't believe he had eaten the entire pie, but it was just so delicious.

Harry, too, had had his share of food and mimicked Draco's pose.

Draco sighed, feeling very pleasantly full.

Harry's lips quirked into a small smile, "Guess you did like it, eh, Draco?"

Draco rolled his head toward Harry and said, "You bet. It was splendid."

Hermione wiped the corner of her mouth daintily with a napkin and started to stand.

"Well, Harry, I think Ron and I are done for the day. We're going to head back to the castle."

"But Herm," whined Ron, "we haven't been to Zonko's yet…"

"Have you any money left?"

Ron blinked and then frowned.

"Exactly why we're going back to the castle. We'll see you later Harry. Malfoy," she said, nodding a goodbye to the blond.

Draco nodded back.

"Yeah, later Harry. Malfoy."

"Goodbye, Weasley!" called Draco, as they exited the pub.

Harry stretched and then slouched down on the bench. He yawned.

"Not tired already are you, Harry? You still haven't accompanied me to Honeydukes."

Harry looked at the blond, whom only moments ago looked as if he were going to explode, to whom now, sitting up straight, was looking excited at the thought of sweets.

"Alright Malfoy. Let me pay and we'll go."

The two boys went up to the bar and paid for their late lunch.

Once they exited the pub Draco latched himself onto Harry's arm.

Harry looked at the boy and allowed himself a small grin.

There weren't all too many students in the candy shop. Most visited Honeydukes as their first stop in Hogsmeade, so seeing how it was almost time they be getting back to the castle there were few students in the shop.

Harry walked lazily through the store, slowly filling up a basket with goodies that caught his eye.

Draco, on the other hand, had quickly filled up one basket and was at the counter getting a box of raspberry truffles.

Harry decided he had enough candy to last him until the next Hogsmeade weekend so he joined the Slytherin at the counter to pay.

"God, Draco, do you have enough candy?" he queried.

He looked at Harry like he'd grown an extra head, "Are you a moron? You can never have enough sweets."

Harry just shook his head and smiled.

They purchased their sweets and made their way back up to the castle.

Draco produced his box of truffles and popped one into his mouth, moaning with satisfaction as he bit into the delectable morsel.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what Draco had bought.

"What have you got there?"

"Raspberry truffles," replied Draco, popping another into his mouth.

Harry chuckled, "So, you're afraid to eat pub food but have no resignations about eating copious amounts of chocolate?"

Draco swallowed and said "Yup."

"You're silly Draco."

He shrugged and ate another piece of chocolate.

* * *

The pair of Seventh Years entered the Entrance Hall and Draco followed Harry up to Gryffindor Tower.

They went up to the dormitory and found Ron doing some homework in their Common Room.

Draco was slightly disappointed when Harry sat down opposite of Ron as it signaled he himself would have to endure an awkward conversation between the Golden Boy and his best mate.

"What're you working on, Ron?"

"Just this report for Flitwick. It was actually due yesterday," he replied, furrowing his brow in concentration.

"Need any help?"

"Naw, mate, I'm just about finished with it. I've gotta meet Herm in the library to study for NEWTs when I'm done, if you want to join us."

Draco sniggered and Ron looked over at the blond questioningly.

He smirked and said, "Weasel, I don't think Harry's too interested in watching you two snog in the library."

The red-head sneered at Malfoy and said, "I'm not going to snog Hermione in the library, ferret. We're honestly going to be studying for NEWTs.

Harry smacked Draco's arm, but said to Ron, "S'alright, Ron, I think I'm gonna hang out here and beat some sense into Malfoy." He smacked Draco's shoulder again for emphasis.

Draco wrenched his arm out of range of Harry's wild smacks, "Alright, Potter, I get your point. I apologize, Weasley," said Draco, through clenched teeth.

Ron smirked at Draco and then grinned at Harry. "Well, mate, I'm finished. Be sure to sock the snake one for me," he said, chuckling. He gathered his things and placed them in his book bag. Shouldering his bag, Ron made his was toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, laters."

Harry sighed and ruffled his own hair, tilting back his head. "So, Draco, what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know, Potter, what do you do when you're not with Granger and Weasley?"

"Just lie about really, walk around the lake, do homework…"

"Sounds like an exhilarating time," replied Draco sarcastically.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy," replied Harry, walking toward his room.

Draco picked up his bags and followed Harry into the bedroom.

Harry fell back onto his bed and rubbed at his forehead. The Slytherin placed his bag of sweets down on Harry's bedside table and took a seat.

Harry sat up and asked, "What kind of candies did you buy?" He grabbed Draco's bag and pulled out the box of truffles. "Do you mind if I try one of these," he asked, grabbing a piece of chocolate.

Before Draco knew it, Harry had placed his last truffle into his mouth. Draco shrieked, "Potter!" and proceeded to jump on the Gryffindor. He grabbed Harry's wrists and tried to get the chocolate back.

Harry's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut, chewing on the truffle before swallowing it down.

Draco whimpered when he saw Harry's throat muscles working to get down the chocolate and he abandoned his wrists and gripped Harry's face between his hands.

He licked the small amount of chocolate off Harry's lips and pushed his tongue inside the chocolaty cavern. He slid his tongue over Harry's trying to get some of the raspberry flavor. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's teeth and the roof of his mouth before the brunet touched his own tongue to the invading muscle.

Draco's eyes flicked open and he started to pull away, an apology on his lips, but Harry threaded his fingers through the hair at Draco's nape and pulled him back down into the kiss.

Harry sucked on Draco's bottom lip, nibbling and sucking until it became a deep red color. He soothed the abused lip with his tongue and then slid it into Draco's mouth.

Draco sucked at Harry's tongue, pushing his own against Harry's. He could still taste the chocolate and raspberry filling, but underneath there was something that tasted distinctly of Harry. Something that tasted like citrus and cinnamon and Draco loved it.

Harry felt heat pool in his groin when Draco flicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth. Harry was sure Draco was enjoying the kiss as much as he was if the impressive bulge pressing against the zip of the blond's trousers was any evidence to go by.

Draco was almost painfully hard, and just from _kissing _Harry Potter.

'_Why is he so damn sexy?'_ thought Draco.

The Slytherin's hands moved from Harry's face down to his hips on their own accord; his thumbs rubbed at Harry's prominent hip bones which were peeking over the waistband of his trousers.

Harry sighed happily and pushed his hips up firmly into Malfoy's, massaging Draco's tongue more insistently.

Draco was breathing - more like panting - heavily through his nose. He was becoming deliciously lightheaded from the intoxicating kiss, but he figured it would be better to take a breather than pass out. He pulled away from Harry's mouth reluctantly and pressed his head against Harry's mop of hair.

Harry, too, was breathless. He kissed Draco's neck, and noticed that the door to his room was open.

'_Oh! Somebody could've seen us!'_

Harry was slightly frightened that this thought caused him to arch his body into Draco's.

He carefully pushed at Draco's shoulder, causing the blond to slowly lift his head away from his tangle of hair. Draco grinned goofily at Harry, making Harry smile in return. Draco raised his eyebrow questioningly and Harry shook his head to clear his mind so he could remember what it was he was going to tell Draco. He eyed the open door again and remembered what he was going to say.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I just realized we've been snogging with the door wide open this whole time."

"Your point being?"

"Well, would you mind closing it?"

"Yeah, actually I would."

Harry frowned.

Draco smiled.

He let go of Harry's hips and swaggered toward the door, picking up Harry's tie, he wrapped it around the door handle and faced Harry and closed the door.

Harry smiled and Draco swayed back toward the bed. He climbed onto it and lay back on top of Harry, tonguing his ear lobe.

Harry keened when Draco lightly bit down and sucked on the sensitive lobe. He ran his hands down Draco's sides, over his hips and down to the backs of his thighs, rubbing them up and down.

Draco straddled the brunet's hips and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. Draco's tongue found Harry's and they danced briefly before he pulled his tongue back into his own mouth, Harry's tongue quickly following.

Harry explored Draco's mouth; tasting every crevice, memorizing every nook that made Draco breathe quicker, and every cranny that made the boy moan.

Draco's hands slipped up Harry's shirt and he pushed it up just under his ribs, stroking his taut abdomen.

Harry gasped, his hands moving up to Draco's arse, pulling the blond's hips down and grinding his own erection up against Draco's.

Draco broke their kiss, urging Harry up so he could fully remove his shirt.

Harry, in turn, urgently began working at the buttons of Draco's shirt. His nimble fingers made quick work of the piece of clothing and Draco shucked it to the floor.

Draco's hands smoothed down Harry's stomach and down to the clasp of his jeans.

Harry's body tensed. Draco kissed Harry's forehead and put his mouth by Harry's ear and whispered, "I'll stop if you want me to."

Harry shook his head vigorously and gasped when Draco undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper.

Draco pulled down Harry's jeans, Harry shimmying slightly to aid in removing his pants.

Once his pants were successfully removed, Harry eagerly pulled off his briefs.

Draco stared in awe. Yes, he had seen Harry naked before, but never naked and flushed and spread out and panting beneath him.

Harry bit his lip and lowered his eyes away from Draco's gaze, moving his hands to Draco's pants. He didn't bother with the button and just began pulling down on the trousers.

Draco chuckled and lifted himself up and removed his pants and boxers in one fluid movement. He reveled in the sensation of the feeling of Harry's skin on his. He leaned down and sucked at Harry's collarbone; an exceptionally hard suck making Harry scrape his fingernails down Draco's back. Draco hissed in pleasure and licked a trail down to Harry's nipple. He circled the small pink nub with his tongue, engulfing it for a quick moment, and releasing it, only to blow a cool puff of air across it causing Harry's nipple to harden. Draco did the same to Harry's right nipple and Harry groaned. Draco then rubbed his hands against Harry's flanks and nuzzled his nose in the hair leading from Harry's navel to his groin.

Harry pulled Draco up and pushed his tongue into the Slytherin's mouth.

Draco smiled into the kiss and moved his hand down and gave Harry's thick length a squeeze. He stroked; up-down-up-_twist._

Harry writhed against Draco, moaning wantonly. He fumbled blindly in the drawer next to his bed and once his hand found what he was looking for he broke away from Draco. He flipped open the tube and squirted a glob of gel onto his hand and grabbed Draco's prick.

Draco groaned loudly when Harry got a hold of his hardness. He let go of Harry for a moment to rub his hand against Harry's to get some of the lube. Draco kneeled up and resumed his hold on Harry's heavy cock. He used carefully measured strokes, down to the base, twisting to the tip and rubbing his thumb over the tiny slit at the head. Draco's left hand came down and rolled and squeezed Harry's bollocks in his palm, his finger smoothing down to play at Harry's perineum.

Harry began his ministrations on Draco's hard length; tentatively fingering the throbbing vein on the underside. Harry grinned when Draco gasped and faltered in his movements on himself.

Draco stroked down hard on Harry after his experimental touch. Harry shut his eyes and moaned.

Harry wrapped his hand around Draco and slowly and lightly fisted him.

Draco leaned forward and crashed his lips into Harry's. Their tongues twining tantalizingly, their pricks becoming trapped between their heated bodies; the sensitive tip of Harry's rubbing against Draco's smooth stomach. Their position limited the space for their hands to move, but each boy was too caught up in the heady kiss to care.

Harry pulled away, gasping for much needed air, grounding himself by grabbing onto Draco's shoulder; the familiar tingle welling in his stomach.

Draco continued stroking Harry, pulling his hand to his mouth and sucking on his middle finger, thoroughly wetting it with saliva. He circled Harry's entrance with the digit and slightly pushed against the pucker.

Harry bowed his body toward Draco, the blond's finger easily slipping past Harry's tight right of muscles, making Harry cry out in ecstasy.

Draco sped up his hand on Harry's cock, increasing the pressure and circling the head a little harder.

Harry had stilled his hand on Draco's cock, but pumped him faster as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Draco moaned low in his throat, searching Harry's insides for the gland that would make him scream and come apart. On an especially hard down stroke, Draco found Harry's prostate, making the Gryffindor see starbursts behind his lids, making his stomach jump into his throat, making his entire world explode.

Harry let out a silent scream as he spurted over Draco's thighs and his own stomach and chest. He squeezed Draco's prick as he came and the blond exploded as well, his spunk mixing with Harry's on his belly and thighs. Harry pulled Draco down for a smoldering kiss, caressing Draco's lips and tongue with his own.

Harry ended the kiss, petting Draco's damp, tousled hair; smoothing it away from Draco's forehead as Draco rested his cheek against Harry's chest.

Draco took a deep breath and sighed loudly through his nose, "Well Potter, thanks for eating my last chocolate," he smirked.

Harry pinched Draco's bum, eliciting a squawk from the blond, but smiled and said "Happy to do it, it was delicious and so are you."

"Don't be cheesy, Harry."

"Oh I'm not, I'm quite chocolaty," replied Harry, causing the blond to snort very unattractively yet oh-so-adorably. "But really, I'm glad that it was my bed you collapsed into two weeks ago, or else you'd be with Seamus or some other random bloke right now."

"Um, ew, no. Not that Seamus is a bad looking chap or anything but I'd much rather be here in your bed than with a randy Irishman."

"Meaning?"

"I like _you_, alright?"

Harry frowned. "Really? Huh. I thought this was just a spur of the moment wank," he said scratching his chin.

Draco looked crestfallen. _'The hell? He was just playing me; telling me he liked me just to humiliate me?' _Draco was about to rise, but Harry burst out laughing.

"The fuck is so funny, Potter?" hissed Draco.

"I was just joking with you, you bint.

Draco pouted and turned away from the brunet, "S'not funny, Harry. I don't like feeling used," he said, collapsing back onto Harry making the air in Harry's lungs escape with a soft 'oof'.

'_Serves you right, you horribly adorable twat of an arse-hole,'_ Draco smiled.

The Slytherin ran the pad of his middle finger over Harry's scar, causing the boy to shiver.

Draco grinned. "Erogenous zone much, Harry?"

Harry exhaled and replied, "Guess so."

Draco did it again.

"Draco! Stop that," he said, pulling Draco's hand away and smothering the blond boy with a kiss.

"Hey, Harry, do you know where Hermione is? I need her to check – Oh my!"

There was a thud of a falling textbook and the flutter of some homework parchments.

Harry paused in necking Draco long enough to let out a terrified shriek and throw a pillow at the intruder, whom was Neville Longbottom.

"Mind the tie, Neville! There's a reason it's tied around the doorknob!" Harry squeaked, scrambling to pull the blanket up and over his and Draco's naked bodies.

Malfoy laughed as he situated himself under the blanket, cuddled against Harry's side, with only the top of his head peeking over the top of the blanket. He looked over at Harry and the Golden Boy was flushed with embarrassment.

"You better get out Longbottom; I think you've embarrassed poor Harry. Oh, Granger is in the library with Weasley. Probably snogging him so be careful," said Draco, slightly muffled by Harry's chest and the comforter.

"Right, thanks, _Malfoy?!_" Neville was shocked to hear Draco Malfoy's voice from beneath the covers of one Harry Potter's bed. "Um, yes, I'll just get my things and go!" Neville quickly gathered his book and papers and scurried out the room, the door slamming behind him.

Draco laughed.

"My god! That was mortifying," laughed Harry.

"I guess the tie on the door things isn't universal throughout Hogwarts…"

"No, all the boys in the dorm know to do it; I guess Neville just wasn't paying attention…"

"Leave it to Longbottom to burst ion on people while they snog."

The boys looked at each other and laughed.

After their giggles subsided there was a pause; a quite awkward we're-not-naked-and-didn't-just-wank-each-other-off-pause.

Harry furrowed his brow for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. He draped his arm behind Draco's head and said:

"I think I've got my answer."

Draco raised an elegant brow, "Your answer to what?"

"To what I want this to be, y'know between us."

"Oh?" he asked, rubbing Harry's belly, urging him to continue, "And what would it be?"

"I want to be able to do this with you."

"Like a friends with benefits sort of thing?" asked Draco, slightly disappointed.

"No," Draco frowned, "more like a Draco be my boyfriend sort of thing."

Draco grinned, "Draco Malfoy, Harry "The Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World Twice" Potter's boyfriend?"

Harry smiled shyly, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well, Harry, I don't know, what about poor Lisa?"

"Oh come on Draco, you know I was just trying to get your knickers in a twist. And you _know_ I like you and enjoy your company, so why not make our little arrangement official?"

"Potter that was the least romantic thing I've ever heard."

Harry shrugged, "Never said I was the romantic type did I?"

"Well…," drawled Draco.

"Draco!" whined Harry.

Draco suppressed a giddy grin. "Alright Harry, you've convinced me." Draco allowed the grin to spread across his face as he kissed Harry gently. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: boyfriends. How homosexual does that sound?"

Harry laughed, "Draco, you are so strange."

"Says the naked boy lying next to me."

Harry stroked a finger down Draco's cheek and the blond kissed his hand.

"So, Draco, about the Ravenclaw party on Saturday… do you wanna meet me here, or should I meet you at your room?"

"You should probably meet me at mine. You know how long I take to get ready."

"Yeah, that's true."

Draco gasped indignantly and slapped Harry's thigh making the Gryffindor laugh.

"Okay, so I'll meet you at yours around seven thirty?"

"Alright, sounds spectacular." Draco ran a hand through his hair and got up. "I should probably go, it's getting late."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled it slightly, "Don't go. Stay. Please?" begged Harry. Draco bit his lip. "Please?" he asked again, jutting out his lower lip.

Draco smiled. "Alright, I'll stay."


	5. Ravenclaw Party

A/N: Just for the record, the only reason why this 'NEWTs study session' is lame is because I do not think the Ravenclaws would be capable of throwing a fabulous party.

* * *

After Harry had done some of his homework he laid down to take a quick nap before he was supposed to meet Draco. Well, when the brunet woke he found that it was seven forty-five.

"Oh shit!"

Harry scrambled off his bed and frantically changed into more _appropriate_ attire. He passed a hand through his hair in an attempt to get his mop to at least look stylishly messy.

Harry rushed out of his room, down the stairs and through the Common Room. He almost made it through the Portrait Hole but was stopped when somebody called his name.

He paused and turned toward the voice.

"Harry? Where are you going? The party doesn't start until later…"

"Hermione, er, I'm supposed to meet somebody and head to the party with them."

She cocked a brow, "So you're meeting Draco, then?"

Harry blushed and smiled shyly, "Yes, actually I am."

"So you made your decision?"

"Yeah, I have."

She grinned at him, "That's splendid Harry!"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sorry Hermione but I've got to go. I'm running late; I'd agreed to meet Draco at seven thirty and it's almost seven fifty. I'll see you at the Ravenclaw Common Room, though."

"Alright Harry, I won't keep you any longer. See you later."

"Laters, 'Mione."

Harry stepped through the Portrait Hole and began his descent to the dungeons.

He made it to the Slytherin Portrait at eight, on the dot.

'_I hope he's not angry that I'm late.'_

Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the Portrait.

He waited a few moments as he held his breath and then the Portrait opened.

"Potter? The hell brings you down here?" asked Pansy.

"Wow, Pansy, you look amazing."

"Of course I do," she replied, striking a pose, "but that's not what I asked. What are you down here in the dungeons for?"

"Um, er - the party--Oh! Draco. I'm supposed to meet Draco for the party."

"Draco?" she questioned and Harry nodded. She cocked a brow and shrugged, "Well, alright, go on, last room on the right."

Harry shot her a grin and thanked her.

He walked on down the hall and knocked on the last door at the end of the corridor.

The blond Slytherin boy answered the door, clad only in his underpants.

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled, "You're not wearing _that_ to the party are you? I think everyone else will try and eat you if you do."

"Harry!" he gasped, "urgh, I'm not _ready _yet," he groaned, pulling the Gryffindor into his room and shutting the door.

He pushed Harry down onto his bed and stood in front of his wardrobe.

"_What _am I supposed to wear?" moaned Draco.

Harry decided that he was quite content with Draco's current outfit, but Harry wouldn't allow anyone in on his personal view of Draco's arse.

Harry leaned to the side to get a look at Draco's closet. He nodded at the closet and suggested, "How about those black fitted light blue pin-striped pants?"

Draco laughed, "_You're_ gonna dress _me_? Potter you can barely dress yourself properly. Although you're ensemble today is quite attractive…"

It was Harry's turn to laugh, "Are you joking? I just threw something on because I was running late."

Draco frowned, "You were late?"

"Yeah, you said seven thirty didn't you? I got here at eight…"

"Well, good thing you were late; I was naked and just freshly out of the shower half an hour ago."

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh shut up, you. If I _do_ wear the pin-striped pants, what shirt am I supposed to wear with it?"

"How about the light-blue shirt, then?" said Harry, pointing at a long-sleeved shirt with a few chains down the middle.

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Not bad, Potter."

Draco resumed his changing; he pulled the pin-striped pants from the wardrobe and proceeded to step into them.

Harry could only stare at the blond beauty before him. He couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to the way the trousers accentuated Draco's firm arse. Harry hadn't realized he stood until his hands were caressing over Draco's thighs and over his hips.

This startled Draco and he gasped, "Potter, this is no time to be groping me, we'll never make it to the party this way."

"But you look so amazing in these pants," replied Harry, rubbing his hands over Draco's bum.

"Of course I do."

Harry laughed and kissed at Draco's neck, "You Slytherins, you're all the same."

Draco frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you all _know _you're bloody gorgeous."

Harry stopped with his caresses and allowed Draco to pull his shirt over his head, but he couldn't stop himself from smoothing his hands up the blond's chest and up to pluck at his nipples.

Draco moaned, "Harry, honestly, if you keep up with this the party will be over."

Harry pouted but pulled the Slytherin's shirt down and over his abdomen; although he did spin Draco around and plunge his tongue into his mouth. Draco didn't protest and met Harry's tongue, licking and sucking and loving it. Draco noticed it was getting to be eight twenty and pushed Harry away and back onto his bed.

"Now stay." Harry did, looking slightly disappointed. "Good boy. Maybe after the party we can snog, but right now I've got to finish dressing."

"Well, hurry up then."

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of socks and then his shoes. He stood up and gave himself an once-over in the mirror, winking at his reflection.

Harry laughed.

"Okay. Ready."

"Great, let's go."

"Oh, _I'm _ready but you are _definitely _not."

Draco smoothed out Harry's shirt and mussed up Harry's hair a bit more with a bit of styling gel.

"Now _you're_ ready and we can go."

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's hand and hauled him through the Common Room and up to Ravenclaw House.

* * *

Draco and Harry arrived in the Ravenclaw Common Room and the party was already in full swing.

Seamus spotted Harry and waved for him to come over. Harry grinned and signaled that he'd be over in a minute.

Draco turned to Harry and asked, "What do you want to drink Harry?"

"Um, whatever you're having will be fine."

"Alright, I'll be back."

"Okay, well I'm going to go over and talk with Seamus and the lot so you know where I'll be."

Draco nodded and said, "Got it," before heading toward the bar.

Harry walked over to the rest of the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys whom were grinning mischievously. Harry was hesitant to join them after he saw their evil expressions of glee.

"'Sup wif you, 'Arry?" slurred Seamus.

Harry laughed, "Seamus, you've probably been here for what, twenty minutes, and you're already twatted off your face."

"M'not twatted off m'face you prick."

"Yeah, of course not."

"You 'ere wif Mafloy?"

"Yes, I'm here with _Malfoy,_" Harry chuckled, emphasizing that Draco's surname was indeed Malfoy and _not _Mafloy.

Dean grinned, "Neville told us about you and Malfoy and your Saturday evening."

Harry coughed, "I've no idea what you're talking about." Harry narrowed his eyes at Neville and the boy shrank back into the group.

The three boys rolled their eyes.

Harry sighed, "Alright, yeah, what about it?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"Just t'at you two 'er havin' a bout o' naked tongue twista'."

Harry blushed.

"_Who_ was having a naked bout of tongue twister?" asked Ron, joining their group.

Harry was about to reply 'no one' but Dean beat him to it.

"Harry and Malfoy, ya' know, after you lot went to Hogsmeade."

Ron paled, "You skived out on studying to neck with Malfoy?"

"Um, yes?" whispered Harry.

Ron frowned, "Didn't I ask you not to tell me if you were going to be doing things with Malfoy?"

"S'not my fault! You were the one that _asked_ you prat."

"Alright fine, if you all are going to be talking about this I'm going to go and talk with Susan. 'Scuse me," replied the ginger-haired boy.

"Thanks guys," said Harry sarcastically, "now he's pissed with me."

"It's not like we knew not to tell him, Harry," said Neville.

"Well _you_ shouldn't have told these buggers at all."

"I'm sorry Harry; I was shocked I _had _to tell somebody."

"But _why_? Now Ron knows that I've been doing stuff with Draco!"

"What kind of stuff have you been doing with me?" asked Draco, handing Harry a martini glass filled with a red liquid.

"Never you mind, it doesn't matter."

Draco shrugged and sipped at his drink, casually throwing his arm around Harry's waist.

Dean, Neville and Seamus all snickered at the action and Harry blushed, sipping at his own drink.

"Alright boys, I think Harry's been humiliated enough for today; let's go poke fun at someone else."

"We'll see you later Harry," said Neville.

"Yeah, laters Neville," he whispered, not looking at the boy.

Draco laughed.

Harry glared at him, "Are you laughing at my expense, you git?"

Draco ruffled Harry's hair and then kissed his forehead.

"My friends suck," he pouted.

"They do not suck Potter. They're just joking with you."

"Yeah? They _still _suck because now Ron knows there's something going on between us and he's not happy with it."

"Well forget what Ron thinks, just have fun, have a few drinks and forget it and enjoy yourself."

Harry nodded and took another sip of his drink. He hummed, "What is this, it's really good."

"Cosmopolitan, Potter."

"You think that calling us boyfriends sounds homosexual, saying that you like cosmopolitans sounds even more homosexual."

"Well, I don't care. They taste delicious," replied Draco, finishing off his Cosmo.

"Do you want another?"

Harry raised his glass indicating that he still had some left.

"Okay, I'm going to get another for myself."

"Wait a minute, I'll go with you."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry along with him.

Anthony Goldstein was manning the bar, "'Lo Malfoy, what can I get you?"

"Jim Beem."

Goldstein fixed the blond's drink and handed it to him. Draco took a sip.

"How's it taste?"

"Fabulous."

Anthony grinned and moved on to fix somebody else's drink.

Draco took another sip and said, "Let's go dance Harry."

Harry laughed, "Draco! You know I don't like dancing!"

Draco turned toward the other boy and grinned, "You like dancing with _me_."

"That is true."

The Slytherin pulled Harry close and wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled and wrapped his own arm around Draco.

The two boys ground against each other in time with the music, grinning all the while and kissing each other every once in a while.

Draco took a gulp of his drink and Harry asked, "What are you drinking anyway?"

"Whiskey," replied Draco, tilting his glass toward Harry, "want some?"

Harry grinned and wrapped his hand around Draco's neck and pulled him close. He thrust his tongue into the blond's mouth, and swirled it around to get a taste of the whiskey.

He pulled away, smiling goofily, "It's good."

Draco returned the smile and finished off his drink.

"I'm going to go get another for myself. Do you want something?"

"Er, sure.**"**

Draco cocked a brow, "Anything specific?"

"Surprise me."

Draco smirked and Harry said, "I'm gonna go have a seat on the couch."

Draco nodded and returned to the bar.

Harry seated himself on the couch and sighed, licking his dry lips. He noticed somebody had plopped down beside him and it wasn't Draco.

"Hello, Harry."

"Blaise," he replied, acknowledging the Slytherin.

"How're you doing?"

He shrugged, "Alright, and yourself?"

Blaise sighed, "I'm quite lonely actually."

"How so?"

Zabini scooted closer to Harry, "I mean I want somebody to be with."

Harry coughed and scooted away slightly, "Well there are plenty of lovely ladies here to choose from. What about Mandy?"

"I don't want Mandy, Harry, I want _you_," he said, pressing his lips against Harry's.

Harry furrowed his brow and tried to push the Slytherin boy away.

Draco returned to find Zabini snogging Harry on the couch; the brunet trying to resist but the other boy was too forceful. Draco rushed over to the pair and pulled Zabini off of Harry and pushed him to the floor.

"The fuck, Blaise?" he hissed angrily.

"What? It's not like he's your property. You're not even dating. He doesn't even _like_ you."

"Yes we are and yes he _does_ you cunt. I can't believe I called you my friend. I was right; you are just a jealous asshole. Go find some _slut _to stick your dick in."

"Fuck you, too, Malfoy. You've changed since we were together," the black boy whispered angrily.

"Yeah, for the better, unlike you."

Blaise flicked him off and picked himself up off the floor. He brushed himself off and scurried off to find somebody else to hit on.

Draco sighed, handed Harry his drink, and sat down next to the brunet.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm sorry Draco, I messed things up between you two."

Draco downed his drink, coughing slightly at the burn, and said, "No you didn't. Blaise is just jealous because I've got somebody who doesn't only want me for sex."

"I still feel bad though."

"Don't. He knows I've liked you since I've known of yo--" Draco clamped his mouth shut.

Harry smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "He knows what, Draco?"

Draco sighed, figuring he'd have to tell Harry eventually. "I've liked you since I've known of you Harry. When I met you on the train when we were eleven, I was reeled in. Sure, I was an evil little bastard to you but really I actually liked you, and I still do. And that fucker Blaise was the first to find out and now that I actually have you he's being a twat about it."

Harry grinned and kissed Draco gently on the lips.

Draco raised his brow, but then closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry pulled away and smiled at the Slytherin.

Draco grinned back and couldn't help but kiss him again. He bit at Harry's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips and licked Draco's top lip with the tip of his tongue. He slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth and rubbed his tongue against Draco's.

They were interrupted, however, by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Draco pulled back with one last lick to Harry's lips.

He laced his fingers with Harry's and looked to the intruder.

Draco blinked, "Pansy? What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, really. Terry is off somewhere so I decided to come and bother you and your – Harry?"

"Yes, _my_ Harry."

"You guys are…_dating_?"

"Officially since last Sunday," added Harry.

Pansy pursed her lips, "And this came about how?"

"Snape's punishments are actually beneficial," said Draco.

"It helped that Draco's been in love with me since forever, too," smirked Harry.

Draco blushed but glared at the Gryffindor anyway.

"Draco, are you sure you can do this?"

"Do you have doubts in me Pans?"

"Yeah, actually I do. You're a whore Draco. You'd sleep with anything with an orifice you could shove yourself in."

"Well, I'm no longer a skank Pans, sorry to disappoint you."

Harry grinned at Draco.

"That's great, Draco, really, I'm so happy for you," replied Pansy, slightly sarcastic, looking around the Common Room for Boot.

She spotted him and called out his name.

"There's Terry. I'll see you later Draco. Potter."

Harry smiled luringly and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco smiled and was about to kiss Harry, but yet again somebody disturbed them.

Daphne Greengrass and Justin Finch-Fletchley bounded over and collapsed onto the sofa opposite the one Harry and Draco were currently occupying.

"Malfoy!" slurred Justin, happily "just 'oo we were lookin' fo'."

"Yeah, Malfoy, 'bout that Defense 'gainst 'tha Dark Arts project, ya' need to 'av your part done fer Monday so we can finish it fer Tuesday."

"I'm absolutely amazed that the two of you could remember to tell me that whilst completely drunk."

They laughed, "We're not drunk."

Draco stifled a laugh, "You two most certainly are."

Draco stood, pulling Harry up with him, "I'll get it done by tomorrow evening so don't worry about anything at all. Let's go somewhere else Harry."

Harry stood and followed the Slytherin to another set of comfortable couches.

Draco plopped himself down in one and Harry lay down lengthwise, his head in Draco's lap.

The blond smiled down at Harry and stroked his hand through Harry's hair.

Harry sighed contentedly and cuddled closer into Draco's heat.

He rubbed Harry's forehead making sure to rub his fingertip over the brunet's sensitive scar.

Nott, Macmillan and Brocklehurst happened upon the couple and Mandy struck up a conversation.

"Hello Malfoy, Harry."

"Hey there, Mandy," replied Harry, "enjoying your evening?"

"Yes, I guess, our party's not quite as fun as the last two've been."

"Got that right," mumbled Draco.

"What?" asked Mandy, cocking an eyebrow.

"You guys don't know how to throw a party. The music isn't loud enough, and there are no outrageously ridiculous drinking games; no firewhiskey pong, no games of 'I Never' not even childish games such as 'spin the bottle' or truth-or dare."

"Well, you're right about the music, but why don't you start up a game if you're so bored?" asked Ernie.

"Because I'm actually enjoying myself just fine here with Harry right now."

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor not only getting along, but also being quite _intimate,_" stated Theodore, a Slytherin himself, astonished.

"Don't look so surprised Nott, I know you 'got along well' with that Lavender bird."

"So what? She wasn't my supposed enemy like you and Potter are."

"Were. And you must be joking right?"

Theodore looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Draco sighed, "I haven't hated Potter all this time. I've actually been interested in him for a long while. So really, it's no shock that we've actually gotten together."

"I never heard of any such crush on Potter."

"You must be daft then if you hadn't."

"When did you guys get together then?" asked Mandy, interested.

"Kind of after the Gryffindor party, after the Potions incident and such. But officially after the last Hogsmeade trip."

"That's splendid Malfoy, it's nice to see _some _people are able to get along," she said eyeing Ernie.

"Hey! What? That was definitely your fault!"

"Was not! You were the one that bought the damned thing!"

Draco ignored the rest of their conversation and continued stroking Harry's forehead. Draco noticed Harry had his eyes shut and looked to be about to fall asleep. He ran his forefinger over Harry's scar and the brunet shivered. He moaned softly and opened his eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Drake, I'm bored," he stated, yawning slightly.

"Yeah? Me too."

"And m'tired."

Draco smiled at Harry's sleepy voice, "You want to go to my room?"

Harry yawned and nodded. He sat up and helped Draco up off the sofa.

Draco clasped Harry's hand in his and they made their way back to the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

The couple arrived in Draco's room and Harry collapsed onto the Slytherin's bed.

Draco chuckled and got on his bed and crawled up to Harry.

"You really are tired, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, "I was napping before I came and got you. I guess I didn't sleep long enough, or I slept _too _long."

Draco lay back and sighed.

"What about you? Why were you so eager to leave?"

"Same reason as you; I was bored."

Harry looked at the blond, disbelievingly.

"Alright. I was tired of people bothering us about being together."

"Aw, how sweet."

Draco smacked him lightly on the arm but grinned.

Harry yawned, rubbing his arm.

"Are you _that_ tired, Harry?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm quite bloody knackered."

Draco looked over at Harry, his eyes closed and his breaths starting to even.

He kneeled up and said, "Arms up."

Harry opened an eye but didn't comply.

Draco poked the other boy in the ribs and said, "Arms up!"

The raven-haired Gryffindor raised his arms after letting out a girlish squeak.

The blond slid his hands up Harry's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He then proceeded to the button of Harry's pants and popped it open then undid the zipper.

Harry lifted his hips and Draco pulled the trousers down and off his legs, pulling off his shoes as he did so. Harry grinned happily in relief as he was able to get more comfortable.

Draco pulled off his own shoes, shirt and trousers and crawled to the head of the bed, pulling down the blanket. He grabbed Harry and hauled him up to the head of the bed, too.

He pulled up the covers and threw them over Harry and himself.

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled the blond to him. He curled up against Draco's side and placed his hand on his flat belly; tracing small patterns with his finger.

"Draco?" The blond cocked a brow at Harry. "Is it true that you're no longer going to be a slut?"

Draco frowned slightly, saddened that Harry had to make sure he would only be with him.

"Of course Harry, now that I've got you."

Harry laid his head on Draco's chest and yawned, "You're so silly, Draco."

"But why? It's the truth. I've not longer the need to be with random people if you're dating me."

Harry kissed Draco's chin and the Slytherin smiled, tilting his head down to fully kiss Harry.

Draco closed his eyes and delved his tongue into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to sigh happily.

Harry pulled away and kissed Draco's chest.

Draco smoothed his hand over Harry's hair and leaned down to suck at Harry's shoulder; hard enough to leave a mark.

Harry moaned softly, "I can't believe you just marked me."

"I've got to do what I can to make sure nobody steals you from me."

"Dray, nobody could steal me away if they even tried. You're too damn gorgeous for me to leave."

Draco pouted jokingly, "Is that all I am to you, a hot body?" He asked, rubbing his hand down his own chest, over his crotch, down his thigh and back up ending back at his chest.

Harry watched the movement. He pondered for a moment, and then said cheekily, "Yeah, that's mostly why."

Draco pinched him, "Arse."

They were silent for a few moments until Harry rolled Draco's nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Draco moaned, "I thought you were tired?"

"I _am_ tired."

"Then don't play with my nipple or else you'll be up all night with me."

Harry grinned but pulled his hand away. He lay flat on his back and sighed, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders.

"Where're you going?" asked Draco sadly, moving over to Harry and wrapping himself around the Gryffindor boy.

"Just getting more comfortable."

Draco curled up against Harry's side and kissed his cheek.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled.

The two were quiet for a moment.

Draco was about to comment to Harry about how he needed help with his Defense against the Dark Arts project tomorrow but realized the brunet had fallen asleep.

Draco smiled and took off Harry's glasses and placed them on his side table. He kissed the sleeping boy and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Night Harry."

'_I think I love you.'_


	6. Incubus

'_Sunday morning.' _Draco groaned.

'_I bloody well _loathe _Sundays_.'

Draco sighed, and then grinned. During the night he somehow managed to maneuver himself on top of the Golden Boy; the brunet's warmth seeping into the Draco's own skin making the blond hold him closer.

He kissed Harry's shoulder as he woke, causing little goose pimples to arise upon Harry's skin. Draco smiled and licked the spot; laving Harry's shoulder with his tongue and then licking up the Gryffindor's collarbone up to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He bit down gently and soothed the spot with the flat of his tongue. Draco licked up Harry's neck to his pulse point where he _sucked_; hard enough to leave another mark. He continued his exploration up; mouthing at Harry's jaw and then planting a kiss at the spot just behind Harry's ear.

The Gryffindor woke, sliding his hands behind Draco's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Normally Draco would have protested – morning breath was absolutely _dreadful_ – but Harry somehow managed to maintain his slightly cinnamon-citrus-Harry flavor in the morning so Draco didn't mind. Not that he ever minded kissing the raven-haired boy.

Their tongues met lazily; happily familiarizing themselves with each other.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed, stretching.

Draco licked his lips of Harry's taste and smiled, "I quite enjoy waking up next to you, Potter."

"Don't you mean on top of or underneath me as those are the two positions we've been finding ourselves in."

"Well yeah, that too," he shrugged, "I like waking up _with _you, then. It's a lovely feeling; waking up with somebody you like." _'Maybe even love.'_

Harry smiled, "Yeah, it is."

Harry stretched again and sat up, he glanced over at Draco's clock and said, "I should be going Draco." He got up off the bed and pulled on his pants.

Draco frowned and tucked his finger in one of Harry's belt loops and pulled on him.

Harry turned toward Draco and said, "Draco, I can't stay, the others will wonder where I am…"

"No they won't, Potter, they'll know where you are. They'll know you're here with _me_."

He pulled on Harry and pulled him back onto the bed. Draco climbed on top of the Gryffindor, making the raven-haired boy chuckle.

"Besides, I've got a Defense against the Dark Arts project I need you to help me with."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure you've got a 'Defense against the Dark Arts project' you need me to help you with."

"No, Harry, seriously, you know all about it and I could really use your help. I don't know how but I somehow managed to get behind on my studies, and my group needs my part by today. Also, I need to learn about it so I won't fail my NEWTs."

Harry sighed and sat up, pulling Draco to sit up beside him.

"Alright, _fine,_ I'll help you," replied Harry, grinning, "What have you got to get information on?"

Draco frowned and got up from the bed, searching around on the floor for his school bag. He found it lying slightly underneath his bed and pulled it out. He flipped through a folder and found the parchment with the requirements of the project.

"I'm supposed to learn about the history, effects, and ways to protect from Succubi and Incubi."

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair line, "You've got to learn about sex-demons?" he asked slowly.

Draco coughed and blushed slightly, "Yes, sex-demons…"

Harry smirked, "You didn't know that Succubi and Incubi were sex demons did you?"

"Potter, it's not like I go out of my way and look into these types of things."

Draco settled himself back on his bed and let out a sigh.

"Well, let's get started then."

Harry pulled out Draco's Defense Against the Dark Arts book and flipped to the section on the demons. The Gryffindor frowned in concentration as he read the passage.

He read out loud, "According to this; Incubi are male demons and Succubi are the same type of demon though in the form of a female."

While Harry read this, Draco jotted down some notes on a piece of parchment.

"These demons," continued Harry, "come to people while they're asleep and have sexual intercourse with the sleeper in order to sustain themselves; to the point of exhaustion or death of the sleeper. It is debated, however, that Incubi and Succubi are not of different genders, but are able to change their sex; they could sleep with a man as a succubus and get his sperm, then change form, into an incubus, and impregnate a woman."

Here, Draco made a disgusted face and frowned.

"There is no certain form of a Succubus or Incubus, however they are usually seen as alluring figures with ethereal beauty and often with bat-like wings, sometimes horns, a tail, snakelike eyes, hooves, fangs, and other such demonic qualities.

"Some forms of protection are amulets with the words Semangloph, Sansenoi, and Senoi carved into them. Also a certain Succubus, Lililth, was to be condemned to drowning if she had not heeded to return to the kingdom of God, so the spell _Somniculose_ may also work."

Draco pursed his lips, "If you're asleep and are being fucked in your dream by an Incubus or Succubus, how in the world are you supposed to utter a spell? And how are you supposed to know when to wear this amulet? Or are you just supposed to wear it all the time just in case one of these sexual demons tries to kill you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Draco. I didn't say I was the all-knowing master of information on these demons, I was just reading what it said."

"But _you _said that you knew about them."

"I told you that I knew that they were sex demons, but not that I knew anything other than that…"

"Anyway, continue."

"Alright, where was I? Okay, here's some more history. It is also believed that even Merlin may have been born the son of an Incubus and a muggle woman who inherited powers from her son due to his strange birth.

"Oh, here's something interesting, if an Incubus tries to mate with a man it causes the Incubus to melt to death, the same goes with a Succubus, although with a woman."

Draco dipped his quill back into his ink well and frantically tried to copy down the important things that Harry was reading.

Harry turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at Draco, smiling slightly at Draco's concentration; his brow was furrowed and his small pink tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry grinned and said, "The male form, the Incubus," Harry moved closer to Draco, "is said to lie upon sleepers in order to have sexual intercourse with them." He straddled the blond's hips and Draco frowned.

"But Harry you said that already…"

He pulled the quill away from Draco and placed the parchment aside.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping you with your project, Draco, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to ravage me."

"Draco, the word is derived from the prefix in- from Latin which means on top," he said eyeing their current position, smiling alluringly and rolling his hips slightly against Draco's causing the blond to gasp, "and from 'cubo' which means I lie." Harry pushed Draco onto his back and splayed himself over Draco smirking sexily at him, "So together, incubo means: I" he licked Draco's jaw, "lie," he bit Draco's chin, "on," he kissed Draco's earlobe, "top." He claimed Draco's lips in a searing kiss, causing the blond to groan and thrust his hips against Harry's.

Draco pulled away, panting slightly, "Merlin, Potter, I think an Incubus has gotten into _you_."

Harry shook his head and captured Draco's lips between his once more; ravaging Draco's mouth like it was a lifeline.

Draco pushed his groin up and against Harry's hard, hot erection this time causing the raven-haired boy to moan.

Harry pulled himself away from the tempting blond before him, holding himself back from doing too much with Draco due to the fact that they weren't done with Draco's project.

He kissed Draco softly one last time and straightened his clothing and climbed off of the boy.

Harry settled himself back next to Draco, leaving him breathing heavily and slightly confused.

"The hell was up with that, Harry?"

He smiled, "Sorry, got caught up with all this stuff about sex and being on top."

Draco took a deep breath and grinned, "It's alright,

"Okay then, let's get on with this."

Harry read the rest of the passage to Draco and the Slytherin boy took some more notes and read over the instructional parchment once more just to be sure he had all the required information.

He grinned happily and cracked his knuckles as he finished with the last bit of his note taking.

Harry sighed, "I guess we're done here, yeah?" The Gryffindor boy got up from the bed and bent down to pick up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on over his head.

He once again straightened his clothes and was about to turn to Draco but the Slytherin had already jumped up off his bed and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist.

Harry moaned when he felt Draco's hard cock press against his arse through his jeans.

Draco slid his hands up Harry's shirt and tweaked his nipple.

Harry moaned again, "Draco, I can't do this right now, I've got my own homework to finish up and I'm sure you do, too."

Draco pushed himself more firmly into Harry's bum and pouted. He pressed his mouth against Harry's ear and he whispered roughly, "But I'm hard already."

Harry turned around in the blond's arms and looked down at the tent in his underpants.

He grinned and cocked an eyebrow. Draco smiled shyly and Harry shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take care of that, won't I?"

Draco was surprised when Harry smirked mischievously and grabbed onto Draco's shoulders and pushed him toward the bed.

"Here, sit down." The brunet pushed down on Draco's shoulders causing Draco's knees to buckle and he sat heavily on the bed.

Harry pushed Draco's knees apart gently and began to kneel between them.

"Harry, wha-what are you doing?"

Harry fell to his knees and said, "Lift up your hips."

Draco did so, although he was quite nervous.

I mean sure, he'd fucked other people before, but nobody had ever _sucked_ his cock.

Draco felt his prick twitch at the thought of what he believed was to come.

Harry pulled Draco's shorts off and chucked them to the floor.

The Gryffindor wasn't quite sure how he was going to go about what he had planned, so he began by kissing the inside of Draco's knee.

Draco swallowed against the lump in his throat and questioned, "Harry?"

Harry placed a finger against Draco's lips and smiled, "Just hush and enjoy."

He started to lick a path up Draco's inner thigh but before he could get half-way up, Draco was pushing at his shoulder.

"I don't want to be the only one unclothed when you do this."

Harry smirked and was about to yank off his shirt but Draco pushed his hands away and said, "Let _me _do it."

Draco wasn't stalling for time. Not _really_.

He successfully removed Harry's shirt, and Harry proceeded to pull off his pants and shorts.

Harry let out a sigh and said, "Are you ready now?"

Draco nodded and swallowed again.

Harry grinned and continued his exploration up Draco's thigh; he licked up to the juncture between hip and thigh and _bit_, causing Draco to cry out softly.

He continued his way up, bypassing what Draco wanted Harry to be licking the most, and he delved his tongue into the pale boy's bellybutton; a quick stroke in, then back out, licking around the rim and jabbing his tongue back in again.

Draco let out a shaky breath and fisted his hand in Harry's messy, inky tresses.

He pursed his lips over the blond's navel and sucked, his chin rubbing over the head of Draco's prick as he did so.

Draco had never felt anything so strangely pleasurable in his life; he let out a strangled moan and pressed Harry's face closer to his navel.

Harry grinned against Draco's belly and licked one last time around the ridge.

Harry pulled away and smiled at Draco. He rubbed his cheek against Draco's hard stomach and licked at a spot just under Draco's ribs.

The Slytherin shivered slightly and Harry smiled.

He licked back down to Draco's hip, nipping lightly at his jutting hip bone and laved Draco's skin down to his outstanding cock.

Harry eyed Draco in awe; his length standing full and flushed and swollen against his abdomen.

He pressed his nose against the soft curls at the base and inhaled Draco's scent of muskiness and sex.

Draco groaned imperceptibly and said, "Come on, Potter, my bollocks are starting to turn blue, you tease."

Harry grinned up from between Draco's thighs, "What ever do you mean Draco?" he asked innocently, stroking Draco tenuously.

Draco sucked in a breath. "I-I mean, H-Harry, with your m-mouth," stuttered the blond.

"What about my mouth? I'm kind of using it right now to talk with you."

"M-my cock."

Harry looked down at the heated flesh he was currently stroking, "I see, Draco, it's an amazing cock."

Draco clutched a hand in his own hair tilting his head back getting frustrated and started to break out in a light sheen of sweat.

Draco blushed, "Iwantyoutoputyourmouthonmycock."

Harry smirked, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I. Want. You. To. Put. Your. Mouth. On. My. Cock. _Potter_."

"Why Draco, why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Before Draco could reply Harry wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard.

Draco's retort got lost in his low moan.

Harry let the head slip from his lips and he licked at the throbbing vein on the underside like a kitten would at milk.

Both of Draco's hands returned to Harry's hair and tried to get that hot, wet, and wicked mouth back on his prick.

Harry continued with his ministrations though, languidly licking up and down Draco's length, like a lolly, with the tip of his tongue; up to the head and down to where the velvety hard shaft met lightly fuzzed bollocks.

Draco groaned again and tossed his head back.

Harry grinned to himself.

'_It doesn't seem like I'm too bad at this. Let's see what other kinds of noises I can get Draco to make.' _

Harry licked back up to the tip and enveloped the head once again in the cavern of his mouth, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Draco cried out and attempted to shove himself down Harry's throat, but Harry's hands shot out to Draco's hips and held him in place.

Draco groaned again, "Harry! Just take it all already! _Please!"_

Harry cocked a brow and lowered his mouth further down Draco's hardness; licking and sucking his way down. Harry grabbed hold of the base and pumped down as he sucked his way back up so that only the head was enclosed in his wet heat.

'_God, why hadn't I gotten anyone to do this to me before?'_ thought Draco as he shallowly thrust into the other boy's mouth.

Harry got the clue and bobbed his head back down literally swallowing Draco's cock down to the root so that the entire length was in his mouth.

Draco's eyes shot open as he felt Harry's throat muscles working the head of his cock.

"F-fucking _hell_, Harry!" moaned the blond.

Harry caught Draco's eye and they looked at each other for a long moment, then Harry swallowed around Draco's cock and Draco fell apart.

Draco came down Harry's throat with an open-mouthed moan.

Harry pulled off a bit, swallowing down Draco's seed.

Draco pushed at Harry's head, trying to pull his sensitive bits out of the Gryffindor's mouth.

Harry licked his lips of Draco's come as Draco fell bonelessly back against the mattress.

"Holy-bloody-fucking-sodding-Merlin-_hell_, Harry. _Where _the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that?"

Harry shrugged and crawled up Draco's body. "Honestly, Malfoy, I've no idea." And he shoved his tongue in Draco's mouth, letting the him get a taste of himself.

Draco hesitantly met Harry's tongue, not quite sure if he really wanted to know what his own come tasted like; although, he really couldn't resist the slippery feel of Harry's tongue against his. The flavour wasn't very tasty, a little brackish but not unbearably disgusting.

Harry pulled away, "Well, now that that's been taken care of, I really should get going now."

Harry started to crawl off of him but Draco grabbed at his shoulder.

"No way," panted Draco, "I'm not going to let you leave without at least returning the favour."

Harry cocked a brow; he hadn't really expected Draco to reciprocate the pleasure.

"No, Draco, really, it's alright."

"Potter, you get back over here or else I _will _hex your dick off, no warni—well I guess that _was _a warning. Whatever; just get your arse over here."

Harry's face flushed, and his cock jolted at Draco's demanding attitude.

He fell to his back on the bed and Draco hovered over Harry.

Draco immediately wrapped his long elegant fingers around Harry's girth and began to pump.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he thrust into Draco's hand.

"God, Draco, you're so talented with your hands."

Draco smirked and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "It's all your doing as you are the reason why I'm so experienced in the wanking department."

"Well, now all that wanking is going to pay off."

Draco grinned, "Indeed, it is."

Draco pulled and tugged at Harry's erection, rubbing over the tip and collecting the pre-come there to use as lube.

Draco stroked slowly for a few moments, thinking.

'_If Harry had the courage to suck me off, why can't I do it to him? It didn't seem horrible for him…'_

Draco scooted back a tic and tentatively licked the head of Harry's cock.

Harry's eyes flicked open at the feel of Draco's tongue rubbing at the sensitive tip.

Draco stared down Harry's cock, _'How the hell am I going to get _all _of him in my mouth?'_

Draco's eyes then looked up into Harry's and he grinned around his mouthful. He sucked his way down, almost to the root before gagging slightly and pulling away and off.

"Draco, you don't have to do _that_. You can use your hand if you want to…"

"No, Harry, if you can do this, _I _can do it, too. But just so you know… I've never done this before."

Draco put his mouth back on Harry, going down as far as he could, and making up the inch or so he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

When Draco sucked down, his hand pumped up to meet his lips. Harry seemed to like it due to the choked groans and keening noises he was making.

Harry combed his hand through Draco's hair and just held on; trying his hardest not to force himself into the Slytherin boy's mouth.

Draco's head bobbed a few times between Harry's thighs. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom shaped head when he got to the top and ran the flat of his tongue along the underside as he sucked back down.

'_This isn't so hard. I'll just do what Harry did to me'_

He pulled off again and concentrated on stimulating the head; slipping the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit and wriggling it about.

Harry made the most delicious sounds when Draco did this so Draco continued his wriggling.

Harry almost had to push Draco away as the sensations Draco's tongue were causing were almost painfully pleasurable, though when Draco took the whole head in his mouth again Harry exhaled sharply.

Draco twirled his tongue around the head, then pulled off and blew across the slit.

Harry moaned softly and Draco moved his head lower to mouth and suck at Harry's bollocks; adventuring even lower and tonguing at the tight skin just behind his heavy sac.

Harry felt the muscles in his stomach start to clench, embarrassed by the fact that it took so little of Draco's efforts to push him into climax.

Harry gasped for breath, trying to get himself under control, trying to make the intense pleasure of Draco's mouth last longer.

Draco took in all of Harry's length again and kept sucking, accidentally scraping his teeth lightly on the way up. He was about to pull off and apologize when Harry shivered, but he was happy to hear the loud moan Harry let out when he did this.

He did it again, a little harder this time, and Harry's hips bucked up into Draco's mouth.

Draco could feel that Harry was about to fall off the edge, and worked his mouth harder, scraping his teeth, laving the furiously throbbing vein and pumping his hand faster.

He took in all he could and _moaned_ when he felt the head of Harry's cock brush against the back of his throat; the vibrations of the sound reverberating through Harry's prick

Harry let out a cry, "_Fuck, _Draco! I-I'm _oh_, _ungh_, I'm going to f-fucking." Harry thrust up and pulsed white hot creamy come down Draco's throat.

Draco's eyes widened when his mouth was suddenly filled with Harry's essence; he tried swallowing it down and mostly succeeded except for a tiny bit that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Harry pulled Draco up and kissed him harshly; sucking at his mouth and chin, catching the last traces of himself on Draco's tongue.

Draco came away, gasping. "Potter, do you _like _the taste of come?"

"Yours, yeah."

"Are you serious or are you shitting me?"

"Honestly, I like the way you taste," he replied lapping at Draco's lips.

"Well, what about… what about after I did _that_. You were practically devouring my mouth. Do you like the taste of your own?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really, but when it's from your mouth I do."

Draco cocked a brow, "You are definitely strange, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and pulled him close.

"Curse you, Malfoy, I'm knackered now."

Draco smiled and rubbed Harry's belly, "Good, now you _can't_ leave."

Harry's eyes drooped to half-mast and he sighed happily, "Come have a shower with me, Draco."

Draco eyed the raven-haired boy, noticing the lack of movement from the Gryffindor.

"I thought we were going to have a shower?"

He smacked at Draco's shoulder and said, "Shut up. You sucked all of my energy out through my cock."

Draco blushed, "So it wasn't bad then?"

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair, "Bad? Draco it was fucking _brilliant_."

Draco buried his head in Harry's armpit, "Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"S'the truth."

"Sure, I'm in no comparison with you though. You're mouth is like a fucking vacuum. I think you sucked out my entire being."

Draco sighed loudly through his nose and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. He let his eyes fall closed and began to breathe evenly through his parted lips.

Harry stroked a hand through Draco's hair and lightly pushed at his shoulder.

"Draco… Draco, shower?"

Draco moaned softly, "You go have y'shower then."

"Fine you lazy sod. _I'm _going to go shower."

Harry slid his arm from behind Draco and slipped off the bed and he sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door.

Draco stretched across his bed and scratched at his stomach.

'_I can't believe I just fellated the Boy-Who-Lived. That boy has got a wicked mouth on him, he does. He must've learned a thing or two from Diggory, then.'_

Draco yawned and pulled the blanket over himself.

Harry came out of the bathroom and stood at the foot of the bed.

Draco cracked an eye open and looked at Harry, "Did you even shower, Harry?"

"Yes, of course. I don't take five hours to shower like you do."

Draco grinned and waved a hand at Harry, "Oh sod off."

Harry squatted down and picked up his clothes and slipped into them.

Draco pouted, "Are you leaving now, then?"

Harry leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed Draco's luscious lips.

Draco returned the kiss eagerly and pouted again.

"What are we doing about Saturday, Harry?"

"Dunno. It's your house's turn to host this weekend…"

Draco grinned, "Yeah. You better be prepared, we've got something spectacular planned."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Alright then. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Can you be here around seven? I want you to be here before the party actually starts…"

"I'm sure I can manage then."

"Fabulous," replied Draco, snuggling further into his blanket.

Harry smiled at Draco's action, "Okay, Draco, I'm going to get going now."

Draco turned toward Harry and puckered his lips up for a kiss.

Harry grinned again and pressed his lips to Draco's and leisurely caressed Draco's tongue.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Draco."

As Harry stepped through the door Draco flipped onto his belly and mumbled, "Love you."


	7. Slytherin Party

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Was in the car for twelve hours driving down to Florida. Just got access to the intarwebz about twenty minutes ago. Hopefully the lengthiness of this chapter will suffice for you guys. :

* * *

Harry paused after stepping through the door to Draco's room.

'_Did he just say "Love you."?'_

Harry scratched his cheek and he slowly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Upon arrival, Harry collapsed into an armchair and let out a sigh.

'_What if he _did _say "Love you."? That doesn't mean he really meant it. I just gave the bloke a blow job. Hell, he was almost asleep; he probably didn't even know what he was saying.'_

Harry leaned on his elbow and saw Seamus come bounding toward him.

"Harry, mate, where were you all night?"

Harry shrugged tiredly, "Nowhere special."

"Oh yeah? Didn't spend the night with Malfoy, did you?"

The raven-haired boy blushed slightly, "Alright, I _was_ with Malfoy last night."

Seamus grinned.

"Nothing happened, Seamus."

"Yeah, sure, Harry."

"Seriously."

"Absolutely nothing happened last night?"

"Why are you so interested?"

Seamus laughed, "Um, _hello_. The two best looking blokes in Hogwarts get together and you feel the need to ask me why I'm interested?"

"Well, nothing happened last night. This morning though…"

The sandy-haired boy's grin widened, "And?"

"He said 'love you.'."

Seamus' eyes widened, "He said he loves you?!"

"After we sucked each other off."

Seamus stared off dreamily; Harry supposed the Irish boy was imagining what exactly that image would look like and he blushed.

"God, Seamus, don't embarrass me. You and the others embarrassed me enough last night."

"No reason to be embarrassed because a gorgeous bloke sucked your cock."

This only made Harry's blush deepen and cause him to bow his head.

Seamus slapped Harry on the shoulder, "What did you say to him after he said that?"

Harry let out another sigh, "I didn't say anything; I just left and came straight here."

Seamus quirked a brow, "You didn't say anything to him? Why the bloody hell _not_?"

"I didn't know what to say!"

"Well, do you love him Harry?"

"I--"

'_I don't know. _Do _I love him? I certainly don't _not _love him. I mean, really, we've only been together for a few weeks. I can't be sure if I love him. But what if he really _did _mean that he loves me; does he expect me to say it back?'_

"I'm not exactly sure, Seamus."

"I think you need to go back there and talk to him about it."

Harry yawned, "Right now? I'm quite knackered at the moment. I think I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap."

Seamus shrugged, "Well, alright mate. Hope you figure out what you need to."

"You and me both, Seamus. You and me both."

* * *

Draco woke up and pawed at the side of his bed looking for Harry. He furrowed his brow when he didn't find the warm Gryffindor's body curled up next to him.

Draco's eyes widened and he became more alert as he remembered what he said just before Harry left.

His hand flew up and clenched in his hair, _'Oh bugger. I said "love you". Maybe he didn't hear me. No, that's rubbish. He _must've_ heard me. But – But he didn't comment on it. He can't have_ _heard me. _I _didn't even catch myself saying it.'_

"Draco? We need you for party planning… Are you alright?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly, "Yeah, Pans, I'm alright. Just a little distraught. What is it you need me for?"

"I've got the rest of the Seventh Years gathered in the Common Room and we're about to discuss plans for the party on Saturday."

"Oh, right, the party."

Pansy furrowed her brow, "Draco, are you _sure _you're alright?"

"Of course. Just give me a moment and I'll be down."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes then."

With that Pansy gave Draco one last concerned look and left the blond's room.

Draco rubbed his hands over his face and got up from his bed, frowning at the dried mess on his groin.

'_God, I really need a shower.'_

Draco went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower; just long enough to scrape the dried come off himself and wash off the smell of sex and sweat.

After brushing his teeth he pulled on some clothes and made his way into the Common Room.

He made himself comfortable on his favourite armchair and crossed his ankle over his knee.

Draco began, "Alright, looks like everyone is present and accounted for. Have any of you got any ideas of what we should do to make our party _the best_?"

Millicent cleared her throat and said, "We should have some sort of themed party, like we should all dress up to look like pirates."

"Pirates? Pirates are so un-civilized though," commented Draco.

Daphne Greengrass then said, "Well, what about dressing up as cancan dancers? Like from the Moulin Rouge."

Draco conjured up an image of Harry wearing a low-cut tight fitting pink-striped dress and cocked an eyebrow, "Greengrass, I do think you're onto something. All in favour of a Moulin Rouge themed party say aye."

The majority of the group agreed and said aye with the exception of Bulstrode.

"Sorry, Millie, looks like we're using Daphe's idea," said Pansy.

Millicent pursed her lips, "It's alright. Her idea seems like it would be more fun anyway."

"Spectacular!" Draco exclaimed, "Okay, so what about room décor?"

"We need flashy, gaudy fabric; massive amounts of deep red velvety drapery and flashing lights, and upbeat music," replied Pansy, checking them off with her fingers.

"Fabulous, Pansy, you and Theo will be in charge of decorations."

"Wait, why me," questioned Theodore.

"Because I said so."

"Oh, alright then."

"Okay. As for attire, I'll be the ring leader of this Moulin Rouge, so I'll be wearing a red tailcoat and black slacks and can't forget the top hat. While all you boys will wear black tuxedos and white bow ties and top hats. You girls will wear the cancan outfits; in various colors to make things interesting."

Everyone seemed quite pleased with their plan for a Moulin Rouge themed party and they figured out the rest of the effects of the party; who'd be getting alcohol, how they'd set up the Common Room, how they'd play the music and other such effects.

Draco let out a breath and said, "Alright, that seems to wrap up our planning. We should probably start set-up on Friday evening just to be safe. Everyone knows what they're doing, yes," there were nods of understanding and Draco smirked, "Great; this get together should be especially entertaining. Well, now that that's settled you all may go about your usual business."

Pansy stayed behind with Draco as everyone filed away.

She placed a hand on Draco's knee and asked again, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Draco groaned and placed his head in his hands, "No."

"No you're not sure? Or no you're _not _alright?"

"No, I'm _not _alright."

"What's wrong, sweetie? Did something go wrong between you and Potter? What the hell did he do? If he hurt you, I'll kill him."

Draco smiled slightly, "Calm down, Pansy. No he didn't hurt me. I think _I _may have fucked up."

Pansy's eyes widened, "What the hell did you do? If you ruined your relationship with Potter I'll kill you."

Draco was taken aback, "I thought you were on _my _side."

"Well yeah, but if you did something really fucking stupid to mess up your relationship with Harry then I ought to kill you."

The blond boy shook his head, "You are so crazy, Pans."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Alright, whatever."

"Well, are you going to tell me what you did or not? Because if you don't tell me then I really can't help you out, you prat."

"Okay, okay, keep your knickers on."

Draco took a deep breath, "I said 'love you' to Harry and I think I may have frightened him off."

"And _when _exactly did this happen?"

Draco looked down at his lap and mumbled, "This morning."

"Did he say anything back?"

"No. He might not have heard me…"

"Maybe he just didn't know how to respond."

"Or maybe he doesn't love me."

"Draco, don't be ridiculous. He may be a little shocked, but I don't think that he doesn't love you."

"How can you be sure of that Pansy?"

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Well, yes, but--"

"No 'but's, Draco. If he didn't love you at least somewhere in his being he wouldn't be with you now, would he?"

"I suppose that you're right."

"Of _course _I'm right. Since I _am _right, you should also take my advice and talk to him about it sometime before the gathering on Saturday."

"When am I supposed to do that? I barely see him during the week…"

"After supper one day."

"Alright, I'll try to talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Now, help me figure out what _I'm _going to wear for Saturday."

Harry didn't wake from his nap until early morning on Monday. He felt extremely groggy from sleeping for more than eight hours. His stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since lunch on Saturday. The raven-haired boy quickly got himself ready and gathered his schoolbag and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was mostly silent through breakfast and was happy that neither Ron nor Hermione paid him any mind.

Harry went through the day in a sort of haze. Although, he was flabbergasted when he somehow managed to answer a Potions question correctly when Snape had called on him during class.

When supper came around Hermione eyed Harry curiously and said, "Harry, you sure have been quiet all day. Anything bothering you?"

"Yes."

The bushy-haired girl frowned, "Care to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged, continuing to talk to Parvati about some homework assignment.

Harry pushed his mashed potatoes around on his plate; not really in the mood to eat. He sighed and looked over at his boyfriend at the Slytherin table.

Draco finally caught Harry's eye and he cocked his head toward the entrance.

Harry raised a brow and Draco mouthed something at Harry.

The Gryffindor mouthed back 'oh' and waited a few moments.

Draco quietly excused himself and Harry did the same a couple seconds later.

He followed a few paces behind Draco until they found themselves in an empty disused classroom.

Harry sat himself upon a desk and Draco mimicked his action.

"So, Draco, what did you want to talk to me for?"

"About yesterday."

Harry felt himself tense, "What about yesterday?"

"About what I said before you left."

'_Oh _fuck_, he _does _remember.'_

Harry swallowed, "What did you say before I left?"

Draco frowned, _'Maybe he really _didn't _hear what I said.'_

"Well, um, you didn't hear anything?" Draco asked, fidgeting with a non-existent string on the sleeve of his robe.

Harry coughed, "No, Draco, I did."

A light blush graced Draco's cheeks.

"Did you mean it?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at Harry, causing Harry to turn toward him.

Draco looked Harry in the eye and said, "Yes, I did. I _do_."

Harry's heart fluttered, _'God, what the hell am I supposed to do now?'_

The blond bit his lip in anticipation, slightly scared of how Harry would react.

"What do you want me to say, Draco?"

Draco averted his eyes, "You haven't got to say anything if you don't mean what I want you to say."

"It's not that I won't mean it. I just – I can't really know if I _do_, you know, _love _you. I mean yes, I _do _like you, more than I've ever liked a person before, but I can't _know _if I love you; I haven't exactly loved anyone in _that _way. Sure, I love Ron, and Hermione, and the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks, but I don't feel the same way I do toward them as I do toward you. So it's extremely probable that I _do_ love you. I'm just not – I'm not quite sure."

"What can I do to make you _be _sure? I've laid out my feelings for you; I'd really rather not be hurt."

When Harry didn't answer and only chewed on his lip Draco continued:

"I haven't loved anyone in this way either, but I'm absolutely _sure _of it, Harry. I've been in love with you since I was _eleven_."

Harry inhaled deeply and took Draco's chin in his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned into the loving caress.

Harry pulled away slowly and he stroked Draco's cheek, "I'm sorry I don't have a real answer for you, Draco."

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed, "It's not your fault, Harry. I feel so stupid for even mentioning love this early."

"Don't feel stupid," replied Harry, stroking a hand over Draco's hair.

Draco nuzzled his face in Harry's neck and murmured, "We should both get back to our houses…"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, we should," he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him off the desk then wrapped his arm around the blond's waist.

"I'll walk you to your Common Room."

Draco smiled up at Harry, "Thanks."

The walk to Slytherin House was a quick one, Harry kissed Draco's cheek before their departure and they said their goodbyes.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower with a slightly guilty feeling weighing on his heart.

* * *

Draco changed into his pajamas and lay back on his bed.

'_Well, what did I expect him to say? 'Oh _Draco! _I love you! Let's go off and get married! What a load of bollocks.'_

Draco sighed loudly before drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harry collapsed into his bed in the dormitory.

'_Why do I have to be so _s_tupid? I feel like such a dick now. "I just – I can't really know if I do, you know, love you," what kind of bullshit was that? I think I'm just too fucking scared to tell him that I _do _love him. Too scared to let him have that kind of control over me…'_

Harry groaned in remorse before angrily throwing his glasses onto his bedside table and furiously throwing the blankets over himself and falling asleep.

* * *

Draco hadn't really seen much of Harry that week; occasionally in the corridors and only for a few moments at a time for a quick chat and a snog.

He was extremely nervous when Saturday evening rolled around and he wasn't quite sure how Harry would react to his request of his attire. Not to mention that fact the he was anxious to find out if Harry had made some sort of decision or not.

Draco was waiting outside of the Slytherin Portrait Hole for Harry because he didn't want the Gryffindor to have a sneak peek at the décor for the party.

He saw Harry coming down the few stairs that led down to the Slytherin section of the dungeons and smiled. He kissed Harry quickly and stood behind him and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"I don't want you to see the decorations."

Harry laughed, "Are they _that _amazing?"

"Do you even need to ask me that?"

Harry grinned, "I guess not."

"Of course you don't."

Draco led Harry into his room and stood Harry in front of a full length mirror.

"Okay, Potter, I've got a request of you."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, that doesn't sound very good for me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's not _that _bad."

"It _must _be bad, then."

"Just hush for a second."

Harry snapped his mouth shut, but a grin still graced his lips.

"Okay. We, the Slytherins I mean, all decided on having a themed party this evening. As part of the theme, we all need to dress properly."

"I," he continued, "will be wearing this," said Draco, pulling out his red tailcoat and slacks.

Harry replied, "And I'll be wearing…?"

"Well, you'll be wearing this," Draco pulled out Harry's outfit and Harry's jaw dropped.

"No _fucking _way in hell am I wearing that!"

"Why _not_? You'll look so _sexy_."

"Well, why don't _you _wear it then?!"

"Because I'm wearing _this_," said Draco, raising his outfit slightly.

Harry groaned, "_Fine_. I'll wear it. But you'll owe me. You'll owe me _big _time."

"Fine by me," said the blond, "Here, I'll help you get it on."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror after getting himself into his outfit, "Draco, I can't _believe _I'm going to be wearing this in front of _all _the Seventh Years."

"Don't worry about it, you look _fabulous_."

"I look like a twat."

"You do _not. _I think you look extremely fuckable."

"Of course you do, I'm your freaking boyfriend, I could be wearing a sack and you'd still say that."

"That may be true, but you look especially fuckable, like bend-you-over-the-edge-of-my-bed fuckable, in that outfit."

Harry sighed and ran a hand down his outfit; he was clad in a black and pink can can dancer outfit which consisted of a top with fat black and pink vertical stripes, pink bows tied on the sides, which flowed into a black silk and lace flared mid-thigh length skirt in the front, which brushed just past his knees in the back, full with pink petticoats underneath. Black fishnet stockings were pulled up around his legs, with stiletto heels on his feet.

Harry lifted up the petticoats and examined his undergarments, "I can't believe you're making me wear frilly knickers, too," pouted Harry.

"But if you didn't wear the panties your outfit wouldn't be complete."

"You're so evil, Draco Malfoy."

Draco ran his hand over the underpants making Harry shiver. He licked up Harry's jaw to his ear and said, "But remember; I'll owe you."

"You bet your arse you will."

Draco laughed, "Okay, we still need to do something about your hair and add a little makeup…"

Harry groaned in frustration, "You're going to stick _makeup _on me, too?"

"Just a little lipstick."

"You are a twisted little boy."

"Thanks, now pucker up."

Although Harry was protesting he didn't actually mind getting into the silly get-up or wearing the makeup. He was just happy that Draco was happy; happy that Draco didn't mention the other day, too.

Draco did an expert job of applying the crimson red lipstick to Harry's lips. He was careful and exact.

"Alright, smack your lips together."

Harry did so and then looked at himself in the mirror; he laughed "I look like such a whore!"

"That's kind of the point, Harry."

Harry huffed, "Fine, hurry up and do my hair."

Draco took a butterfly clip and pulled up Harry's hair in the back, he left thick strands hanging in the front and said an incantation to make those strands curl.

Harry took one final look at himself in the mirror, _'I could definitely pass off as a can can dancer_.'

The brunet turned to Draco, "Are you satisfied?"

"Completely," replied the Slytherin, kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry sat down heavily on Draco's bed, "Do I _really _have to wear these shoes? I've no idea how I'm going to be able to walk at all in them."

"Yes, Harry, you _do _have to wear them. I'll cast a balancing charm on you before we actually go to the party, and a temporary vision correction charm so you can lose the specs."

Harry sighed and lay back against the bed, "Ouch!"

"You do have a clip in your hair, Potter."

"Well, you didn't tell me it'd hurt if I lay down!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are."

"I am. Now hush up and let me get dressed."

Harry sat up and watched Draco methodically put on his outfit.

The blond already had underwear on so he buttoned up a white dress shirt over his undershirt; he then put on a pair of black slacks and tucked the dress shirt into his trousers. Over the dress shirt he put on an eggshell white colored vest that just barely grazed the waistband of his slacks and buttoned it up, and next he pulled on the red tailcoat, complete with black cuffs and thick black bands running up the lapel. Draco placed a black top hat on his head and tied a perfect huge white bow tie around his neck, then pulled on a pair of white gloves. He bent down carefully so as to not disturb his hat and pulled on his shoes and his outfit was almost complete.

Draco whispered yet another incantation and his wand transformed into a formal cane.

"Now my ensemble is finished."

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled, "You look amazing, Draco."

"Thanks. Good thing I didn't get you the red and black dress or we would have matched too much."

"I'm quite partial to the pink and black."

Draco grinned, "Lovely, it does suit you."

Harry smacked Draco lightly on the arm and laughed, "Git."

"You love it."

Harry smiled, "I do."

Draco raised his eyebrow and his mouth fell open slightly, "You _do_?"

"What?"

"Love it; love _me_?"

"I – what? Draco, you know that's not what I meant…"

"Why not, Harry?"

"Because – because if I did you'd have complete control over me…"

Draco frowned, "You _know _it would not be like that, Potter."

"Do I?"

"You bloody well should! Do you think that I'd be like that; that just because of the fact that you love me I'd take advantage of you?"

"Well, no, but I'd just feel so vulnerable because you'd have such a deep hold on me."

"And you don't think that I feel the same way; that you have control over me?"

"I don't know, Draco. I – I still need to think about this…"

Draco sighed, but smiled sadly at his lover, "Alright," he held out his arm, "I guess we'll talk about this later. Shall we be going now?"

Harry returned the smile and said, "We shall."

Draco snatched up his formal cane and gently looped his arm with Harry's and they made their entrance into the "Moulin Rouge".

* * *

When they arrived in the Slytherin Common Room a few moments later, Harry shied away from the small amount of Seventh Years that were already gathered there and hid slightly behind Draco. The blond chuckled at Harry's action and pulled at his arm, "What're you so scared of, Potter? You saw me in a _corset and lace panties_. At least you're wearing an entire outfit."

He hid his face in Draco's neck and mumbled against his skin, "But I'm in a _dress_, and you're situation wasn't as bad as _this_!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Harry, I'm sure everyone will get so pissed that they won't even remember any of this."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Draco couldn't resist kissing the little dimple Harry's pouting created on his cheek.

"Don't pout, Harry, I said I'd owe you if you did this for me."

Harry's pout quickly turned into a small grin, "Yeah, s'only a dress."

"That's it… though I forgot to tell you one thing…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and leaned his chin on Draco's shoulder, "And, pray tell, what is that one thing?"

"Um… youneedtobehoisteduponabarandswingoverthecommonroomforawhile," muttered Draco quickly and under his breath.

Harry's jaw dropped, "You're _kidding _me, right?"

"How did you manage to understand what the bloody hell I said? I don't even think _I _could've understood what I said."

"Dunno, I just could. But why do _I _have to be the one to do that; can't you get Pansy, or somebody else to do it?" begged Harry.

"Harry, am I dating _Pansy_?"

Harry frowned, "No…"

"Am I dating _you_?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that's why you have to do it, and because I asked you so nicely."

"Yes, because _telling _me at the last minute is asking me nicely."

"Oh, _please_, Harry, it's not that taxing, swinging on a bar for a few minutes."

"_Fine_, Draco, I'll do it."

"Of course you're going to do it."

"Well, what if I decide, now, that I don't want to?"

"Harry, you _have _to; you're the _Sparkling Diamond_ of the show!"

"What in the _world _are you talking about?"

Draco let out a huff, "Haven't you heard of the Moulin Rouge?"

Harry furrowed his brow and said, "No."

"God, Harry, you're so… uncultured," Harry frowned, "The Moulin Rouge was a cabaret built in the red light district of Pigalle France in about 1889. It's a symbol of the Bohemian Revolution and French Culture. Anyway, naturally, since you're my lover, you're the main act, the _Sparkling Diamond_, most important of the _Diamond Dogs_, which will be the role of the Slytherin girls, though we've come up with different names because it's more entertaining that way."

"So basically, Slytherin House will become a brothel for the evening?"

Draco shrugged, "Basically, if the Slytherin girls are going to hook up with everyone that comes, then yes."

"What about me? I'm part of this brothel; wouldn't that put me up for sale?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and said, "No."

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear anything that I've been saying?"

Harry smiled cheekily, "Don't get angry, yeah? I was only joking."

Draco smacked Harry's arm and said, "You're such a git."

"Hey, relax, don't yell at me or I won't do it," pouted the brunet.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise you that you won't have to do it for very long, just for a little while. Alright?" Draco asked, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Fine, Draco, when am I supposed to start doing this?"

"When everyone gets here."

"Okay, then. Can we, you know, stop standing in the hall and actually go into the Common Room? I kind of want to get something to drink."

"Yeah, 'course. What do you want to drink?"

Harry let out a sigh, "Just some water."

"Alright. Go make yourself comfortable somewhere and I'll go get you some water."

Harry smiled at his boyfriend and said, "Thanks."

Draco returned the smile and said, "No problem, it's my pleasure."

Harry made his way over to a couch, amazed at how well the balancing charm Draco had cast on him worked; not to mention how well the vision correction charm worked, too; Harry kept trying to push up his glasses which he wasn't even wearing.

The blond found Harry a moment later and handed Harry a bottle of water and sat down next to the raven-haired boy. He slung an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and stroked Draco's thigh with his finger. "You were right; the decorations _are _amazing. I'm glad you didn't let me see them when I first arrived."

"I told you that you didn't have to ask if they really were amazing. You shouldn't doubt me."

"Well, I'll know not to doubt you again," replied Harry, taking a gulp of his water.

"Good."

Harry recapped his bottle and asked, "Draco, where is this bar that I'm supposed to swing on going to be?"

"It's right there," said Draco, pointing up at the ceiling in the middle of the Common room where there was a bar with purple rope and shimmery silver tinsel wrapped around the bottom half of the ropes. Attached at the bottom of the ropes there was a decent sized bar.

"Wonderful."

"Indeed it is," replied the blond, grabbing Harry's water bottle and taking a sip.

"Is there anything else that I'm supposed to do tonight, beside the whole bar thing I mean?"

"Um… I'm not sure, go over there," said Draco recapping the bottle and pointing over to the Slytherin girls, "and ask Pansy what's going on."

"Alright, I'll be right back, hopefully anyway."

Harry dragged himself up off of the sofa and carefully strode over to Pansy and the other four Seventh Year Slytherin girls.

"Okay, ladies, have you all got the dance down? I do hope so, we've been practicing for a while now and if not I will be sure to AK you after this party is over and done with."

Harry hesitantly tapped Pansy on the shoulder and the black-haired girl turned around, eyes wide, "What can I do for you, love?"

"Pansy, it's me, Harry."

"Harry?!"

"Yeah, Harry Potter."

"I know what Harry you git," Pansy pursed her lips, "I think there's only one Harry in this entire establishment. Anyway, why in the world are you wearing the can can outfit?"

"Draco's making me wear it."

"Oh, so _you're_ who the bar is for."

"Yeah. He told me to come and ask you if there's anything else I'm supposed to do for tonight."

"Well, you _could _be included in the can can dance if you'd like."

Harry let out a sigh, "I guess. I might as well go all out for this if I'm wearing the ensemble."

"Oh, great! I guess we'll have to teach you the dance." Pansy glanced over at the clock above the mantle, "Good thing we've got at least a half an hour before most of the guests should be arriving."

"Fabulous. So, which one of you will be teaching me this dance?"

"I know both sides of the dance, I could do it if you don't mind," volunteered Daphne.

"Alright, that's great!"

"Basically, Potter, the girls, well, and you, will pick a bloke to dance with. You, obviously, will pick Draco. We'll go about pulling them onto the dance floor and the dancing will begin. Alright, so it all begins with spinning yourself around your partner. I'll be the boy and you, well you're gonna have to be the girl anyway… Just start facing me, twirl around, and then once you get back in front of me face me again."

Harry did as he was bid and smiled when Daphne grinned.

"Not bad, Potter. So the next part is you should spin him around once, and then after you've done that, you'll hook arms and spin around together."

Harry placed his hand on Daphne's shoulder and twirled the girl around, once doing that he placed his arm within her's and they twirled together.

"Good so far. After that's done, more shimmying on both your parts, this can be improvised so no need to practice that. Then this strange little head-slapping will occur. You'll move your head, close to his, right, and he'll proceed to move his left, then you left, him right, then one more time right and left." As Daphne explained this bit, Harry mimicked the actions she was saying.

"So, the next part you'll place your hands on his shoulders then well, slide down his body, running your hands down his sides as you do so, and then proceed to place your hand on his shoulder when you come back up. The two of you will take a few quick steps in one direction, we're going left first, and then you'll switch shoulders and go in the other direction. This will be done a few times; I think we've decided on six times, right, Pans?"

"Yes, Daphe, six times."

Once again, Harry performed said action, surprisingly well in Daphne's opinion, and then the pair stopped; Harry waiting for further instruction.

"Alright, getting down to the end now. There will be some more spinning on your part, actually on both parts, sorry, but individually, not together. After that's done, you'll take off his hat, spin, and then place it back on his head. Then more paired shimmying, a lean back, shimmy once more, paired circling, rag-doll like spin and then another, a dip, a twirl, and then a kick of the top hat and we're through with the dance."

Harry was practically panting when they'd finished practicing the simply complex dance.

"Do you think you can handle that, Harry?"

"Of course I can, who do you think I am?"

"Alright, we'll take it from the top then; see if you can remember all the steps."

Harry showed Daphne just how well he did remember the steps; surprising even himself that he managed to remember in only one practice.

"Wow, Harry, I'm impressed, you know your dance well, it took us at least a few days to get the dance together."

"Well, s'not that hard, a few shimmies and twirls. Even if I _do _forget one step or another I'll just improvise. It's not like anybody is going to call me on it if I mess up."

"Okay, Potter, looks like you need to go get yourself settled on the bar; our guests have just arrived."

"Great, thanks Daphne, Pansy," he replied inclining his head at each girl, then retreating back to his boyfriend.

"You prat, you _knew _that we were going to have to dance didn't you?"

"Well, of course I knew. I _am _part of this House aren't I? So, naturally I'd have to know. Not to mention that I basically planned the entire get together."

"You're such a ponce. Now, help me up onto the bar, yeah?"

"Alright, hold on."

Draco cast a few spells toward the bar which made it smoothly come down to a level where he could help Harry onto it.

"Okay, now, put your hands on my shoulders and I'll lift you up."

Harry stood in front of the blond and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hoisted him up until the brunet's arse was sitting on the bar.

"Alright, now let go of me and hold onto the rope."

"This is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever done in my life, Draco Malfoy."

Draco laughed, said another spell, and Harry was levitating into the air.

"Harry, so, Pans and the girls are going to do a dance first, then you'll drop down, along with some silver and green confetti, and you just have to swing about for a while like we discussed."

Harry nodded, "Right."

"So, I'll see you in a few. Don't forget the steps to the dance," shouted Draco as he walked over to the group of pseudo-can can dancers.

'_Great, now that he told me _not _to forget, I can't remember the order the steps go in!'_

Draco sauntered over to the girls and asked, "You ladies ready?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at the blond boy and said, "I can't _believe _you made him wear a dress, Draco."

"What, he could've refused to do it."

"No he couldn't," replied Millicent, "He loves you, and you can't deny someone you love."

"Why do you all keep bloody telling me that? I've talked to him myself and he hasn't said _that _to me."

"Draco you're so moronic sometimes. He doesn't _have _to tell you; it's obvious, really."

"Oh, what the hell do you know?"

"A lot more than you, apparently."

"Well – just shut up, we're going to need to start soon."

The Slytherin girls stopped nagging on poor Draco and proceeded to take their places behind the enormous deep red colored curtain and Draco took his place in front of the curtain. He eyed Harry up on his bar and smiled; Harry was leaning his head on his hand grasping the rope and he was lightly swinging his legs, a hesitant expression on his face.

Harry watched as the Common Room began to fill with Seventh Years. He noticed Draco looking up at him and he gave the blond a small wave, clutching at the rope again when he felt like he was going to fall off the bar.

Draco twirled his cane in between his fingers and looked at the crowd before him; he was happy to see that everyone had gotten the memo about the cabaret themed party.

'_Of course Harry didn't know what he was getting into coming here tonight, the silly oblivious git' _thought Draco affectionately.

When the last of the Seventh Years entered Slytherin House Common Room and the portrait was shut, Draco cast a _Sonorus _on himself and began, "Welcome to the last 'House Study Session'" he said using air quotes, making the majority of the crowd chuckle, Draco continued, "We've got something special lined up for tonight," Draco whispered another spell and some upbeat music began to play, "Now, I give you the Sparkling Slytherins!" The red drapery lifted and the Slytherin girls twirled out from behind it and began their dance routine.

Draco circled around the crowd, twirling his cane and greeting the Seventh Years.

The girls finished their dance and Draco returned to the front of the crowd, "Now, for a very special guest, I give you our Golden Lion!"

The bar began to descend from the ceiling and the crowd "Ooh'd" and "Ah'd". Harry cast a wave at the crowd and started to swing his legs back and forth as the silver and emerald confetti dispersed throughout the Common Room. He kicked his legs and swung back and forth a few times, swinging above the Common Room and over the crowd. Harry leaned slightly to the side and began to swing around in a circle and the bar started to slowly lower down to the floor.

Draco met the brunet down where he landed and kissed Harry on the cheek. He smiled at Harry and said, "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, it was actually fun," smiled Harry.

"I told you it wouldn't be difficult. Now, are you ready to dance?"

Draco gathered the girls and they all got into position. "Now, time for everyone to join in and we're going to do the Can Can."

Harry stood in front of Draco and the other Seventh Years gathered around to watch the dance.

The Slytherin Girls grabbed the other Slytherin Boys, Pansy grabbing onto Terry Boot. The boys stood around the floor, their partners standing in front of them.

The song changed and their dance began. Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and twirled himself around the blond, coming back around and after this was done Harry pushed at Draco's shoulder and the blond twirled around. Harry and Draco then hooked their arms together and spun together a few times. Then, Harry pressed himself against Draco's body and ground against the boy causing Draco to groan and press back against Harry's unexpected touch. Draco grasped Harry's hips and ground and thrust and rubbed against the brunet.

The music changed pace and Harry rested his hands on Draco's shoulders and he threw his head right, and Draco, in turn, moved his head left. They repeated the process two more times.

Harry kept his hands on Draco's shoulders and Draco lifted his arms up and shivered as Harry ran his hands down the sides of Draco's body and back up.

Draco let out a shaky breath and grinned lustily at the raven-haired boy. Harry laughed softly and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder once again. He led Draco to the left a few steps then switched shoulders and direction and led him right.

When the couple went to the left again, Draco kissed at Harry's neck causing Harry to smile. He pressed his mouth against Harry's ear and said huskily, "Almost done," and proceeded to lick the lobe of Harry's ear.

The two parted and twirled twice then came back together and Harry took off Draco's top hat, mussing up Draco's hair much to Draco's chagrin, and spun, then placed the top hat back on his head with a kiss to the Slytherin's forehead.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and they rubbed against each other again, both boys panting at the friction this caused on their cocks.

They stopped and grinned at each other, then Harry leaned back and Draco leaned forward kissing Harry on the lips. The pair rubbed against each other once more, grinning as they did so due to the fact that they could feel that the other was hard because of the rubbing.

They wrapped their arms around each other and spun in a circle. Harry kept his arms around Draco's neck as they did the rag-doll move, Draco sliding his arms around Harry's waist, Harry bending his knees so he would seem like a rag-doll. This move was performed twice and then Draco and Harry moved into a dip.

Harry moved away from Draco, twirled around and kicked off Draco's top hat.

The rest of the Seventh Years cheered and the couple smiled at one another.

"Alright," panted Draco, "I want to see all of you pissed and dancing!"

The crowd cheered again and got to it, grabbing partners and jumping onto the dance floor.

Draco pulled his boyfriend around to the bar and grabbed a jigger of Absinthe for himself and another for Harry. He looked Harry in the eye and lifted his jigger up to his lips and as Harry did the same, Draco shot him a wink and downed his Green Fairy.

Harry screwed up his face in slight disgust, "Blech, how could those Bohemians drink this shite?"

Draco stuck his tongue out and said, "I've no idea, it's vile." Draco swallowed again and he was already starting to feel the buzz from the Absinthe, "Ooh, but it works quickly."

Harry felt his head become a bit fuzzy and he grinned, "You've got that right."

The Gryffindor asked Greg, who was tending bar, for a bottle of water and Goyle gave him one. Harry uncapped it and took a sip, "I think I'm going to go and see how Ron and Hermione are doing; that is, if I can find them."

"Yeah, alright, I'm going to go hang out on the sofa over there; I'm a bit tired from the dancing."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while," grinned Harry, kissing Draco and leaving to search for his friends.

Harry found the pair dancing with each other. Hermione was the first to notice his presence and she gasped, "Harry?!"

"'lo 'Mione."

"Harry, is that _really_ you?" exclaimed Ron.

The brunet lifted up his bangs and showed his lighting bolt scar to his ginger-haired mate.

"God! That ferret got you into a dress?!"

Harry looked down at himself and then at Ron, "Well, would 'ya look at that, he did."

"And you _let _him?"

"Well, why not? It's just a get-up; not like he makes me wear it all the time."

"But Harry that's so emasculating."

"So? He asked me to do it and I agreed to it. I don't mind it, really."

"I think you look quite smashing, Harry," piped in Hermione.

"Thanks, 'Mione, you look lovely yourself. I might even say you look sexy," said Harry, grinning.

Hermione beamed at Harry's compliment and Ron blushed and coughed.

"Are you guys having a good time at least?"

"Oh, yes, of course. You and Draco danced wonderfully, Harry."

It was Harry's turn to blush as he recalled how hard their dancing made the both of them, feeling heat begin to pool in his groin again.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Alright, well I'm going to go catch up with the others. You kids have fun."

"See you later, Harry," replied his friends.

The Gryffindor clip-clopped his way around the Common Room and came upon Seamus and Dean laughing and dancing together.

Seamus turned toward his raven-haired friend and grinned, "Well if it isn't Harry Potter." Seamus wrapped his arm around Harry and said, "Don't you look pretty?" kissing his cheek.

"Well if it isn't the drunken Irishmen."

Seamus let out a laugh, "So didya make up with Malfoy, then?"

Harry let out a sigh; he was hoping not to have to talk about his problem with Malfoy with anybody.

"Not exactly, Seamus."

"Why, what's the problem with you and Malfoy?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about Dean."

"Okay then, well I'm going to go get some drinks Seamus, I'll be right back."

"That's great, Dean, thanks!"

"No problem, mate."

As Dean walked away Seamus turned toward Harry, "So what're you going to do about it?"

"I think I know what I'm going to do."

"Will you be happy?"

"Of course I'll be happy."

"Well, Potter, you go and make yourself happy," grinned Seamus.

Harry patted Seamus on the back and returned to his boyfriend. He climbed onto the blond's lap and licked Draco's bottom lip, then thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Draco's eyes widened as Harry hopped into his lap and practically buggered Draco's mouth with his tongue. He grabbed onto Harry's hips and kissed the brunet back with all the vigor he could muster.

Harry pulled away then, pressed his mouth against Draco's ear and whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."


	8. After Party

Draco's eyes shot open, amazed at the whisper that escaped Harry's lips, "What did you say," Draco whispered back.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and hugged Draco to his chest, "Draco Malfoy, I said 'I love you'."

The Slytherin pulled away from Harry and looked into his emerald eyes and stated, "You really mean it."

The brunet smiled shyly at Draco, buried his face in his neck and nodded, "I do."

Draco stroked back Harry's hair and kissed Harry's cheek. He leaned back then and molded his lips with the Gryffindor's. "What made you decide to say it?"

Harry rested his head against Draco's collarbone and said, "Well, actually, Seamus did."

"I'll have to thank the bloke then, won't I?" he said, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry grinned, turning his head slightly to capture Draco's lips. He licked and nipped and sucked at Draco's mouth before slipping his tongue inside.

Draco met Harry's tongue and they gently dueled before Harry's retreated back into his own mouth, Draco's following. He sucked on Harry's tongue; scraping his teeth lightly on the muscle making Harry press himself closer to Draco and groaning. Draco pulled away for a second, "You're not munted, are you?"'

"No… I only had that Absinthe you gave me."

Draco smirked at Harry, "Just making sure it wasn't some drunken confession," Draco paused for a moment, "Let's dance," he pushed Harry to his feet and Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him up as well. Draco dragged Harry over to the dance floor in a flurry of pink and red. He grabbed onto Harry's hand and spun the brunet around causing Harry to throw his head back and laugh.

Harry put one arm around Draco's waist and the other around his shoulders, Draco did the same and the couple danced saucily together to the music.

They danced a mock dance of their debut performance, though this one was much more intense, more passionate; sexier, _hotter_.

Both of Draco's hands dropped down to grasp Harry's waist, and Harry's hands slid up and clenched into Draco's silky hair. He pulled Harry's hips into his own and ground himself against the other boy, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled Draco's hair when he felt Draco's burgeoning erection rubbing against his own silk and frilly-knicker clad prick. He rotated his hips against Draco's and Draco groaned, pushing himself more firmly into his boyfriend.

Draco couldn't believe how arousing it was just to rub and thrust against Harry through their clothes. He was so hard that every time he came into contact with his dancing partner his cock would throb. Draco's hands slid even lower, down to the back of Harry's thighs and up his silky skirt to cup Harry's buttocks and to pull him ever closer.

Harry clenched his eyes closed and pushed back slightly into Draco's touch, then thrust forward and successfully drove his erection against Draco's making his boyfriend moan. He let go of Draco's hair and he dipped his arms down to Draco's waist.

The Slytherin spun in his lover's arms and clasped Harry's forearms with his hands. He tossed his head back against Harry's shoulder and Harry latched his mouth onto Draco's neck and sucked and left his mark. Draco made a sound in the back of his throat and ground his arse back against Harry's hot hard groin. He pressed his mouth against Harry's ear and panted, "God, _Harry_, you're so fucking hard."

Harry dropped his forehead to Draco's shoulder and licked at the mark he left as his hand trailed down to Draco's own erection and he _squeezed_.

Draco pushed back more insistently into Harry and gasped, "Oh dear _God_, Harry I want you, _now_."

Harry's head shot up off of Draco's shoulder and he squeaked out, "_Now?!_"

He turned around in Harry's arms, wrapped his arm around the brunet's back and dipped him back a bit. Draco pressed in against Harry's ear and whispered, "And I want you to top me."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "You want me to _what_?!"

"I want you to top me, _Harry_. I want to ride your cock."

Harry lost his hold on Draco at his boyfriend's words and he promptly fell to the floor. "A-Are you s-sure that's what you want?" Squeaked out Harry, feeling his prick twitch at the thought of Draco's hot tight arse swallowing his erection.

Draco aided in hoisting Harry to his feet and pulled Harry into his chest, "Definitely."

"Do – do you want to right _now_; right this _moment_?"

Draco grinding his arse against Harry's groin certainly answered his question.

"But Draco, I've never fucked nor have been fucked by anyone."

Draco was tempted to roll his eyes but felt it would be rude to mock his slightly inexperienced lover. "It's all right", Draco kissed Harry's cheek reassuringly, "I'll teach you what to do."

Harry let out a breath and mumbled, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Draco felt slightly offended, "Why is that? Because it's me?" Asked Draco, scathingly.

"What? Draco, no! I just – never expected to be doing this _ever_ with _anyone_! The fact that it's you just makes it amazingly unbelievable. I'm _ecstatic _that it _is _you!"

"You better, Potter. Now, let's _go_." With that Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm and pulled him to his room.

The boys made their way into Draco's room, casting shy and excited glances at each other when Draco finally shut the door to his room.

Harry sat on the edge of Draco's bed and Draco sat down next to the raven-haired boy. He turned toward Draco and determinedly kissed Draco on the mouth, possessively lapping at his lips and thrusting his tongue inside, mimicking the fucking that Draco was going to receive once they were divested of their clothing. Harry leaned back and pulled Draco down on top of himself, maneuvering them both further up Draco's bed.

Draco pulled away from Harry, "Is this okay with _you_? I know _I_ said it was alright, but I didn't take the time to ask you if this is what you want…"

Harry's brow furrowed, "Of _course _this is what I want Draco. There are no words to express how it makes me feel that you'd do this for me."

Draco leaned in then and pressed their mouths together again, lovingly coaxing Harry's lips apart with his tongue. He slipped his tongue inside and their tongues wetly and silkily slid against one another. Draco pulled away and straddled Harry's hips, pulling and fumbling at the buttons of his tailcoat.

Harry batted Draco's hands away and quickly undid the large buttons on the jacket and then he proceeded to slowly slide it over Draco's shoulders and down his arms. He sat up and Draco lifted himself slightly so Harry could fully remove the coat and toss it somewhere on the floor. Harry then attached his mouth to the side of Draco's neck once again and nipped and pulled at Draco's skin making the blond boy groan. His fingers swiftly undid the buttons holding together Draco's vest and he slid that off as well.

Harry groaned in frustration as his fingers met the buttons of Draco's long-sleeved shirt, "God, Draco, why in the bloody hell did you have to wear so many layers of clothing tonight?!"

Draco grinned against Harry's cheek, "Oh, I just did this so it would take forever to get me undressed before we fucked."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and left a sharp bite on his clothing covered shoulder, "Don't be a smart arse or I'll spank you."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Ooh, Potter, how very kinky of you."

Harry left a smarting pinch on Draco's bum and Draco yelped, "Hey! That hurt."

"Just shut up, Draco, and help me get this shirt off."

Draco did so, starting at the top button while Harry began with the bottom one. Their hands met in the middle of the garment and they both ripped the damned piece of clothing off of Draco's body.

Harry let out another groan, "And an _undershirt _too!! You _really _don't want to do this do you?"

Draco's mouth fell open; he was indeed flabbergasted, "I'm the one that _suggested _we do this Potter! Of course I want to fucking do it!"

Harry growled and roughly pulled the undershirt up and over Draco's head, managing not to knock the ridiculously sexy hat off of Draco. He crushed their mouths together in a heated kiss as his hand trailed up Draco's naked torso up to a dusty pink nipple. He pulled and pinched and rolled at the small nub, making it hard and erect. Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth and bent down to lick and suck at Draco's nipple.

Draco moaned and pressed Harry's face closer to his chest. He clenched his hands in Harry's hair and gasped as Harry gave his nipple a particularly hard bite.

Harry abandoned his attention on Draco's nipple in favor of removing the white gloves that the blond was wearing; he pulled on each finger of the glove and finally whipped them off, flinging them and landing them on the snake-headed hanging holders on Draco's bed.

Draco began licking at Harry's ear lobe and blowing lightly on the saliva causing Harry to shiver. He set his mouth right next to Harry's ear and said, "Would you mind getting off my trousers?"

Harry shook his head and his hands shakily lowered to the belt threaded through Draco's trousers. He fumbled with the buckle and slowly pulled the leather out of the loops, slinging it behind him and landing it on the floor with a satisfying thunk.

Draco unbuttoned and unzipped his own trousers, kneeling up and rolling them down to his thighs. He hopped off of Harry's lap for a moment, much to both boys' chagrin, and pulled his slacks down to his feet, bending down and groaning as his shoes didn't allow him to take off his clothes. Draco removed his shoes and pulled off his pants, angrily throwing them all somewhere across his room. He pulled off his pants too and cast them away.

He clambered back onto Harry's lap and said lustily, "Your turn."

The Slytherin moved his hands to the zip on the back of Harry's outfit and the crisp sound of the zipper teeth was like heavenly music to both boys' ears. Once Draco pulled the tiny black zip as far as it was permitted to go he slowly slid the dress straps down Harry's shoulders.

Harry lifted up his arms and pulled them through the bicep poofs and then through the straps leaving his collarbone and up bare. He pulled the bust of the dress down to his waist and Draco licked at the hollow at the base of his throat. Harry tilted his head back momentarily then pushed Draco off of him and to the side.

Draco furrowed his brow angrily at being abruptly thrown off of his lover but his eyes drooped hungrily as Harry began to shimmy his way out of his outfit. Draco swallowed hard as the inches of Harry's gorgeous torso were revealed. The blond was always amazed by the stark contrast between his own pale white skin and Harry's tan bronzed skin; the way that Harry always looked like he'd been sunbathing on a beautiful white sanded beach in France.

Harry pulled the dress down his legs and discarded it on Draco's bed. He then pulled the clip out of his hair and ran a hand through it to get it to stick up and look messy like it usually did.

Draco grinned at Harry, "God, I wanted to do that to you all night. I like your hair like this so much better." With that said Draco splayed himself on his side and grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled him to his mouth and laved at the Gryffindor's lips. Draco pulled away and looked at Harry; he looked so wanton with his frilly knickers tented and his fishnet stockings pulled up around his thighs, his whole body flush and hot to the touch.

Harry took this opportunity to pull off his panties and was about to pull at his stockings too, but Draco shouted, "Wait!"

Draco unhooked the garters that were holding up Harry's stockings and pulled down Harry's knickers, "I think I want you to keep the fishnets on, Potter."

Harry smirked and cocked an eyebrow, "You are such a strange little boy, Draco."

Draco looked affronted and guided Harry's hand to his impressive cock, "Little boy, you say?"

Harry swallowed audibly and it was Draco's turn to smirk, "You are such a strange _big _boy, Draco."

"I'm happy you think so, _Harry_," he all but purred in reply.

Lastly, Harry toed off his stilettos and settled himself on top of Draco. He nodded at Draco's top hat and asked, "You keeping that on, then?"

Draco fingered his headwear and said, "Dunno, do you want me to?"

"It's damn sexy."

"Yes, Harry, that is part of the reason why I wore it."

"I say you keep it on."

"Glamorous."

Draco leaned up and smashed his and Harry's lips together.

Harry's eyes fell closed and he groaned, rubbing himself against Draco's hip.

Draco rolled his hips up against Harry's and Harry let him and lay on his back against Draco's bed. Draco leaned back, then over Harry and shut the hangings around his bed. He pressed their lips together again and ran his tongue along Harry's lips, descending down to his jaw and nipping at his chin. He continued on his journey; down Harry's neck and fingering his collarbones as he sucked on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Harry smoothed his hand over the hair that was peeking out under Draco's hat and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The brunet arched his back into Draco as his mouth continued down to suck at his nipples.

Draco tongued the outside of Harry's nipple, swirling it around until he reached the tiny nub, taking it in his mouth and biting softy. He blew cool air over the sensitive nub and a shiver racked through Harry's body.

Harry let out a sigh, "_Draco_."

The blond grinned against Harry's chest and sucked his way down Harry's abdomen dipping his tongue in Harry's bellybutton for a moment before moving on down to his hip. Draco rubbed his thumb over the bone and then slicked his tongue over it, trailing his tongue down lower to the crease between his hip and thigh, nipping and sucking there before pulling off completely. He shot a smirk at Harry and slid back up Harry's body.

Harry glared half-heartedly at the blond before grabbing onto Draco's hair and pulling Draco down to give the tease a kiss.

Draco pulled off of Harry and smiled sliding back down Harry's body and down to his aching cock. The blond eyed Harry's weeping erection hungrily and placed a light kiss to the head, engulfing just the tip in his mouth and giving a hard suck. He let it fall from his lips and smacked them together getting a taste of Harry's pre-cum. Draco straddled Harry again and whispered against his ear, "Is your wand in your dress?"

Harry nodded quickly and stretched so he could reach the piece of wood. He handed it to Draco with a raised eyebrow, and Draco just kissed it.

He moistened the tip of Harry's wand with his lips and gently prodded it into his arsehole, whispering a cleansing spell, then removing it and whispering a lubrication spell onto two of his fingers. He circled his entrance with the gelled digits and pressed them up, wincing at the burn the stretch caused.

Harry took in a sharp intake of air at watching Draco stretch himself, it had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, though not much was to _be _seen; just the way that Draco's arm was moving behind himself and the way his face contorted at the pleasurable pain was enough to make Harry's breathing quicken. Harry squirmed, trying to get a better view of the ministrations Draco was giving himself. Instead, he pulled Draco's hand away from his anus and held out his own hand to the blond.

"Do the charm on my fingers."

Draco eyed Harry warily, "You sure? I can do it you know…"

"Yes, I _want _to do it."

Draco shrugged, a little shocked that Harry actually _wanted _to stick his fingers up his arse; with his only other lover that he had bottomed for, Draco had to lube and stretch himself, so he hadn't expected Harry to want to do it. He was happy for it though; it was quite uncomfortable for his arm in this position. Draco grabbed Harry's wand once again, pointed the tip into Harry's palm and whispered the spell.

Harry rubbed the gooey substance between his fingers, bringing his hand up to his face so he could examine the lubricant. He looked into Draco's eyes questioningly and nervously, "What do I do now?"

Draco rubbed his hands up and down Harry's chest, trying to calm his boyfriend's nerves, "Well, you should just start with one finger, just push against the muscles and wait a moment after you get it in."

The blond sat up a bit further as Harry curled his upper body up so he could have better access to Draco's arse.

Harry hesitantly swirled his finger around Draco's entrance, causing him to shiver at the feel of someone else's digits in such a private place. He trailed his finger down to Draco's perineum and lightly scraped his nail over the hidden skin there. Harry reached further back and prodded one of his fingers against Draco's hole. He gasped when it slipped inside as Draco's body was trying to take his entire hand in and because Draco was so _tight_.

Draco shifted a little to get used to the feeling of _Harry's _fingers being inside of him. It was by no means painful as he'd already stretched himself adequately enough for one of Harry's slender fingers to cause no discomfort.

Harry got his finger all the way in up to his third knuckle and he paused. He looked up at Draco whom had taken to stabling himself on Harry's shoulders and his eyes closed against the feel of Harry inside of him. Harry swirled his finger around a bit, incidentally running his first knuckle against Draco's bundle of nerves.

Draco cried out at the slight stimulation Harry's finger was causing on his prostate. His eyes shot open and he smiled lazily at Harry and pushed down on the brunet's finger.

"Another," panted Draco.

Harry removed his finger and rubbed the lube over that finger and another, returning them back to Draco's arse and sliding both in with a tad more resistance. They were slowly thrust in up to the third knuckle before Draco gasped out, "Now, move them in a scissoring motion."

The Gryffindor did as Draco told him and slowly pulled his fingers apart and then back together, rotating them a bit as he felt Draco's channel loosening.

Draco didn't know if he could handle another one of Harry's fingers in fear of coming too quickly. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and said, "Now a third one."

Harry's eyes widened a little, "A-Are you certain?"

"_Yes_," hissed Draco as Harry had already begun plunging a third finger into his body.

When Harry figured Draco was prepared, he removed his fingers and wiped the sticky mess on Draco's bed cover.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and wrapped it around Harry's cock, "Now, coat your prick with the jelly."

Harry snickered as he conjured up an image of Draco bent over a kitchen counter whilst he himself slathered grape jelly over his prick.

Draco creased his brow, "What's so funny?"

Harry just grinned at Draco as he lazily coated his erection with the lubricant.

Draco swallowed hard, shifting hotly as he watched Harry loosely fist his cock. He stopped Harry's hand at the head and panted, "Okay that's good."

"Hold your cock for me," said Draco as let go of his own cock in favor of spreading those lovely cheeks and slowly lowering himself onto Harry's hard shaft.

The brunet's cockhead softly popped through the ring of muscles and both boys vocalized their pleasure.

Harry's eyes clenched tightly as Draco's arse enveloped him with his heat. He fought hard not to thrust up into Draco, but he lost. Harry pushed his hips up slightly, trying to quicken Draco's descent on his leaking prick.

Draco groaned and put a hand on Harry's hip, "Not so fast, Harry. This is only the second time I've done this and it's been at least a year and a half since the last time…"

Harry felt something in his chest trying to claw it's way through his stomach, "Wh-", Harry was interrupted by his own gasp as Draco's bum was now resting on his pelvic bone, "Who was the other that you did this for?"

Draco rocked carefully, and shook his head, "It doesn't matter; I'm here with you. Nobody else matters but you."

Harry felt himself choke on a sob, but took a deep breath and asked in a husky voice, "You ready?"

The blond placed his hands on Harry's abdomen and nodded, slowly raising himself. A groan escaped Draco's lips as he felt every ridge of Harry's thick cock as he slid up. The journey back down was even better as the angle shifted the slightest bit and the head of Harry's tumescent length hit dead on on his prostate and sent sparks through his entire body.

"_Fuck!" _Draco shouted as he shivered from the effects of his stimulated gland.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh _shit, _ar-are you okay?"

"Yes, oh _god_, yes."

Draco sat still for a few moments, the pleasure of his excited nerves almost painfully unbearable but not quite.

Harry felt his cock throbbing and he thrust his hips up into Draco's and Draco keened.

"Draco, _move_, please, for the love of _Merlin_, move!"

Harry had placed his hands on Draco's hips to aid in Draco's movements. Draco placed a hand over Harry's and Harry helped Draco to lift his body.

Draco rolled his hips halfway up Harry's cock and Harry cried out incoherently. Draco sat down quickly and heavily and Harry threw his head back against the mattress. Draco rocked his hips back and forth driving Harry _insane_.

The Gryffindor whimpered at the feel of Draco's muscles clenching his prick as he rocked. He gripped Draco's side tightly and Draco moaned.

"Dra-Draco, if you don't pull off I'm going to come ri-right now."

Draco rocked himself particularly hard and fast, making Harry gasp, and started to lift himself up once more.

Harry was amazed that he'd lasted this long, he was sure he was going to come right when he entered Draco. He took a deep breath to keep himself from losing control, but all effort was lost as he cried out as Draco settled himself back down against his hips.

Draco felt the beginnings of his climax rush upon him as his last descent landed Harry's prick rubbing hard against his prostate, he felt the tingling at the base of his spine and the swirling in his stomach, "Bollocks, _Harry, _I do-don't think I can last much longer."

Harry was panting through his mouth now. He grabbed a hold of Draco's prick as he saw it twitch and fisted it in time with Draco's lifts and falls. Harry felt sweat dripping off Draco's nose from effort and splattering on his chest. He could feel how feverishly hot both of their bodies were and he, too, felt his orgasm approaching. The Gryffindor leaned back on his elbows, placed his hand on Draco's ribs to anchor the blond down on his cock and began to pump his hips in earnest.

Draco let Harry batter his prostate and his hands fisted against his top hat. He felt the strange burn of Harry's fishnet stockings against his arse as Harry thrust and thrust and _thrust _into his tight pucker and it was absolutely fabulous.

Harry felt his bollocks tighten as he fisted Draco's prick faster, wanting to let the blond boy reach his climax before him, "Dra-Draco, I _can't,_" he gasped, "Draco, come for me, for _me_."

That was it, Draco couldn't handle it anymore. The sheer need in Harry's voice for him to come for his lover was all it took to push him over the edge. His cock throbbed and twitched as he shot his load between the two of them; spunk landing on his thighs and on Harry's belly.

Harry watched Draco's face in awe as the angelic looking boy reached his orgasm; it had to be the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen in his life. Draco's arsehole contracted around Harry's cock as he came and Harry's bollocks began pumping hot come into his lover's arse. He gripped Draco's side hard enough to leave a bruise, but Draco was too caught up in both of their orgasms to truly care.

As Harry's spent prick gave a last feeble splutter, Draco collapsed on top of Harry, resting his sweat soaked hair and forehead on Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt his cock twinge slightly due to over stimulation from Draco's still tight arse and he whinged, "Draco, lift up for a moment, my bits are sensitive."

Draco looked down to where their bodies were joined and he laughed mumbling "Bits," under his breath as he allowed Harry to slip out of his body. He laid himself against Harry's side and threw a leg over the brunet's.

Harry looked so golden and glowy that Draco couldn't help but smiling at his lover. Harry returned the smile and pushed Draco's damp, limp hair away from his forehead and pecked a kiss to it. He threw his arms possessively around Draco's shoulders and rubbed at his back.

The Slytherin whinged softly as his side rubbed against the comforter. He peered down at his side and he gasped and stared Harry in the eye. He glanced back down at his side and a wide grin spread across his lips.

"God, Harry, you were rough weren't you?" Said Draco, directing Harry's eyes to the handprint on his side.

Harry's eyes widened as he caught sight of the bruising, "Christ, Draco, I'm so sorry!"

"What, Potter, there's nothing to be sorry about. I quite fancy it being there; lets me know we really had each other."

Harry stared fondly at Draco and kissed his hair, "You are too adorable, you know that?"

"Okay, Harry, I may be a lot of things, but I am _not _adorable. I'm an evil, snobby, prissy, ponce."

"No, you are sinless, humble, uncouth, and still a ponce, but you are indeed adorable."

Draco laughed out loud, "Yes, mhm, because what we just did was completely lacking sin."

"Of course it was because we love each other."

Draco stopped laughing immediately as he felt his heart flutter. He looked Harry in the eye, "Say it."

Harry looked confused, "What?"

"Say it, for me."

Harry cottoned on and grinned. He kissed Draco softly on the lips and said, "I love you, Draco."

Draco felt a happy shiver traverse his spine and he smiled broadly, "I love you."

Harry let out a sigh and took off Draco's top hat, "I can't believe NEWTs are almost here. In a few _days _no less."

The blond let out a small yawn, "You've got nothing to worry about, Harry. You're brilliant."

"Yeah, you didn't seem to mind me," grinned Harry cheekily.

Draco smirked, "You know that's not what I meant you pillock. But in all reality, yes, you were brilliant; you _are _brilliant."

"You aren't so bad yourself Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt the scratchy material of Harry's stockings rubbing against his leg and he bent down to pull them off asking, "You want me to take these off?"

Harry yawned, too, and replied, "Yes, please."

Draco carefully rolled them down Harry's legs and discarded them on the floor. He pushed all of the clothing off of his bed and pulled Harry to the head and they clambered underneath the blanket.

Harry closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh and whispered, "Draco, what do you suppose will happen after we graduate?"

Draco pushed out his lips in thought, "Well, I suppose we'll leave Hogwarts and get jobs in the Wizarding World."

"No, I know that. But, well, you _know _what I meant…"

"I do know Harry, but I don't _know_. I mean, this is all well and great and all, but I still have things I need to live up to."

Harry carded a hand through his hair and let out another sigh, louder this time, "I mean, yeah, I know that, but where does that leave me?"

"What do you _mean _where does that leave you? I fuckin' love you, Harry, hell I just let you _have _me, it's not like I'd just forget about you because I have obligations I need to fulfill."

"But you're the next generation of Malfoys; you need to produce an heir to continue your family's name. If you stay with me, I _can't _provide you with children…"

Draco turned on his side away from Harry, and ran a hand over his face. "Potter, I _know_ that!"

Harry shied away from his lover at the slightly harsh words, "Alright, jeez, I'm sorry."

Draco flopped back onto his back and grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled the raven-haired boy to himself, "No, Harry, wait, I'd just rather not talk about all of this right now. We still have a few weeks to figure out what we're going to do about, well, us. Can't we just lay together and bask in the post-coital bliss?"

Harry curled himself around Draco's body and sighed yet again, "Yes, Draco. I think we can manage that."

Draco offered Harry a small smile and nuzzled his cheek against Harry's hair.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Harry hmmed.

"I said come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Wha'fo?"

"We need to get our robes fitted for Graduation."

Harry made himself more comfortable against Draco and grunted.

"Is that a yes?"

Harry made the same noise again.

"Is that a no?"

"The hell do you think, Draco? Of _course _it's a yes."

Draco made the most confusedly adorable face at that moment so Harry kissed his nose, "Yes, I'll go into Hogsmeade with you tomorrow to get our robes fitted for Graduation."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled the blond so his head was resting on his own chest.

"Oh, well, splendid. You better bring extra money; I will _not _let you wear your ragged denims and tattered trainers underneath your graduation robes."

Harry shoved Draco's shoulder softly and whispered affectionately, "Sod."

The brunet let out a yawn and his eyes drooped closed, "I'll be sure to bring extra money."

Draco smiled and placed a kissed on his sternum. He looked up at Harry's face and saw that his eyes were still shut and his mouth was slightly open. He could feel Harry's chest rise and fall evenly as he began to think.

'_If I do stay with Harry, we can always have a surrogate mother, maybe Pansy, to have our baby and continue the Malfoy line. But what will we do? Father still thinks Harry is the bane of his existence, even though he _has _gotten over the whole Death Eater/Dark Lord nemesis load of bollocks. Still, Mother and Father don't even know that we're with each other. I _know _Father won't be happy about that, I can just hear him now: "Draco I do not care if you are having a relationship with a man, but you just _had _to choose Harry Potter in spite of me didn't you?"; but I'm sure Mother won't mind in the slightest. She knows that I've been with other males before; hell even _Father _has been with other men, though that was before they were married and had a handsome lovely son. If I continued seeing Harry after graduation, that is if he _wants _to, which clearly he does, would we live at the Manor? I wonder if Harry would want to… Probably not; he probably wants some small cottage in the country where he will no longer be in the public eye. Shit, but could I handle that? I mean, committing myself to Harry for the _rest of my life_. Fuck all, of _course _I can, I'd trust Harry with anything; really, I love the man and if our sex life keeps going the way it's been going then I definitely can handle the git for the rest of my life… I'm absolutely sure that he feels the same way. Damn it, sometimes I hate being a Malfoy.'_

Draco's thoughts began to wander after he pondered over what he wanted for him and Harry after they graduated. His eyelids became heavy and he drifted off into wonderland where he and Harry lived in a huge flat all to themselves and were able to shag like the dickens.


	9. Hogsmeade: Part Deux

Draco hadn't noticed it before but Harry was definitely a blanket hog. He found himself snuggled up against the other boy, but he was shivering lightly due to the lack of blanket. He raised himself up on his elbow and realized that Harry had the entire thing wrapped around himself. Sure, it was a tit bit nibbly in the dungeons in the mornings, but really, there was no need to take the _whole _blanket… He jerkily yanked the blanket from around the Gryffindor's body making Harry moan when the chilly air enveloped him.

"Git," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"You stole the covers."

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't so bloody _freezing _down here."

"You're being ridiculous, it is _not _freezing, you're just used to being warm all the time up there in the Tower."

Harry yawned and rolled onto his stomach, "t'ever, I'm still tired, s'go back to sleep."

"No _way_. You said you'd go into Hogsmeade with me today and I'm holding you to it." Draco shoved at Harry's shoulder and ended up pushing his boyfriend's limp body off of his bed.

Harry fell to the floor with a thump and a groan.

Draco smirked, "You really aren't a morning person are you?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh well, since you're up we should get showered and dressed."

Harry and Draco got ready for their trip to Gladrags with the help of Dobby retrieving clothes and Harry's money pouch for him. They ambled through the Entrance Hall and down the Hogwarts lawn and through the iron gates. The couple walked along the stone path through Hogsmeade and into the small clothing boutique.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, here for your graduation robes I presume?"

Draco pulled Harry over to his side and said, "Yes, Mr. Antoine, _we _are here for our robes fitting."

Frederick Antoine eyed the boys' clasped hands disappointedly and said, "Very well," he walked into a room in the back and yelled to the two, "I will be with you in a moment, I just have to find where I placed the material and we can get the fitting started."

Draco kept a hold on Harry's hand and led the Gryffindor around the shop, pulling pairs of trousers off of the racks and hanging them over Harry's arm.

Harry just kept quiet as Draco muttered to himself and eyed Harry's body curiously as to decide properly just what exactly would look good on his boyfriend.

Apparently any and every pair of slacks would suit Draco's tastes as it seemed that Harry was carting the entire store with him into the dressing room, "Really, Draco, are _all _of these necessary?"

"Of course they are Potter; we have to find you the perfect pair of trousers for graduation."

Harry let out a sigh and entered the dressing room, "Alright then, if you insist," he was about to shut the door until Draco's hand clasped onto the side of it and he pushed his way into the small booth and shut the door behind him.

"Oh no you don't, I have to see what they look like on you before you decide to get them."

"Can't you wait until I put them _on_? I could just come out and show you when I'm actually in them instead of you watching me put them on."

"And have Frederick staring at you when you saunter all sexily out of the dressing room? No way in hell."

"What are you talking about? He has a thing for _you _if his reaction to you grabbing my hand was anything to go by."

"Do shut up. Do you really want me to get out?"

Harry held up a pair of pants and looked at the complicated set of buckles, straps and buttons that adorned the pair or trousers, "No, no I don't. I don't even know how to begin getting myself into these trousers."

Draco went about dressing Harry up like a doll in various pairs of trousers. They barely got through an eighth of the pile before Mr. Antoine had knocked on the door and asked them to stand in front of the 270 degree mirrors.

"Both of you please stand atop the pedestals."

Draco was always wary when he came to Gladrags to get fitted for anything; that meant that Frederick had a plausible excuse to grope him. Today, however, most likely because of Harry's presence, Frederick kept his groping down to a minimum, which were only a few unnecessary touches to Draco's thighs and around his waist. Draco was grateful when Mr. Antoine allowed him to step down off of the platform. He casually leaned against a shelving unit of dragonhide boots as he continued to watch Frederick measure the width of Harry's shoulders, the length of his arms and legs and circumference of his waist.

Harry, too, stepped down off of the pedestal and Draco ushered him back into the dressing room. Mr. Antoine stood outside of their booth and said, "I'm going to go and get the fabric and once I find it you two are going to need to come back out so I can actually fit them for you."

"Yes, thank you Frederick."

Draco's hands were already on the button of Harry's pants even before Frederick had started walking into the back room.

"Christ, Draco, eager to get me out of my trousers are we?"

He smacked at Harry's shoulder and said, "Shut up. You've got about twenty-five more pairs of trousers to try on and I actually want to be able to make it to graduation thank you very much."

Harry pouted, "Why have you got to go and turn something so intimate as dressing me into such a boring monotonous process?"

"Boring? How can this be boring?"

"Because you're so professional about it."

"Professional you say?" Asked Draco, sliding his hands to the front of the pair of trousers he was currently helping Harry into.

"Yes, you're just like a robot, slide pants off, put on hanger, take off hanger, slide pants on, repeat."

While Harry said this Draco had maneuvered himself against Harry and managed to push Harry up against the wall of the dressing room.

Harry, being the adorably oblivious git that he is, didn't notice this and continued fidgeting with the pair of slacks that he was currently trying on.

Draco plunged his hand down between the flies and Harry's underwear and pawed at Harry's groin.

Harry let out a shuddery breath and questioned, "Draco?"

Draco nudged a knee between Harry's thighs so his lover was straddled over his leg, "Yes Harry?" he queried gently squeezing Harry's bulge in his hand.

Harry gasped, "I don't think these are the pants we want…"

"You don't?"

"No, get them off of me."

Draco smirked at the Gryffindor, "But Harry, I think they look quite dashing on you."

"Oh fuck off blondie and get them _off_."

The Slytherin chuckled, "Now who's eager to get you out of these trousers?"

Harry glared at his boyfriend and began pulling the waistband down over his hips.

Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's pants and helped him out of the slacks.

The trousers were carelessly thrown to the floor and Draco grabbed Harry's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head against the wall of the stall. He licked Harry's collarbone as he plunged his hand down the front of Harry's y-fronts and encircled Harry's hard flesh with his hand. He rubbed the pre-come all over the head with his thumb and slid down a bit and pressed his thumb against the throbbing vein. He fisted Harry once and Harry cried out softly and pressed his mouth against Draco's shoulder so as not to alert Frederick of their doings in the dressing room.

"Fuck, Draco, its rough."

Draco removed his hand from Harry's boxers and held his hand open in front of Harry's mouth and ordered, "Lick."

A shiver racked through Harry's body due to the demanding tone and he laved his tongue over Draco's palm.

Draco pulled his hand way from Harry's mouth and resumed his hold on Harry's hard cock. He pumped Harry's length in tandem with his harsh breathing.

Harry began thrusting his hips into Draco's fist, trying for more friction but failing miserably. He slumped, defeated, against the wall and allowed Draco to set the pace.

Draco lazily fisted his boyfriend's cock, "You love this don't you?" he asked Harry.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded eagerly.

"You're enjoying this; wrists bound above your head, getting your erection jerked with a knee pressed beneath your bollocks and your back shoved up against the wall of a dressing booth. You fuckin' _love _the idea of Frederick standing outside of the door right there, listening to you pant and beg for me to pump your cock faster so you can come."

"Please," choked out Harry, "_Draco_…" he moaned.

"What is it that you want Harry? Tell me and I'll give it to you," whispered Draco against Harry's ear.

When Harry felt Draco's own thick erection pressed against his naked thigh he let out a sharp exhale, "I want," a moan, "I want to come, Draco, _please_."

Draco was slowly yet determinedly thrusting his prick against Harry's leg, but he began to speed his own thrusts up and sped up his pumps on Harry's length as he felt himself nearing his own orgasm.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter? I found the material for your robes. Could you please come out here?"

Draco scraped his nail over the tiny slit at the tip of Harry's cock and pistoned his hips against Harry's legs one last time and shouted out roughly, "We're coming!" And he felt Harry spill his seed over his hand and he felt the wet warmth of his own release cover the inside of his pants and slickly run down his thigh.

Harry's forehead slumped against Draco's shoulder and his face was beet red as he and his boyfriend just got each other off whilst in the almost company of Frederick.

Draco pulled away from Harry, keeping a hand on Harry's chest and bringing his hand up to his mouth. He kept his gaze on Harry as he licked the come off his hand and licked his lips afterward. Harry whimpered and shut his eyes against the intoxicating sight in front of him. Draco pulled Harry toward him and placed a thorough kiss to the Gryffindor's lips.

Harry smiled satedly at Draco and dug into Draco's pocket for his wand, "Clean us up."

Draco gratefully accepted his wand and whispered a cleaning spell at the mess they made. He tucked his wand back into his pocket and carded a hand through Harry's hair. "Let's find your pants," he whispered.

The two looked around the floor of the booth for a full three minutes before finding Harry's own pair of trousers. He clambered into them and they made sure they looked at least somewhat presentable and proceeded out to the mirrors and Mr. Antoine.

"What took you boys so long?"

"He was trying on pants and we couldn't find his own pair."

"Oh, well, okay. Please step onto the pedestals once more."

Frederick quickly fitted the boys for their graduation robes and they paid for them and were told they would be delivered up to the castle after some minor adjustments and a cleaning.

The boys thanked Frederick and went back into the dressing booth. Draco closed the door and examined the rest of the trousers left on the small bench.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh placing his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Draco, can't you just pick a pair that will look alright and that I'll actually wear again?"

"That's what I've been trying to do Harry but you just do not like any of the ones I think you look good in."

"That's because all the ones that you like have hundreds of straps and buckles on them! Anytime I'd want to wear them I'd have to call you so you could help me into them!"

Draco smirked at Harry and said, "There's nothing wrong with that."

Harry rolled his eyes and shucked off the pair of trousers he was currently trying on. Draco ogled Harry's naked legs and Harry gave him a gentle smack on the top of his head, "Get your head off of shagging and onto my pants!"

"What about into your pants?"

"Draco!" Harry lowered his voice, "You were just "in" them not even five minutes ago. Can we please just pick a pair of trousers and head back to the castle?"

Draco smiled at Harry and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, "Alright, no need to get frustrated," replied Draco looking through even more trousers on the bench. He pulled out a pair of dark blue pin-striped trousers that had only two buttons for the fastening and a smooth zipper. "I think this is the pair, Harry."

"Now Draco, _this _is what I'm talking about," said Harry taking the proffered trousers and pulling them up his legs. He fastened the buttons and pulled up the zipper and eyed himself in the full-length mirror. Harry caught Draco's eyes in his reflection and asked, "How do they look?"

Draco stood behind Harry and ran his hands along the waistband, pulling the trousers to make sure they weren't too tight nor too loose around Harry's thin waist. He nodded his head at the fit and moved on to the fit around Harry's bum, smoothing his hands over the Gryffindor's arse and checking the fit, once again nodding to himself. The Slytherin squatted and examined the length of the trousers and was glad to see that they were the right length. He stood and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, "They're the perfect pair, Harry."

Harry turned and placed his hands on Draco's hips, "Really? Does that mean we can leave now?"

Draco snorted at Harry's excitement at leaving and said, "Sorry, but no. We need to find you some new shoes, too."

Harry groaned, "Draco! What's wrong with the brown lace-ups I wear sometimes, can't I just wear those?"

"Are you twelve years old, Potter?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Draco and said, "You know I'm seventeen, Draco."

"No you pillock, only Second Years wear brown lace-ups. We need to get you some proper footwear."

"You mean some _expensive _shoes, don't you?"

"Not necessarily. There are proper shoes that are inexpensive."

Harry heaved a great sigh and said, "Fine. We're done with the trousers though, correct?"

Draco grinned, "Yes, Harry, we're done with the trousers."

Harry's lips quirked into a smile and he kissed Draco's cheek, "Thank god!"

Draco laughed and unbuttoned Harry's trousers, "Let's get you back into your own slacks and go and look at the boots."

They gathered all the trousers that Harry had been trying on and he hung them back on the racks while Draco checked out the dragonhide boots. He found a pair of deep grey boots and pulled them off the shelf and called Harry over, "Here, try these ones on, I am pretty sure they should fit alright."

Harry sat down on the chair near the boot rack and pulled off his trainers and pulled on the boots. He stood up and walked a little way and wiggled his toes in the shoes. Harry walked back over to Draco and said, "They're nice; they fit well and they look good."

"Alright, we'll get these for you and then we can go."

Harry pumped his fist victoriously and whooped out quietly and Draco laughed.

Harry pulled off the boots and slipped his feet back into his own trainers and grabbed the pin-striped trousers and brought them up to Mr. Antoine. He paid the man and Frederick boxed up Harry's boots and placed the box and the trousers into a bag for Harry

"Thank you Mr. Antoine."

"Oh no, thank you, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. It was my pleasure."

Draco smirked at Frederick and said, "Oh, believe me, it was ours, too."

Harry stared slack-jawed at Draco and he just smiled and pulled Harry out of Gladrags Wizardwear.

"I can't believe you jerked me off in the dressing booth and just practically admitted it to Frederick! What if Mr. Antoine had walked in on us?!" shouted Harry incredulously at Draco.

"What, it's not like you didn't enjoy it," replied Draco, linking his hand with his flustered boyfriend's.

"Yes but… I can't believe you!"

Draco smiled at Harry once again and wrapped his arm around the brunet's waist and pulled the boy into his side, "But you love me."

Harry pouted, "Yes, I do, but I didn't know you had exhibitionistic tendencies."

Draco pushed Harry up against the side of Honeydukes and the pair received a few strange looks but paid no mind to them as Harry gasped. The Slytherin slipped his hand between their bodies and grabbed a handful of Harry and pressed his mouth against the boy's ear, "If I had exhibitionistic tendencies, Potter, I'd fuck you right here against the sweets shop." Draco grinned mischievously when Harry let out a shaky breath and pressed himself more tightly against Draco's hand.

"But alas," said Draco, pulling himself away from Harry and Harry away from the wall, "I do not."

Harry glared at Draco, "You are such an evil bastard, Draco Malfoy," replied Harry though he clasped Draco's hand and walked closely next to him.

Draco let out a short laugh and squeezed Harry's hand, "I think _you're_ the closet exhibitionist."

The pair continued their light banter until they found themselves in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the clock hanging near the Great Hall and said, "It's nearly 5:00."

"You mean it's _only _5:00."

"What do you mean?"

"What say we go and study for our N.E.W.T.s in the library?"

Harry grinned and let go of Draco's hand, "You want to "study"," he said, using air quotes, "in the library?"

"No, Harry, I actually would like to brush up on the material we need to know for our Transfigurations N.E.W.T.s as they are tomorrow."

"Oh, well alright. Let me go ask Hermione for her notes and I'll meet you in the library around 5:30."

"Perfect."

* * *

The week of anxiety over the Ordinary Wizarding Levels for the Fifth Years and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for the Seventh Years was over and there was much rejoicing amongst the two years.

The majority of Fifth Years and Seventh Years found themselves letting their minds breathe whilst they splayed themselves beneath the sun by the lake.

Draco had his head resting on Harry's stomach and the Gryffindor was stroking his hair. Draco was surprised to find Pansy walking down the lawn to join him, Harry and Harry's mates by the Black Lake.

"Draco Malfoy," huffed the Slytherin girl, "look at you getting cozy with your Gryffie boyfriend and his friends. Have you forgotten about your own friends," asked Pansy, pouting but seating herself at Draco's side.

"Pansy you know that's not the reason. Blaise is still being a prick for me pushing him off of Harry," Draco stroked Harry's arm, "at the Ravenclaw party and I _will not _apologize."

"But Draco you know _why _he did it. He still lo--"

Draco shot Pansy a glare, "Don't you even dare Parkinson or I will _Crucio _you in a heartbeat."

"But he does and you know it."

"I do know it and that's why I don't feel that I need to apologize. He should be happy for me. Besides he's the one that bollixed everything up, it was his fault."

Pansy rolled her eyes and removed her robes laying them on the grass and settling herself atop of them.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow curiously and asked, "Harry, do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Harry leaned up on his elbows, "Hm? No, I've no idea. What is it you're talking about anyway?"

Draco looked up at Harry and said, "Do you remember the Slytherin party?"

Harry grinned goofily and Draco took that as a yes that he did remember.

"Do you remember what I said about a year and a half ago?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, but what does that half to do with Blai--". Before Harry could finish his sentence realization dawned on him and anger briefly flashed across the young man's features, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'. That's why I was extremely angry that he would put a move on you when he knew we were together."

Ron glanced at Hermione, still confused, "Herm, I'm still not following…"

"Don't worry about it Ronald, its Harry's and Draco's business; apparently Blaise's, too."

The redhead shrugged and walked the short distance to the Black Lake and let his feet dangle in the cool water.

Harry sat up and Draco's head fell into his lap, "Draco you should just apologize to him. He still loves you and you've kind of been flaunting me in front of him and I think I understand how that feels for him."

Draco buried his face in Harry's belly and said, "Harry, I _can't _apologize. He was the one who screwed up our relationship in the first place and now he doesn't want me to be happy now that I've actually got what I wanted."

Harry smiled sadly at Draco, "But Draco, he's your best friend; you should at least apologize for shoving him and maybe even forgive him for what happened when you were together."

Draco groaned, frustrated, into Harry's stomach.

Pansy grinned and said, "Draco, don't be such a drama queen. Blaise _is _happy for you, he honestly feels terrible for kissing Harry and he's tried apologizing to you but you've been avoiding him."

Draco flipped over onto his back and let out a sigh, "Alright, Pansy, Harry, I'll talk to Blaise about it. If he's an arsehole again then I'm never talking to him again."

Harry laughed at Draco's childish manner and Draco glared at his boyfriend.

"Merlin this problem with Blaise just had to top off N.E.W.T.s week didn't it?"

"Oh, god, Draco, don't even mention N.E.W.T.s again, after the Potions N.E.W.T.s Friday afternoon my brain is about ready to explode."

"Yours and mine, Harry," shouted Ron.

A smile quirked Harry's lips and he let out a laugh, "What are you _talking _about, Ron? You didn't even take the Potions N.E.W.T.s."

"Oh, Transfigurations was enough to frazzle my brain, mate."

"Picking clothes to wear in the morning is enough to frazzle your brain, Weasley, and we wear uniforms."

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"Likewise, Weasel."

"Can't you boys be civil to each other? I don't care if you don't like each other but honestly, no need for childish rows."

"Oh, Potter, what you don't know is that Weasley and I are on terms of being acquaintances. Besides, there's nothing wrong with friendly insults," replied Draco, nudging Harry in the side with his elbow and winking at him.

Harry looked at Hermione, "'Mione, did _you _know about this?"

"Of course I did; Ron asked me how to approach Draco because he no longer felt animosity toward Malfoy and he's trying for you, Harry."

Draco flailed indignantly as Harry pushed him off of his lap and Harry toed off his shoes and sat next to Ron and let his feet splash in the lake.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ron's neck and rubbed his knuckles affectionately into Ron's skull, "You're a good man, Ron."

Ron grinned at Harry and said, "Naw, mate, I should have just accepted you're relationship with the ferret when you first told me about it."

"I heard that, Weasel!"

The two Gryffindors grinned at each other and laughed and Ron shouted over his shoulder, "Quit eavesdropping, Malfoy!"

"Then don't talk about me, you prat!"

Ron shook his head and laughed again, "You just had to pick the ponciest git in all of Hogwarts, didn't you?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Draco whinging and smacking at Pansy's hands as the Slytherin girl kept trying to muss Draco's hair and Harry smiled, "Looks like it."


	10. Late Again

NOTE: shrugs Even _I _don't understand Harry's logic when he's alone in the Common Room, so if it seems odd, it's his fault xD

* * *

It was during breakfast the Monday before Graduation when Harry and Draco's graduation robes were delivered. Draco peered across the Hall at Gryffindor table and saw Harry staring blankly at the package Hedwig had dropped into his lap. Draco caught Harry's eye and gestured with a tilt of his head that he wanted him to excuse himself and meet him in the Entrance Hall. The Slytherin nodded once at Harry and left his tablemates to wait outside the Great Hall.

"…and Trelawney said that Dean here was going to get sat on by a Dragon and snuff it at his aunt's, second-cousin's, nephew's, great grandmother's funeral!"

"Yeah, Seamus, mate, that's spectacular," distractedly replied Harry to the sandy-haired boy whilst wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He grabbed the package from his lap and stood from his seat, "I think I've had enough food," said Harry to nobody in particular, "I'll be seeing you guys later."

"What?! Harry, you weren't even paying attention!" Seamus yelled after Harry's retreating form.

Harry went out into the Entrance Hall and frowned at the lack of a certain blond Slytherin. He practically jumped out of his skin, though he did drop his package, when a pale hand shot out from behind a suit of armor and he was pulled flush against a hard warm body.

"God, Draco you scared the _shit _out of me!"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Harry, "Not very brave are you, Potter?"

Harry smacked Draco's arm playfully and said, "Sod off. What did you want me for?"

Draco bent down and picked up Harry's fallen package, "These."

"What about the packages?"

"They're from Gladrags, Harry."

"So?"

"So, they're our graduation robes and I wanted to see how they look."

"…can't you wait for the actual day of graduation?"

Draco glared half-heartedly at Harry, "If I could would we be standing here right now?"

Harry thought about this for a moment and said, "Yes. You probably would have pulled me from breakfast for a pre-class snog, you selfish git."

"Who's to say I don't want a pre-class snog along with our fashion show," asked Draco, pulling Harry into his body and placing a soft kiss to the other boy's lips.

Harry hummed against Draco's lips and opened his mouth allowing Draco entrance. They enjoyed the feel of one another's tongues in their mouths for a few moments before Draco pulled away. He grabbed onto Harry's hand and said, "Let's go down to my room."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Wait a second, Draco, if you make us late to Potions Snape is going to _murder _me and this little fashion show of yours will be pointless."

"C'mon Potter, I won't make us _too _late," replied Draco, leading he and his boyfriend down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"But _Draco_, _Potions_."

"Just forget about it, Harry, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

The worst that could happen was that the two would walk into Potions twenty minutes late with their robes wrinkled, their hair all a mess, and their selves looking rumpled in general, with smug satisfied grins on their faces. Snape was definitely none too happy when Harry and Draco stumbled into his Dungeon.

Harry's eyes snapped away from his task of tucking something into his bag when he heard Snape clear his throat.

"Mister Potter," spit out the Professor, "Mister Malfoy," he said in slight amusement, "late again I see. I do hope you were studying up on the potion the rest of the class has begun brewing as it is due at the end of today's lesson"

As Harry and Draco took their seats in the center of the class Draco raised an eyebrow curiously at Harry and opened his mouth in response to Snape's abnormally kind behaviour. However, much to both boys' dismay, Snape interrupted.

"Oh and tonight Potter, I am ecstatic that you and Mister Malfoy have decided to volunteer in sorting and storing the potions ingredients in the student storeroom," sneered Snape, "It pleasures me to no end that you wanted to get in that one last detention before leaving this wonderful learning institution."

Harry slumped down on his stool and mocked, "What's the worst that could happen, my arse."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and replied, "I'll 'worst that could happen your arse' if you continue whinging about detention."

The Gryffindor huffed and said, "Leave it to Snape to hand out detentions up until our Graduation, and to give us potions to brew even _after _we've taken our N.E.W.T.s!"

"Again, Harry, don't worry about it. This is an easy potion to make and it's quite useful at times."

Harry squinted at the board, "I can't even read what it says…"

Draco laughed, "That's because you're glasses are all crooked you moron."

"Oh, right," Harry blinked a few times before he was able to clearly see the script written on the board, "Draught of Erbizo?"

"That's right; it obviates the need for food and drink for a few hours. It's useful in such career fields as Auror or other such occupations that have those that do strenuous jobs outside of an office for long hours at a time."

"Why do you know of it then?"

"I had to make it for you lot during the war. There was no time for tea and crumpets during battle now was there?"

Harry grinned sheepishly at Draco and said, "Yeah. Thanks for all that, then."

"No problem; I was just doing what was asked of me. Anyway, go get the ingredients and I'll set up the cauldron."

Harry did as Draco bid and he returned with an armful of ingredients. Draco prepared all the ingredients whilst Harry stared in awe at the graceful movements of Draco's hands. Harry peered around the dark dungeon to observe the progress of the other partners and found that the others were still preparing their ingredients and that Draco had just finished ordering their own ingredients into the order in which they needed to be added.

"Alright, Harry, just add the ingredients in the order that I have them when I tell you, yeah? Severus taught me the shortcut way of brewing this potion as it was necessary for us to be able to brew it quickly. You must add them at the exact moment I tell you or else the stirs will be off, thus ruining the potion."

"Okay, tell me when."

Harry grinned when he and Draco had poured and capped their potion before the rest of the students in the class had even gotten halfway through their own brews. His grin widened further when he strode up to Professor Snape and offered the sulky man his and Draco's finished and perfected Draught of Erbizo.

The greasy-haired Professor glared down at the proffered vial and looked up at Harry, "Are you absolutely certain you and Mister Malfoy have completed the potion correctly?"

"Yes Sir," replied Harry, giving the Professor a wink as he walked back to his and Draco's bench.

Professor Snape looked at the vial doubtfully and then up at Draco. Draco smiled smugly at his Professor and said, "It's your fault for assigning us a potion I've had plenty of experience with."

"Even still, Mister Malfoy, I hadn't expected you to finish as early as you did, especially not with Potter as your assistant."

"Excuse me Professor, but if I were as incompetent at Potions as you believe me to be, I would not be sitting in your Dungeon in this moment."

Severus pinched at the bridge of his nose, "Potter, do shut your mouth. You and Mister Malfoy are free to do what you wish until I dismiss you, so long as you _do not disturb me_."

Harry's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, he looked at Draco then back at the Professor, "Brilliant."

"No disruptions," replied Snape glaring at the vial once more and returning to his work.

Harry hunched over the bench and let his head rest on the surface facing Draco. The Slytherin rubbed circles on Harry's lower back and Harry smiled at Draco, "What does he expect us to do for," Harry looked at the clock on the wall, "twenty minutes?"

Draco grinned mischievously at Harry and scooted his stool closer to his boyfriend, "I can think of a few things," replied Draco capturing Harry's bottom lip between his and giving it a thorough seeing to.

"I will have none of that in my classroom," growled Snape.

Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth, "He didn't even look up, how did he know?!"

"It's Snape, Harry; he knows everything that goes on in his classroom."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and in reply to Snape said, "You said we could do what we wished as long as we don't disturb you."

"Yes, Potter, but what I've just seen greatly disturbs me so I ask you to desist at once."

Draco laughed and whispered to Harry, "I think somebody needs a decent shag."

"Oh _god, _Draco! That is _not _an image I wanted in my head thank you!"

"What if I said I was talking about you," asked Draco, wetting his lip.

Harry swallowed harshly, "Y-you serious?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow and placed his hand on Harry's thigh, "Definitely."

The Slytherin reveled in the fact that Harry's breathing had sped up just the slightest bit and he was leaning in closer to Draco.

"Really," asked Harry again.

Draco grinned brazenly and pulled away, "No, but at least you've got the image of Snape shagging _anyone _out of your head."

"Great! You've just put it back in my mind again," groaned Harry, letting his head fall back on the desk.

Draco settled his head next to Harry's and kissed him again, "Better?"

Harry sighed, "I guess. Just _do not_ mention _that _to me _ever _again, yeah?"

"Yeah," replied Draco, placing one last chaste kiss to Harry's lips.

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy, please refrain from PDA or I _will _have you with me for detentions until you graduate."

Harry banged his head against the desk and whispered, "You were right, Draco, Snape _does _need to get laid."

"I told you so."

"Yeah, but there was no reason to put that image in my head."

Draco smirked wickedly and said, "I'm sure you're curious as to know what Snape's got beneath those robes of his."

"Are you trying to make me sick?"

"Just passing the time."

"How much time is there to pass now?"

Draco looked up at the clock and said, "Twelve minutes."

Harry lolled his head on Draco's shoulder and groaned, "Well fuck me."

Draco grinned down at Harry and said, "Maybe later."

Harry poked Draco in the side, "Seriously, Drake. What does he expect us to do to keep ourselves entertained if he won't allow us to snog?"

"No idea. He's probably steaming because we've already finished."

The two boys looked up at their Professor and saw that Snape had his hand clenched angrily in his greasy hair and was muttering under his breath.

Harry rolled his eyes, "At least something good has come out of this."

"This is why Professor Snape loathes you, Potter; you like giving him a shite time."

"No, he just dislikes me because I'm me."

"That too. Though, just so you know, he doesn't _hate _you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Severus is not a hateful person, Harry. He just doesn't like ignorance."

Harry laughed, "Are you saying I'm ignorant?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better," replied Harry, "Why do you keep calling Snape by his first name anyway?"

"He's a close friend of my Father's; he's sort of like an Uncle to me."

"Bollocks for you then, ey," laughed Harry.

"No, not really. Why else do you think I managed not to get in trouble during this class the last seven years?"

Harry jutted out his bottom lip, "That's not fair."

Draco smiled and rubbed his thumb across Harry's lip, "Is so."

"Well if I'm dating you he should at least be somewhat less of an arse to me."

The Slytherin thought about it for a moment and shook his head, "No; no matter what you do he'll always dislike you. He respects you, sure, but he'll never like you."

Harry shrugged, "It figures."

Just after Harry's comment Professor Snape stood from his desk and cleared his throat, "Class will be ending in five minutes; I assume you all have completed the potion by now, those who haven't," said Snape sneering at those unlucky few that hadn't, "will receive zeros for this potion. Those that have bottle your potions and put them on my desk. When all of you have done so you are dismissed."

Draco began to stow away his books and quills in his own book bag and Harry followed suit. When they found that the rest of the students had turned in their potions and cleared away their cauldrons and things they, too, stood and made to exit Snape's Dungeon.

"You two, however, are not dismissed."

Harry groaned and stopped next to Draco, "What do you suppose he wants?"

"Don't know, let's just get it over with," replied Draco grabbing onto Harry's arm and hauling the Gryffindor with him to stand in front of Snape's desk.

"You will meet me in the student storage closet at 7:30; if you fail to do so you will both be receiving another detention for tomorrow evening, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," replied the young men in unison.

"Now leave me."

Draco readjusted his bag over his shoulder and took hold of Harry's arm and led him out of the classroom. His hand dropped down to lace his fingers with Harry's as they began their walk to their next classes.

"Damn it all, Harry, I hate that you and Weasley have a free period and I've got to go to Arithmancy with Granger," groaned Draco as they traversed the stairs.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you chose to take N.E.W.T.s level Arithmancy while Ron and I decided to slack off a bit this year, thus having a free period," grinned Harry, "Besides it's not as if you're going to be doing anything during lessons today as it is the last week of term."

"Yes, that is true. I'd just rather spend time with you than Professor Thagora."

Harry laughed, "No need to get all sappy on me, Draco."

The two young men found themselves on the floor where Draco would continue down the corridor to his class and Harry would jog up the stairs and into Gryffindor Tower.

Draco cupped Harry's chin and placed a light kiss on his lover's lips, "See you at lunch."

The Gryffindor smiled goofily and said, "Yeah, laters."

* * *

Harry fell comfortably onto one of the various couches in the Gryffindor common room. He pulled off his book bag and settled it next to himself on the floor, sighing in relief as the weight was bared off of his shoulders. Harry let his eyes fall closed and ran both hands through his hair letting out a sharp puff of air.

The Gryffindor had been thinking about what he was going to do after he graduated. He still had no idea what sort of career he wanted to pursue but he found that that wasn't what he was concerned about; his major concern was about what was going to happen between himself and Draco. Harry knew that Draco was expected to carry on the Malfoy line and produce an heir, but he wondered where that left him in Draco's life. It was obvious that Harry wasn't going to be able to provide Draco with a child, but even if they stayed together whomever Draco decided to bestow the honor of continuing the Slytherin's ancestry upon would always have a special sort of connection with Draco, a connection that Harry would never be able to have with the blond.

He pulled off his glasses and tucked them into his book bag before turning onto his side and facing the back of the couch.

Harry's eyes were beginning to fall shut as his thoughts began to wander and they ended up on Sirius. His eyes shot open.

'_That's right! Sirius found a place for us to stay in when he told me he was my Godfather!' _thought Harry, _'Remus' been paying for it this whole time with the money from what Sirius left for me… I do hope he's been making good use of it too, poor Moony. But this gives me an opportunity to stay with Draco!'_

Harry found that the prospect of his and Draco's future together was getting clearer as he continued thinking about the flat in London; even though the details about the Malfoy heir were still convoluted. The more Harry thought about it the more sense it made for Draco to choose Pansy as the one to mother his heir as they are childhood friends, she's a pureblood and Draco's father would approve of such a choice. Harry realized that he really didn't know what Draco thought about all of this. Sure, he knew that Draco loved him and that he was not one to disappoint his Father but he wasn't sure what Draco truly wanted.

"Hey, mate."

Harry hadn't realized when he'd shut his eyes again but upon hearing Ron's voice he slowly pried his eyes open and his gaze wandered to the sight of his mate sitting next to his curled up feet at the other end of the couch.

"'Lo Ron."

Ron kicked his feet up on the table in front of the fireplace and crossed his arms behind his head, "Don't you love having this period free?"

"Yeah," yawned Harry, "offers a great time for a nap."

"Sorry, Harry, were you sleeping?"

"No, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"…things."

"Don't get cryptic on me Harry. Besides, I know you were thinking about Malfoy, no need to hide it."

Harry laughed, "Before, you were disgusted at me telling you any nuance of my and Draco's relationship now you're eager to hear about it?"

"I mean there's no need for you to tell me what you and the ferret do in the privacy of his or your bedroom, but I don't mind if you talk to me about what's on your mind about him once and a while, so long as it doesn't involve sex."

The brunet laughed again, "That's nice to hear, Ron."

Ron shrugged, "Malfoy can be an arsehole but you love him so shoot."

Harry took a deep breath, "What do you think about Draco and me living together after graduation?"

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, "You just always jump straight into things, don't you Harry?"

"I'm a Gryffindor; courageous and brave. There's no need to skitter around things with you anyway."

"Yeah. I don't know mate, do _you _feel like you two would be able to live together?"

"Well, yeah. I mean we've been around each other for almost seven full years, so I don't see why living in closer quarters for a longer period of time would be any different."

"You two do get on well…"

Harry smirked evilly at Ron and said with a wink, "Yeah, Ron, we do 'get on well'."

Ron made the most hilarious face at that moment and Harry had to muffle his audacious laughter in the couch cushions.

"You prat!" shouted Ron as he punched Harry's thigh playfully.

"What! You just said no details," laughed Harry again.

"Yes, but I never figured you to make what I said sexual."

Harry shrugged and sighed, "Just pulling your leg, Ron."

"Real funny, Harry."

"Wasn't it though?" asked Harry, yawning and making himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Are you going to get back to napping then?"

Harry smiled, "You want to continue talking about my sex life with Draco?"

Ron's face paled and he stood abruptly from the couch, "I'll leave you to your nap."

"Wake me up for lunch, yeah?" asked Harry prying one eye open.

Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder and said, "Will do, mate."

Harry grinned up at Ron and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Ron as he jogged up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Before Harry fell asleep he thought about what Hermione would have to say about he and Draco living together. He knew she was supportive of his and Draco's relationship but he wasn't quite sure how she would react to his suggestion. _'Hopefully she'll support this decision, too.'_

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry flailed around as he shot up on the couch, "What?!"

Ron and Dean laughed, "It's time for lunch you dolt. If you don't hurry up we're going to leave without you; I'm _starving_."

Harry rolled his eyes and roughly shoved his glasses onto his face, "No! I'm up." He grabbed his book bag off of the floor and threw it over his shoulder, following Dean and Ron through the Portrait Hole and into the Great Hall.

He sat between his two friends and they ate and talked jovially. Harry was concerned when he hadn't spotted Hermione anywhere along Gryffindor table, "Hey, Ron?"

"Whas'it Harry?" asked Ron through a mouthful of casserole.

"Any idea where Hermione is?"

"Yeah," said Ron, swallowing, "She said she was going to be in the library to get in the last bit of reading out of the Hogwarts Library that she could."

"Of course she would be."

Ron laughed, "You know how she is."

Harry smiled and looked over at the doorway and found Draco coming into the Great Hall with Pansy and Greg. He was reminded of his thoughts of Hermione's opinions. He leaned into Ron and asked, "What do you think Hermione would say about Draco and I moving in together after we leave?"

"Harry, you're like her brother. She supported you since the beginning, I'm sure she'll have no qualms about you and Draco shacking up."

"What's this? Are you and the Weasel talking about me, Harry?" asked Draco, sitting across from Harry and grabbing a chip from his plate, chewing it slowly.

"What? Draco, no."

"Damn. I thought you were boasting about me."

Harry laughed, "No need to, you do it enough."

Draco kicked Harry beneath the table, "Prat."

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly at Draco and the Slytherin scoffed, "Don't do that or I'll bite your tongue."

Harry grinned, "I was counting on it."

"Ah, gross, would you two mind _not _doing that whilst I'm eating?"

"But Weasleby this is _the best _time to do it."

Ron sneered at Draco but continued eating his lunch.

Draco snatched another chip from Harry's plate and bit into it. He swallowed the potato, then gesturing with the remaining bit of chip he asked, "_Were _you talking about me?"

"You know I was."

Draco smiled sweetly at Harry, attempting to get the information out of his boyfriend without actually saying anything.

"Nuh-uh, no way; I'm _not _going to tell you, Draco. It's a surprise, so I'm not telling you until after graduation."

"But this _always_ works," whinged Draco.

Harry laughed and shoved a forkful of food into his mouth before saying, "Not today."

"Ew, Potter, how unappetizing," said Draco, scrunching his nose in disgust, "at least swallow _some _of it before trying to speak."

Harry eyed Draco evilly and Draco only offered a smirk in return, "I said 'not today'."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and ran the toe of his boot along the inside of Harry's calf, "No?"

The Gryffindor swallowed and said sternly, "_No_."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You're no fun, Potty."

"Yeah, well, hopefully you'll be happy that I waited until graduation when I tell you."

Draco laughed and stole another chip from Harry's plate to munch on, "I'm sure I will."

Harry smiled lopsidedly at Draco and said, "Of course you will."

Draco tilted his head and stood. He leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Harry's cheek before mumbling in his ear, "I'll see you for detention later." He offered Harry a slight wave of his hand before walking over to Slytherin table and seating himself between Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry let out a sigh and turned to Ron, "You don't think he heard my plan, do you?"

Ron loosely waved his chicken leg in dismissal and swallowed around the big piece of meat in his throat, "Nah, course not, mate."

Harry slumped on the bench and said, "I sure hope he didn't…"

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table Draco sat and pondered as he sipped at his pumpkin juice.

'_I could have _sworn _that I heard Weasley say the words _you, Draco, _and _shacking up. _I don't suppose Harry could have been talking to Weasley about us moving in together? Merlin, if he was then now I _definitely _know that he wants to live together after we graduate; to _stay _together.' _

Draco placed his goblet down on the tabletop and sighed, _'I _hope _those are the words that Weasley had said_._'_

He leaded his head on his hand and watched Harry across the Great Hall as his lover talked amiably with his mates. Draco caught Harry's eye and he smiled at Harry causing the brunet to blush and smile back. Draco's smile faded slightly when Blaise strolled into the dining hall and sat across from him.

Draco made to stand but Blaise placed his hand on top of Draco's and said, "Wait, Draco, _please_."

Draco sighed and settled himself back on the bench, "What do you want, Blaise?"

"I want to apologize."

Draco waved his hand in permission, "Go on, then…"

Blaise took a deep breath, "Draco, I am sorry for kissing Potter at the Ravenclaw party. I should have known that you and he were together and I shouldn't have taken advantage of him whilst you were getting drinks. I'm sorry for saying the things that I did. And I'm terribly sorry for ever hurting you in the first place, but we both know that the relationship you and I had was only as a replacement for what you couldn't have with Potter."

"Blaise…"

"No, Draco, I'm not finished. I truly loved you; _do _love you. So when I heard all the stuff about you and Potter and actually _saw _the two of you together I got jealous and reacted."

"You do realize that when we were together _you _were the one that fucked things up? _You _cheated on _me_, Blaise; not the other way around. So when you go saying things about how you love me I can't really believe you. I mean, yes, our relationship was basically a replacement for that of which I couldn't have had with Harry, but I did have feelings for you, then. So when you did that it really fucking hurt. But I accepted it and our relationship ended but we still managed to remain friends. Though honestly, you _knew _of my love for Harry and you _still_ went and tried to take him away from me when I finally got him."

"Look, I said I'm sorry. Truly genuinely sorry, and you know how I hate apologizing to people. I apologize profusely for the kiss with Harry and I hope that you can forgive me for this as you did for what happened before."

Draco sighed, "Knowing how you're not one to make apologies, like myself, I forgive you Blaise. But you better make sure that nothing like this _ever _happens again, you hear, or else you won't have any bits left on your body to enjoy yourself ever again."

Blaise offered Draco a small smile and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Wouldn't think of doing it for the world, Draco."

* * *

7:20 rolled around and Harry met Draco outside of the Slytherin dungeons. He kissed his boyfriend gently.

"Hey, Draco," greeted Harry as he grasped the blond's hand and walked alongside him to Snape's classroom.

"Evening, Harry."

Harry looked to Draco momentarily and asked, "Anything interesting happen with you after lunch?"

Draco sighed. "No, not really. On second thought, Millicent accidentally transfigured Pansy's shirt into a monkey in Transfigurations," chuckled Draco

A small laugh escaped Harry's lips, "Must have been pretty hilarious, eh?"

"Indeed it was. Pansy went mental and tried to pry the chimp off of her person but McGonagall kept shouting at her that she would be inappropriately exposed. Pansy flailed around the room like a madwoman before McGonagall was able to grab onto her and keep her still while she transfigured the chimp back into her uniform blouse."

Just picturing what that would have looked like caused Harry to burst out into a boisterous fit of laughter and the couple actually had to stop so Harry could lean against the wall to regain his breath.

After he had done so they continued their trip to Snape's classroom and Harry asked, "Anything else?"

"Blaise apologized to me during lunch," muttered Draco.

"Did he?"

"Yes," nodded Draco.

"Did you forgive him?"

Again, Draco nodded.

Harry pulled his hand away from Draco's with slight protest from the Slytherin though his complaints stopped when Harry threw his arm around his shoulders and hugged him to his side. "I'm glad you did so," grinned Harry, kissing Draco on the cheek.

Draco couldn't keep the grin from breaking across his face at Harry's happiness, "You know what? I think I am, too. I don't think I could handle not speaking to Blaise for the rest of my life."

"Of course you couldn't; he's been your friend for _ages_."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and did a double-take of his boyfriend. "Harry is that _my _shirt you're wearing?" asked Draco stopping in the middle of the corridor to grab at said garment.

Harry blushed as he fingered the red dragon that stretched down the left side of the top and wrapped around the back of it, "Yes."

Draco grinned, "Is _that _what you were tucking into your bag when we walked into Potions?"

Harry smiled cheekily, "Yes."

"Cheeky monkey," was Draco's reply, which was received by Harry with another fit of laughter at the choice of Draco's words.

They continued their journey to Snape's dungeon and upon arrival Harry tentatively wrapped his knuckles on the door.

The door flung open and Snape glowered at them and ushered them inside, "You will have two hours to clean the jars, arrange them in alphabetical order if their properties allow it, and relabel any labels that may be damaged. I will come by when your punishment has been served and relieve you of your detention." With a dramatic swish of his robes, Snape left Harry and Draco to their own devices.

They walked to the front of the classroom and into the side-room which served as the storage room for the potions ingredients.

"So…" drawled Draco, "I'll arrange the jars as my knowledge on ingredient properties is more extensive than yours."

Harry laughed, "Is that a polite way in saying that my Potions skills are lacking?"

"Yes," replied Draco with a smirk.

"Alright," shrugged Harry, "that's fine with me. I'll clean and relabel any that you think I should," finished Harry, motioning to the small table against the wall of the storeroom with cleaning tools and relabeling equipment. He settled himself on the wooden chair set in front of the table and leaned back on two legs.

Draco let out a sigh, "Fine, Harry, just sit back and relax whilst I do all the work, I don't mind, really."

"What?! You just said that you'd arrange the jars!"

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean you can just lounge around doing nothing."

"I thought that if they were arranged improperly then the properties would get all bollixed up?" asked Harry as he settled on all four legs and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, that's true. However, the properties will only be bollixed up if they're arranged that way over, say, _the entirety of the summer_."

Harry laughed, "Draco, you are so weird sometimes."

"Oh really?" asked Draco, gesturing at Harry with a jar of Jobberknoll feathers.

"Yeah, you are kind of shaking," Harry peered closely at the jar, "Jabberknull feathers at me."

Draco held up the jar in front of his eyes and looked over the label. "They're Jobberknoll feathers. I guess this jar needs relabeling," said Draco shoving the jar into Harry's chest.

Harry took the jar over to the table and sat again. He carefully peeled off the old label and tried to write Jobberknoll Feathers as neatly as he could across a new label; a few pieces of spellotape later, and voila, a new label. Harry lifted the jar triumphantly and strode over to Draco and placed the feathers carefully in his hand.

Draco grinned, "Nice one, Potter; major improvement in penmanship; I give it an E."

Harry jutted out his bottom lip and wibbled it exaggeratedly, "Aw," Harry stood in front of Draco and fingered the collar of his shirt and Draco smirked, "_Professor _Malfoy, no O for your," Harry kissed Draco's nose, "most," Harry kissed his cheek, "favourite," Harry kissed the corner of his mouth, "pupil?" Harry nipped at Draco's bottom lip.

Draco placed the jar of bird feathers on the shelf behind him and fisted his hands in the front of Har--_his--_shirt and pulled the boy to him and crushed their mouths together. Harry's hands scrabbled against Draco's back until they settled at Draco's nape and he eagerly returned the kiss. Draco pulled away, smug, and hummed, "Alright, Potter, I give it a _high_ E."

Harry's mouth quirked up in a half smile and he said, "Git."

Draco just shook his head and laughed, "Role-play aside, Harry, we need to get as much done as possible or Professor Snape will remove our bowels."

"Well _that's_ a pleasant image."

Draco shot Harry a smirk over his shoulder and returned to his organization.

Harry let out a sigh and collapsed back into the uncomfortable wooden chair. Harry realized that he never cared to question _how _Draco and Blaise got together, and why, after his boyfriend and Blaise's relationship, Draco just decided to up and sleep with whomever he felt like.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Hm?

"How did you go from being in love with me, to going out with Blaise, to being a slut?"

"How very blunt of you, Harry," laughed Draco.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, well…"

"It's fine, Harry, don't worry about it," dismissed Draco as he pulled a jar of Puffer-fish eyes off of the shelf and handed them to Harry to relabel.

"Well, as you know, I've been in love with you forever so there wasn't really any transition from you to Blaise, but my relationship with Blaise began in First Year. When we were both sorted into Slytherin we realized that if we were made acquaintances that we would be more successful during our time here. Our acquaintanceship transgressed to friendship. I slowly came to realize that I was really being an arse to you and your mates," Harry snorted, "_and_," continued Draco as if he hadn't been interrupted, "when I figured any chance with you was bollixed I sort of went into a depression and Blaise was there for me," Draco shrugged.

"So you got together with Blaise?" asked Harry, taking the jar of Erumpent tails from Draco.

Draco offered a swift nod and continued, "We'd been dating since the start of Fifth Year and I mean I was happy with him but, you know, I still loved you. Then only a week into Sixth Year I caught him cheating on me with some Fifth Year Ravenclaw bloke and I broke it off."

"Doesn't really explain why you just started to sleep with random people that year, though…"

"Doesn't it?"

"No… that's why I said it doesn't explain why."

Draco furrowed his brow, "I couldn't have the boy that I love, I couldn't even hold a relationship with somebody I _liked_, so why _wouldn't _I have started shagging anyone I so pleased?"

"Ah, I get your point."

"Even still, I couldn't help being in love with you, and no matter how many people I slept with my love for you wouldn't go away. But thankfully we're together now so that's all that matters," grinned Draco, handing over a jar of Hypogriff talons.

"And you express your love of me by handing me a jar of claws," laughed Harry.

Draco beamed at Harry and brought the boy flush against his body and wetly planted his lips against Harry's and thoroughly ravaged his mouth.

Harry pulled away with stupid grin plastered across his features and he let out an appreciative breath, "I think I like that expression of love better."

Draco rolled his eyes but stroked Harry's cheek affectionately and turned back to his task of arranging jars of ingredients.

Harry tried keeping the question he really wanted to ask inside but it slipped through his restraint and he blurt out, "Did you love Blaise?"

Draco turned back to Harry and smiled gently at him, "No," he stepped to his lover and wrapped his arms around Harry and embraced him tightly, "I only love you," they pulled away from each other and Draco brought Harry's hand to his chest and placed it over his heart, "and there's always only been enough room for _you_ in here."

There was an amused snicker-scoff from the doorway and both boys turned toward the door to find Professor Snape leaning rigidly against the frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He smirked at the pair and said, "Not to interrupt this most precious moment, but you have served your detention. I do hope that it was not spent proclaiming your love with grand romantic gestures and that you actually made some progress in organizing ingredients."

Harry latched onto Draco's hand and smiled tightly at their Professor and gave the man a curt nod, "Evening, Snape."

When they were almost out of the classroom Snape called, "Draco."

They turned toward Snape and Draco asked, "Yes, Severus?"

"Lucius fire called me and said that he would like to speak with you tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks."

"I assume he's coming to Graduation then?"

"I believe so."

Draco sighed and looked to Harry, then back to Snape, "Alone? Or…"

"Have you told him about you and Potter yet?"

"No."

"Alone, then."

"What time?"

"After classes are over."

Draco nodded his understanding and said, "Thank you, Professor. Have a good evening."

Snape followed the couple out of his Dungeon and he magicked the door locked. He nodded his departure and said, "You two get back to your dorms or else I'll have to take house points for being out after curfew."

"Yes, Sir," came their response.

"Whew," sighed Harry, "sure you can deal with your Father alone tomorrow afternoon?"

"Not a problem, Harry," said Draco, kissing Harry as they reached their point of departure. He winked at the Gryffindor and said, "I'm a big boy, I can handle it."


	11. Graduation

A/N: I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter but a lot had to happen and it's significantly longer than any of the other chapters, so hopefully that will make up for the delay. Apologize for the jumpiness of this chapter as well, but it adds to the feel that their lives are changing quickly and how they're about to start anew. The journey is almost over! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next little bit out before most of you read HP:DH but shrugs I'm not making any promises.

* * *

At least Draco _thought _he could handle it. He never was really afraid of his father but just the thought of telling the man that conceived him that he was dating and fucking and _loving _the bane of his existence was enough to make Draco's hands shake with nerves. 

Draco had received his father's letter the next day and had shown it to Headmistress McGonagall and she gave him written permission and allowed him to go down to Hogsmeade to visit with the man.

After classes had ended, Draco made his way up the stairs to the Entrance Hall but was caught by his lover. Harry had grinned wickedly at him and dragged him up more flights of stairs and they paced three times past the same stretch of wall across from some ugly troll tapestry. Even after Harry had dragged him into the Room of Requirement and gave him a preparatory blowjob in lieu of meeting with his father, Draco's hands were _still_ shaking as he left his boyfriend and made his way to meet Lucius.

He was sat in the Three Broomsticks and had drunken three Butterbeers before Lucius arrived.

Draco stood and held out his hand, "Father."

Lucius took Draco's hand in his, "Draco. You're looking well."

"Thank you, as are you."

The elder Malfoy took a seat at the bar and hailed over Madam Rosmerta and ordered a glass of Red Currant Rum. Draco ordered another bottle of Butterbeer and sipped at it waiting for his father to speak.

Lucius hailed over Rosmerta once more and said quietly, "I would like to speak to my son in private."

Rosmerta nodded and handed Mister Malfoy a key to one of the rooms and he handed over five sickles and offered the woman a curt thank you.

"Come, Draco," said Lucius taking his glass of Rum and walking through the pub to the section of the establishment that was sectioned off as the inn.

They went into the room and Lucius settled himself on the armchair and leant his wand-cane at the side of his seat. He crossed his ankle to his knee and took a delicate gulp of his alcohol.

Draco settled himself on the edge of the bed across from his father and waited for the man to speak.

"So," he drawled, "rumor has it that you are currently seeing someone, my son."

Draco furrowed his brow confusedly. He wasn't sure how his father caught wind of any such rumor that he was seeing someone. He sure as hell was sure that his dating situation wasn't on the top of the gossip list in ex-Death Eater circles. Draco shrugged off his thoughts and nodded just once, "Yes, I am."

"I hear that they are of the male persuasion," intoned Lucius, an amused quirk to his eyebrow.

"Yes, he is."

"Tell me, Draco, would you care to elaborate?"

There was no question to it, Lucius expected Draco to lay out the details of the mystery boy he was seeing if Draco wanted to or not.

"Harry Potter," were the only words that left Draco's mouth.

The familiar nasty shade of plum flushed across Lucius' face at the mere mention of Harry's name and Draco was unable to keep the grin off his lips. He saw his father take a deep breath in order to calm his anger and he took another delicate gulp of his Rum.

"Harry Potter?"

"I'm seeing him."

"What?" gasped Lucius, "Where?" He looked wildly around the room and laughed mockingly, "I see no presence of the Potter boy here. Dear boy, are you ill?"

Draco had to squelch the urge to roll his eyes for he knew that if he did, his chest would earn a sharp wrap from the serpent head of his father's cane.

"No, Father, Harry Potter is the someone of the male persuasion that I am seeing."

"Of course you see him, Draco; he does indeed attend the same learning institution that you do."

"Father…" sighed Draco.

Lucius harrumphed indignantly, "I understand, Draco, but I do not _understand_. The Potter boy has finally corrupted you, then?"

Draco furrowed his brow and murmured, "Don't call the kettle black…"

"What was that?"

"Are you saying that I'm 'corrupted'," said Draco using air quotes with a look of disproval from Lucius, "because I'm sleeping with a man?"

"Harry Potter is no man, and yes, I am saying that you are corrupted for sleeping with a _boy_."

"What the hell! You have _no right _to call me corrupted when you did the same when _you _were in school!"

Lucius tutted, "Now Draco, do not use that language and tone with me."

"Excuse me, but still! I _know _you were with other males when you were in school, _before _you began seeing Mother."

"Yes, that may be true but I was never so inclined to make a _relationship _out of it."

"I love him."

"You what?"

"I love Harry Potter, Father."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well I still expect an heir from you. You do understand this, correct?"

"I know…" trailed Draco, then Draco looked to his father through his fringe, "I think he's going to ask me to move in with him after we graduate."

Lucius hmed and sipped at his Rum, "What are you going to do about that?"

"If he actually is going to ask me then I'm going to say yes."

Lucius set his tumbler of Rum on the side table and leant forward in his seat, "Draco if you choose to live in sin with the Potter boy go right ahead, I will not stop you. However, if you think he is still going to love you down the road when you tell him how you have to sleep with a woman to conceive an heir I do not believe he will continue loving you."

"He already knows all about that, Father. And I _know _he will _always _love me."

"You are sure this _boy _loves you?"

Draco scoffed, "Do you really care?"

"Whatever you may believe, Draco, you are my son and I care about you; I love you. I do want you to be happy."

"I apologize, Father, I know that you care. It's just do you honestly disprove so much because I'd rather see a man than a woman?"

"Draco, I do not care if you are having a relationship with a _boy, _but you just _had _to choose Harry Potter in spite of me, did you not?"

Draco had to laugh at that for that is exactly the reaction he expected of his father, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucius sighed and asked, "Seeing as how I do not believe you will change your mind about Harry Potter, have you thought about a woman to be the mother of your heir?"

Draco pursed his lips, "I was sort of thinking of asking Pansy, though she is sort of seeing Terry Boot and I'm pretty sure they're going to continue their relationship and I'm not sure how he would take it if I asked him if I could have sex with his wife to produce a Malfoy heir…"

"Parkinson?"

"Yes…"

"Fine choice, Draco, she _is _a pureblood and she is not unattractive and you _have _known each other since you were children. Not to mention the original plan was for you to wed her…"

"Oh _Merlin_, Father, I can not think of Pansy as attractive; I've known her for ages. And _Christ_ you were going to marry me to Pans?!"

"Well, that was all arranged well before you decided you fancied yourself a boy to be with. Also, it is not as if you're going to be spending every waking moment with her if you choose her as your surrogate mother, so it is not as if it matters if you think she is attractive."

"We're still going to be together quite a bit as it'll be _our _kid; there'll be a bit of both of us in him or her."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I take it you do not know that there are spells for homosexual wizards to have a bit of each of them in a child even though they are not exactly conceiving together. Indeed, there will still be Parkinson genes in the child; however, if you and Potter are so inclined there may be Potter in the child as well."

"No, I did not know that, that is a very useful piece of information, Father."

"No need for sarcasm, Draco."

"I wasn't being sarcastic; that _is _very useful… it's not Dark magic is it?"

Draco was taken aback when Lucius actually laughed and he smiled at his son, "No, my boy, it is not Dark magic."

"Why do you know of it, then? Were you in a relationship with a man that you wanted to stay with?" asked Draco curiously.

Lucius cleared his throat, "That is not the point. It is not _Dark _magic so much as it is old magic."

"Where would I be able to access this spell then?"

"We do have an extensive library at the Manor, Draco. I am _certain _we have it in there."

Draco eyed his father, "Are you seriously accepting that I want to have a relationship with Harry and that I would want a part of him in the Malfoy heir?"

Lucius sighed, "Draco, in all honesty he is looked very highly upon in Wizarding society and his assets are well endowed."

Draco grinned and muttered, "Oh, you better believe his assets are well endowed."

Lucius' eyebrow rose into his hairline at his son's comment though he chose to ignore it, "The Malfoy fortune combined with the Potter _and _Black fortunes would leave the two of you very well off."

Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief, "Why are you taking all of this in stride?"

"Potter and the Order are the only things that kept me out of Azkaban. I presume that is why I am not stopping you from seeing each other for if that were the case I am certain that Potter would be furious and take back his and the Order's decision and throw me back into that horrid prison."

"So, basically you're allowing it to save your own arse?" asked Draco amusedly.

"Of course not, Draco. I am allowing you to see Potter because you are of age and I trust that you are capable of making your own choices. Also because, together, you two will be the most well off wizards in society."

Draco laughed, "And then it's back to the amount of galleons we'll have in Gringotts."

Lucius tilted his head at his son, "Money _is _necessary for living."

"The Weasleys have been living just fine and they are not the richest wizards in society."

Lucius sneered, "That may be true, however, you are a Malfoy and I _know _that without all three fortunes you would not be able to continue pampering yourself with Swedish Elfin made lotion."

"I _do not _pamper myself!" shrieked Draco, affronted.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright," sighed Draco, "maybe just a little. Anyway, I know you didn't just Apparate into Hogsmeade to have a chat about who I'm currently seeing."

When Lucius didn't respond Draco chuckled, "Maybe you _did _only come to Hogsmeade to talk about who I'm seeing… So, I assume you'll be attending Graduation on Friday?"

Lucius sipped at his Rum and nodded once, "Your Mother will also be in attendance."

Draco grinned, "Mother will be coming?" Lucius nodded once more, "Is she doing well?"

"She writes you each week, Draco, does that not assure you that she's doing well?"

"Actually she just sends me loads of sweets each week…"

"Narcissa still sends you sweets? In your _Seventh _year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am still a child, Father. Mother can pamper me all she likes," said Draco, beaming, "She is doing well, though, yes?"

"She is doing just fine, son," replied Lucius as he finished his tumbler of Rum.

"That's good," said Draco as he looked at the Grandfather clock nestled in the corner of the room. He recalled that McGonagall's permission note had said he was only allowed to speak with Lucius until five o'clock in the evening and he realized the hands of the clock were settled on the four and the nine. "Father, Headmistress McGonagall only allowed me to be out until 5:00 and it is 4:45 now," he stood and held his hand out to Lucius, "I must be on my way back up to the castle. I'll see you and Mother on Friday." He smiled lightly at his Father and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked up the lawns of Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco didn't dare face Harry or Pansy after he had met with his father and it was revealed to him that he was _supposed _to marry Pansy; he couldn't fathom being bound to Pansy for the rest of his life; she was his best female _friend _for Christ's sake! So upon arrival back to Hogwarts he went straight to his bedroom to sort out his thoughts. 

It wasn't until the next morning that he saw his boyfriend and his best friend. He looked to Harry as he entered the Great Hall and made a beeline toward Gryffindor table.

He plopped down next to Harry and was a little crestfallen when Harry didn't even register his presence. Draco prodded Harry in the side with his forefinger and Harry turned to him.

"Draco! I didn't even see you come into the Great Hall!" exclaimed Harry throwing his arm casually along Draco's waist and kissing the top of Draco's head, "How'd things go with your dad yesterday?"

Draco tried to pout but Harry's grin was contagious, "Pretty well."

Harry cocked his head, "Only _pretty _well?"

"Alright, fine, it went fabulously. Honestly, I had not been expecting him to react as well as he did. I even called him out on it and he said he's only allowing it because you saved his arse from prison; Oh, and because you have a shite-load of Galleons in your Gringotts vault."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like the Lucius Malfoy that I know," Harry forked a bit of sausage and brought it to his mouth and chewed on it, "what else did you two talk about?"

Draco laughed at the bit of sauce on Harry's cheek and he leant in and licked it off earning a bright flush across Harry's face. He made a show of licking his lips clean and he beamed at Harry as he swallowed audibly. Draco waved his hand vaguely and said, "Not much, really."

Harry looked doubtfully at Draco, "You expect me to believe that your father asked you to go down to Hogsmeade just to talk about your mystery lover?"

"Yes?"

"Draco."

Draco reverted to his tactic of smiling sweetly but this time not to get information but to keep from revealing what he had talked about with his father, "I'm not telling."

"Draco…"

"Hey, you have your secret and I have mine," grinned Draco, jabbing Harry's knife through a bit of sausage on his plate and taking a delicate bite of it.

Harry huffed, "_Fine,_" he smirked, "You can just go to Slytherin table and eat your own breakfast instead of mooching off of mine," he left a chaste kiss on Draco's lips and bumped him lightly with his hip until Draco stood.

"You'll be happy I waited until after Graduation to tell you," said Draco, winking as he threw Harry's own words back at him.

Harry only laughed and went back to eating his breakfast.

Draco walked over to Slytherin table and sat himself next to Pansy as she read the Daily Prophet. He leant his head against her shoulder and she offered him an annoyed smile and went back to her reading.

"Pansy, darling…" he trailed.

"Oh god, you used _darling _on me, Draco, what is it?" she asked, setting her paper on the table.

"Did you know that I was set to marry _you_?"

Pansy laughed, "Yeah, Draco, I did, but that plan is all bollixed now, isn't it?"

Draco's mouth fell open, "Wait, _you _knew and _I _didn't?"

"We were both there when our parents were talking about it, Draco."

"Liar."

"Honest. You and I were sitting beneath the table and you were playing with my doll as our parents talked about it over tea," she shrugged, "of course this was when we were only around five or six, but nevertheless we were both there."

"I can't believe they actually expected us to marry each other."

"I know. I could never marry a poof like you," she said shoving Draco's shoulder playfully.

"M'not a poof," mumbled Draco, blushing.

"You mean you didn't like it when Potter gave it to you up the arse?" mumbled Pansy right back.

"Pans!" shouted Draco, his blush spreading down his neck and chest.

She tilted her head in a manner that said 'I know you like the cock more'.

"I'll have you know I still like girls," muttered Draco though even _he _knew that wasn't ever really true.

Pansy turned and crossed her arms beneath her breasts and leant into Draco. She laughed when he flailed to get away, "Right, Draco, of _course _you still like girls."

"Fine! I don't! But that was no reason to push those, those…_things _in my face!"

"They're called _boobs_, Draco," sighed Pansy in mock exasperation as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table, "and Terry likes them."

"Sweet _Merlin, _woman! I _really _did not need to know that!"

"Of course it was necessary to know that, now you can actually speak with me about what you had intentionally bothered me for."

"Wha--how?"

"Because your father spoke with my father after your conversation the other day."

"That's bloody fan-fuckin'-tastic," said Draco monotonously with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, at least it won't be so awkward for you to ask me now."

Draco shrugged, "I guess so."

"Do you want me to get Terry and talk about all this _now_ or do you want to wait until after breakfast?"

"I'm not very hungry at the moment so would now be alright with you?"

Pansy nodded once and folded her paper and tucked it under her arm, "No problem."

She grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him over to the Ravenclaw table. Pansy tapped Terry on the shoulder and smiled at the young man, "Morning, Terry. Draco needs to speak with the two of us about something very important."

Terry cocked an eyebrow at Pansy and he shrugged and nodded his consent and wiped his mouth with his napkin before standing and taking Pansy's hand as she led them out of the Great Hall and to a disused classroom.

"So, what's this all about, then, Pansy?" asked Terry as he sat next to her on the table.

"Well, you know how Harry and Draco are in a relationship, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us?"

Pansy turned her attention to Draco and said, "Draco?"

Draco clasped his hands together in front of his chest and said, "Right, well, I guess I'll just get right to it. Do you love Pansy?"

"I--what?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you love Pansy? Are you _in love _with her? Do you plan on being with her after Hogwarts?"

Terry turned to Pansy and smiled, "Well, yeah, of course I do," Pansy beamed, "But I still don't see what that has to do with you and Harry…"

"Okay, look. I am expected to produce a Malfoy heir. Harry and I can't do that alone," Draco's gaze went to Pansy, "so I was wondering if, when the time comes of course, we have both Pansy's and your permission to ask Pansy to act as a surrogate mother for our child."

Terry's jaw dropped, "Don't you think you're jumping too far ahead into the future, Malfoy?"

"No, I do not."

"We haven't even left Hogwarts yet and you're planning at least ten years into the future already. You don't even know that you and Harry will be together that long."

Pansy thwacked Terry's shoulder, "Do you _know _how much they love each other?"

"Yes, Pansy, I think I do, but still… ten or more years is a long time…"

Draco glared at the Ravenclaw, "What? Does that mean you don't think you'll still be together with Pans, then?"

"No! That's not what I meant at all!"

Draco huffed, "Then what exactly is the issue here?"

"Nothing. I mean, it's not really my choice if Pansy wants to help you out or not."

"Yes it is. You're going to be with Pansy when she's carrying mine and Harry's kid. Do you really think you can handle the knowledge that your girlfriend, fiancée, wife--what-have-you--is carrying another man's child?"

Terry shrugged and looked to his girlfriend and smiled softly at the slightly annoyed and 'I will cause you bodily harm if you refuse' expression across her features. He shook his head and turned back to Draco, "No, Malfoy, I don't mind it," another shrug, "you have my permission if Pansy agrees to it."

Draco turned to Pansy expecting her to immediately admit her acquiescence, but was received with the young woman swinging her legs back and forth and looking at the dusty floor. "Pansy?"

"Draco, I don't know…"

Draco's face fell.

Pansy looked up at the blond with a flagitious smirk on her face.

Draco groaned with frustration as Pansy's face broke out in a smile. He laughed, "You _bitch_!"

"I know, I know," she grit out between chuckles, "you know I'll do it, Draco; you're my best friend."

Draco sighed with relief, "Thank god."

She laughed again, "Were you really doubting me?"

Draco shrugged slightly and blushed, "A bit."

Pansy pulled Terry up and then pushed lightly at Draco's shoulder and grinned, "You prat."

"Yeah, well…"

"Is that all you wanted to talk to us about, Malfoy? Because I'm still kind of hungry…"

Draco laughed, "Yeah, Boot, s'fine, that's all I wanted to say."

"Excellent!" said Terry. He kissed Pansy on the cheek and offered a chaste 'see you later' before making his way back to the Great Hall.

Draco massaged the heel of his palm against his forehead and whispered, "_Jesus_, I can't believe I'm already doing all of this…"

Pansy furrowed her brow and threw an arm around Draco's shoulder. She tilted his chin up with her fingers and said, "Oh, sweetie, why _not_?"

"Because this all started because I _thought _I heard Weasley talking to Harry about the two of us moving in together and that entire conversation between the two of them could have just been in my head. Boot might be right; I might just be looking too far ahead into the future…"

"No, Draco, you're not. You know how you feel for Harry; you know how Harry feels for you. _And _I know you're not one to go imagining conversation between people in your head."

Draco sighed, "But Pans--"

Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled her arm from around Draco and stood in front of him. Her hands clutched at the sides of his face as she pressed her forehead against his. She looked right into his eyes and said simply with the all the conviction she could muster, "He _loves _you Draco, that's all there is to it," Draco's lips quirked slightly, "Terry's just trying to be logical, the Ravenclaw twat," she said affectionately, "but logic isn't always so logical; especially not when you factor in the stubbornness of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

Draco felt his heart flutter in his chest at Pansy's words. He berated himself for ever thinking, even for a second, that things weren't going to work out between him and Harry. He smiled at his best friend and she grinned back.

She pressed her lips quickly against Draco's and pulled back, "Everything is going to be brilliant, Draco. I promise."

* * *

"_Harry_," Draco half-gasped, half-laughed, "you're going to make us late for our _own _Graduation." 

Harry grinned against Draco's collarbone, "You never seemed to care about being late before…"

"Mm," Draco hummed as Harry went back to work at his neck, licking and sucking at the hollow at the base, "bloody _hell_, Potter, you decide _now _that you want to suck purple bruises into my delicate skin?"

Harry laughed as he bit lightly at Draco's clavicle earning a sharp intake of breath from the blond, "Now is the _perfect _time."

"But Harry," he whinged, "everybody is going to see it."

"Yeah? Well, everybody can know that you're mine. Lisa," Harry kissed the hollow, "Blaise," the juncture of neck and shoulder, "your mum," his jaw, "your dad," his cheek, "_everyone_." Harry fisted his hand in Draco's hair and pulled Draco's mouth down to his own and fastened their lips together.

At the first press of Harry's tongue against his bottom lip Draco braced his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled away. He adjusted his hips against Harry's and grinned when his boyfriend leant forward and groaned against his shoulder. "Thirty minutes, Harry. We're supposed to be down by the Black Lake in thirty minutes."

"Oh, we can still get there in thirty minutes," mumbled Harry against Draco's shoulder as his hands stroked down Draco's sides and to the front of his briefs.

Draco groaned, "No, Harry. You _know _how long it takes for me to get dressed and in the time it will take for me to make _you _look presentable? We will not be able to have a quickie, get cleaned up, get dressed and get down to the lake."

Harry leant back against Draco's bed when Draco smiled and shifted off of his lap to grab his trousers and shirt and robes out of his wardrobe. "You brought your new slacks and boots right, Harry?"

Harry gestured to his trousers hanging over the back of Draco's desk chair and his boots sitting neatly next to it.

"You know, you might actually want to at least attempt to dress yourself without my help, Potter."

"I think I'll let you dress me. Maybe if I do so I'll get a replay of the even at Gladrags."

"There is no way I'm wanking you off before we walk with the rest of our classmates and before I have to do a stupid speech."

"Why not? You'll be getting off, too, Draco. And I can't believe you beat Hermione's grades, she was fuming the entire day yesterday when I told her that McGonagall said that you were the Valedictorian of our class. You know actually, getting off before you do your speech will maybe calm your nerves…"

Draco rolled his eyes and pinched Harry's thigh. He scoffed, "Put your trousers on, Potter."

Harry brushed Draco's comment off with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there," Harry sighed as he pushed himself up off the bed. He grinned, "Hey, Drake… I don't have a shirt to wear."

Draco looked from the pair of trousers draped over his left arm to Harry, "Are you sodding joking?"

"Think you can spare me one of yours?"

"Urgh," groaned Draco, "we're gonna have to enlarge the front because your chest is so bloody toned."

Harry stepped in front of Draco and grabbed onto his unoccupied hand and pressed it against his chest and stroked it along his pecs, "Oh, but you know you love it."

Draco gasped, cleared his throat and then pulled his hand away. "Yes. However, it is still a pain in my arse to have to alter one of my shirts for you," he said as he pulled out a short sleeve white dress shirt from his wardrobe and tossed it at Harry, "that one's a little big for me so it _might _be large enough for you."

Harry pulled it on and was just barely able to manage to do up the buttons, "It's a little snug."

Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside table and examined the shirt across Harry's chest and whispered a spell and Harry felt the chest loosening to better fit his chest and it pinched in a bit across his waist.

Harry twisted and turned to assure that any which way he moved the shirt would fit well.

"S'great," smiled Harry.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry but he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he said, "Just finish getting dressed, Potter."

* * *

"_Harry Potter," _boomed McGonagall's voice through _Sonorous _over the lawn next to the Black Lake. 

The entirety of Hogwarts 1998 Graduating class turned to Harry.

"_Harry Potter_."

Next to Harry, Zacharias Smith elbowed him. He turned to the Hufflepuff and the blond said nervously, "Left foot, right foot, Potter, your body will follow. They call it walking."

Harry grinned at Zach and said, "Shove off, Smith, I'm going."

Zacharias grinned right back and clapped Harry on the shoulder before the Gryffindor stood and made his way to the front of the crowd where McGonagall was magically decreeing the Graduators officially finished with their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and deemed them fit witches and wizards for society.

When Harry got up to the stage he could hear the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, and even Draco cheering and shouting and whooping. McGonagall shook his hand and he could see the barely held back tears in the woman's eyes.

"Congratulations, Harry Potter, you made it! You saved us all and you made it!" She wasn't, however, able to keep from crushing Harry to her chest and gently stroking the top of his head.

"Thank you, Headmistress," muttered Harry after she finished decreeing him and he blushed as she patted his shoulder and sent him back into the sea of periwinkle graduation robes.

He breathed a great sigh of relief and settled back into his seat as he watched the rest of his friends and classmates graduate.

* * *

Draco didn't really think his speech was all that spectacular; though the initial glare that Granger had sent him went he first cast the _Sonorous _on himself was pretty fucking brilliant. However his fellow classmates and their parents must have disagreed with him if the standing ovation he got was anything to go by. He fought the fierce flush that wanted to cross his face at the immense approval though one look at his father crushed that flush and he just sent them the Malfoy political grin. 

Once the ceremony was over Draco tried seeking out Harry in the crowd of young witches and wizards in their periwinkle graduation robes though Narcissa and Lucius got to Draco before he was able to make that happen.

"Draco darling!" Narcissa shouted, in an absolutely dignified way that only a Malfoy was able to pull off.

He grinned at his mother and pressed a light kiss on her cheek, "Hello, Mother."

Lucius clapped Draco on the shoulder and clasped his hand as he said, "Your mother and I are proud of you, boy."

Draco shook his hand and nodded once and smiled at the man, "Thank you, Father."

"So, Draco," said Narcissa taking his hand and stroking the back of it, "Your father told me about the boy you're seeing. Harry Potter?" she questioned amusedly.

"Draco!" shouted Harry as he sprinted over to his boyfriend. He skidded to a halt upon seeing Narcissa and Lucius.

Draco's eyes widened in relief and he grabbed onto Harry's arm and tugged him to his side. He threw his arm around Harry and squeezed him tight.

"Mr. Malfoy," he greeted, "Mrs. Malfoy." He managed a small smile at the blonde woman for she resembled nothing of the woman who stood as if there were something vile permanently stuck beneath her nose. She smiled sweetly back at him and he smiled further.

There was a pregnant sort of pause where the four of them just stood awkwardly; Narcissa with her hand stroking the back of Draco's left hand, Draco with his arm slung around Harry's waist and his body pressed to his side and Lucius observing the two boys with a cocked eyebrow.

Narcissa broke the silence, "So, Harry, are you happy to have graduated?"

Harry smiled politely, "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy," he shrugged, "I hadn't really thought that I would make it this far actually…"

Draco cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Harry and lightly pinched his hip.

Harry glared at Draco momentarily but then he caught what he'd said and he cleared his throat, "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm incredibly happy."

"That's fabulous to hear, Harry. So, how long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

Harry furrowed his brow and mentally counted, "About a month?" He turned to Draco to gauge whether his math was right.

Draco turned to his mum and nodded, "Yes, a month."

Lucius looked upon their conversation disapprovingly, "Only a month, Draco?"

"Yes, Father, an _entire _month."

Lucius gave Draco a look as if his son was crazy. A look that said 'you've only been seeing Potter for a month and you think he's going to ask you to move in with him?'

Draco shrugged slightly and inclined his head to confirm his father's unasked question.

Harry, feeling the sort of awkward tension between father and son, nudged Draco in the side with his elbow, "Draco, shouldn't we be getting to the Great Hall for the party?"

Draco peered at Harry, "Yes, we should," he looked to his parents, "will you two be joining us?"

Narcissa smiled, "No, Draco, I think your father and I will allow you your time with your boyfriend and your friends."

Draco grinned at his mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, Mother. I'll see you both at King's Cross on Sunday?"

Lucius sighed and shook Draco's hand as he offered it, "Yes you will," Lucius turned to Harry and held out his hand. When Harry took it, "You take care of my son, boy."

Harry smirked at Mr. Malfoy and said, "Absolutely."

Narcissa kissed the top of Draco's head as she hugged him and then, to Harry's surprise, she gently wrapped her arms around him as well. She and Lucius inclined their heads at the two boys before making their way through the iron gates.

Harry breathed easily, "Well… that was slightly awkward…"

Draco grasped Harry's hand and hauled him up to the castle, through the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall. He fixed them each a cup of Butterbeer and they found an empty table to sit at. "Only slightly awkward? My father was definitely _not _amused with our relationship."

"Yeah, well, sod him right?" Draco grinned, "You love me."

Draco laughed, "Yes, Potter, I do."

Harry beamed and wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and placed a kiss on his lover's temple.

"Ferret!" shouted Ron happily as he dragged Hermione, closely followed by Pansy and Terry, over to their table, "Impressive speech you did out there."

Draco tried holding back the smile that wanted to break across his features but to no avail. He smiled widely as he gestured for their friends to sit down. He nodded his thanks at Ron and said, "Happy you thought so, Weasleby."

"It was a fairly impressive speech, Draco. I still can't comprehend how you made better grades than I did," pouted Hermione as she sipped at her Butterbeer.

"I know you can't. I saw that glare you sent at me, Granger."

The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes, "The least you can do for topping my grades is call me Hermione, Draco. It's weird if I call you by your first name and you still call me by my last…"

Draco nodded, "Alright, Hermione."

Hermione grinned. She caught Harry's wary glance at her and she was reminded of her and Ron's conversation about what Harry had wanted to talk to her about. She smiled at Harry and reached across the table to tug his hand as she stood, "Hey, Harry, let's dance."

Harry cocked his eyebrow and shook his head, "Don't do dancing, 'Mione, you know that."

She made a face at him and he realized it's an 'I want to talk to you in private' face so he sighed and nodded. Hermione smiled at Draco, "I'm going to borrow your boyfriend for a little bit."

Draco smiled at Harry and leant up to kiss him, "Be my guest."

Hermione smiled again and dragged Harry to the dance floor. She loosely wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and his hands lightly settled on her waist.

"So… what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Harry, Ron spoke with me about your plans for when we leave."

Harry's eyebrows rose beneath his unruly hair, "He did? When?"

She waved her hand absently, "Just the other day. Why hadn't _you _talked to me about it?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno, I haven't exactly seen you much since I thought about it…"

Hermione pursed her lips, "That is true."

"Anyway… Are you alright with it?"

"What? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry shrugged again, "I don't know. I mean, I figured you would be, 'ya know, okay with it, but there's no harm in asking, right?"

"Right. I know you two really love each other, Harry. I'm totally happy that you want him to live with you," she said, smiling an enormous genuine grin.

Harry mirrored her grin and pulled her tightly to his chest, "Thanks, Hermione, it means a lot to me."

There was the clearing of the throat and Draco lightly touched Harry's shoulder with his fingers. He pressed against Harry's back and Harry shuddered at the feel of the heat between Draco's legs insistent against his arse. Harry turned his head to Draco and smiled mischievously at the blond as they kissed shallowly.

Hermione snickered at the pair and Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. Draco smiled sweetly at Hermione and said, "I hate to interrupt," she actually _scoffed _at this, "but can I borrow Harry?"

Hermione winked at Draco knowingly and he blushed. She nodded, "Definitely," she pulled her arms from around Harry's neck, "I won't keep him from you any longer."

Harry grinned appreciatively at Hermione and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He laughed as Draco lightly bit at the back of his neck and he said, "We'll see you later Hermione."

"_Much _later," grinned Draco in a feral manner.

As Draco tugged Harry up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower Harry was unable to keep from breaking out in fits of boisterous laughter, "_Draco_," he laughed, "_What _the hell's gotten into you?"

Draco bounced from foot to foot as they stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and he impatiently latched his mouth to the side of Harry's neck and _bit_.

Harry's eyes fell shut and he groaned out the password to the Fat Lady. She cocked an amused eyebrow at the pair and swung the portrait open and revealed the entrance to them.

"Well, _Harry_," he purred as they burst into Harry's room and collapsed onto the bed, "Pans kept joking about all the filthy things she thinks we do to each other and," he gestured to the bulge in his pants.

"Oh yeah? And what sort of filthy things does she think we do?"

Draco flung his and Harry's periwinkle robes across the room and started working on the buttons of his-turned-Harry's shirt. He hummed against Harry's neck and murmured, "How after I suck your cock and you blow your load in my mouth you like to have it all pushed back into your mouth when I lean up to kiss you."

Harry moaned and pressed up against Draco's hips, "Doesn't sound too horrible right about now…"

Draco grinned against his skin as he tossed their shirts aside. He started working on Harry's trousers as he licked and sucked at a spot just under Harry's left nipple, "Or how after you use my body you like to shove your face between my cheeks and eat my arse."

Harry sighed as his erection was released from the tight confines of his trousers and he felt it jolt at Draco's words.

"Or," said Draco as he stood from the bed and pulled off Harry's shoes and peeled his slacks and pants from his legs, shimmying his way out of his own trousers and underpants and toeing of his shoes, "how you get off on watching me twist and pinch my nipples while I stretch myself open for you with my fingers."

Harry groaned as his mind conjured up images of Draco splayed on his back preparing himself for a hard fucking, making his cock impossibly harder and curve toward his belly.

"God, _Draco_… just get back on the bloody bed and fucking _touch _me," sighed Harry.

He arched his back as Draco straddled his thighs and his hand hovered centimeters over his skin.

"_Bastard_," he gasped as his body thumped heavily back against the mattress.

Draco took pity on him and rubbed his hands up and down Harry's flanks. He grinned evilly at Harry, "Satisfied?"

Harry shook his head frantically and he made a little 'o' with his mouth when Draco fingered the hollow of his hip.

"Where do you _want _me to touch you, Harry?"

Harry thrust his hips up and wiggled them begging, "_Please_."

"But I _am _touching your hips, Harry," he said, emphasizing his point by running the pads of his fingers over his prominent hipbones.

"_Cock_," breathed Harry.

"Oh, Potter, no need for name-calling."

"_Please_, Draco, I need--_please_--on my cock."

"You mean this?" asked Draco, wrapping his long fingers around Harry's hard flesh.

Harry moaned out his approval and his mouth fell open and Draco used it to his full advantage. He leaned down and captured Harry's mouth in a scorching kiss; Draco's hand and both of their erections trapped hotly between their bodies.

Draco keened as their bollocks rubbed together, their skin sliding smoothly with the aid of the sheen of perspiration breaking across their flesh.

Their tongues slicked wetly against each others and when Draco pulled away to bite at Harry's jaw Harry almost exploded.

"_Ungh_, Draco_, fuck me_."

Draco stilled all his movement and pressed his forehead against Harry's, "Y-you sure?"

He nodded and grinned, "Maybe we can make parts of Pansy's dirty fantasies come true."

"_God_, Harry, don't say shite like that or I'll come before we even do anything."

"Bullshit," gasped Harry as Draco sucked a bruise on his jaw, "I almost lost it the moment you started relaying Pansy's words to me you _tease_."

"Tease, eh?" asked Draco cocking an eyebrow and kneeling between Harry's legs and pulling at his hips until he was level with Harry's arse and the brunet was practically bent in half. Harry's knees dangled on either side of his head as Draco's warm breath puffed out over his entrance.

"Draco?" Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Mhm?" he asked as he bit Harry's right arsecheek hard enough to leave tiny teeth indentations and for Harry to cry out.

"You're not gonn--_ohmygodthat'syour_tongue_!"_

"Mhm," reiterated Draco as he licked a thick swathe from Harry's taint, down his crease, around his pucker, and to the dimples just above his arsecheeks.

"Y-you don't have t-to--_God!--_Draco there's lube in the side drawer!"

"So? Don't need lube," spoke Draco into Harry's entrance. He sealed his lips around Harry and licked tiny little kitten licks up and down until he felt the ring relax and he gently thrust inside to taste the musky, sexy, citrus taste of Harry.

Harry wailed as he thrust back against Draco's tongue; fucking himself open on Draco's invading muscle. When Draco pressed in a finger next to his tongue Harry had to wrap his fingers around the base of himself to keep from coming.

"Draco, if you're not inside me in five seconds I'm going to kick you out of here and finish by myself."

Draco laughed against Harry's skin and slipped another finger in alongside his tongue. He scissored them gently and when Harry _growled _at him he got the message. He pulled his face away from Harry's bum and threw Harry's left leg over his right shoulder and grabbed Harry's right leg and wrapped it around his waist.

Harry scrambled for the side drawer and violently pushed the tube of lube into Draco's hand.

"Merlin, Potter, you're a pushy bottom," chuckled Draco.

"_Draco_," he grit out through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright," he popped the cap of the lube and squirted out a glob onto his cock and jerked it a couple times spreading it over his erection. He pressed slightly against Harry's muscles and said, "It's going to hurt…"

"Right now, Draco," he gasped as the head slipped in, "I really don't care."

Draco stroked Harry's belly as he sank deeper into Harry's body. He felt Harry tense and leant forward and kissed his sternum, "Relax, Harry, it'll hurt less."

Harry nodded and took a deep gasping breath and exhaled slowly. Draco lifted his head from Harry's chest and captured his lips as he settled, bollocks deep, into Harry.

Draco groaned, "Fuck, _Harry, _so bloody _hot_, and _tight_, god!"

Harry arched his neck and clenched his eyes, "Hurts."

Draco rubbed Harry's hip, "Gets better, I promise."

Harry gasped, "You sure?--_fuck_--feels like my arse is getting _Crucio_-ed."

Draco laughed, "Thank god that's not what's happening."

Draco's laugh caused his body to move and his hips tilted and pressed deeper into Harry and pressed against his prostate.

"_Nng, Draco_…"

Draco smiled, "Did I get it?"

Harry nodded and gasped, "_Move_."

"With pleasure," grinned Draco as he swiveled his hips before pulling out and pushing slowly back in with a moan.

Harry whined as the stretch and burn of Draco repeatedly breaching him became too much.

Draco slid his hands from Harry's thighs and down to Harry's arsecheeks and he kneaded and massaged Harry's bum as he slowed his thrusts, "A-are you okay?"

Harry choked out a laugh, "When does it get better, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and re-angled his hips so as he thrust in, the crown of his cock rubbed brilliantly over the tight bundle of nerves in Harry's body.

Harry felt white hot pleasure pulse through his veins and then Draco was grabbing a hold of his cock and _holyfuckingbloody_hellthere were a million amazing sensations surging through his body, crackling like electricity across his skin.

"Shit, shit, shit, _fuck, _Draco_, harder!_"

"Pushy bottom," laughed Draco. He cocked an amused eyebrow, "Is it better, Potter?"

"Fucking _hell_, yes!"

Draco leant forward again, trapping Harry's cock and his hand between their sweat slick bodies pressing Harry's thigh to his chest, and he crushed their mouths together in a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues and absolutely no finesse. His toes began to curl as he pulled away from the kiss and rubbed Harry more quickly and harder as he felt his feet go numb. His thrusts became erratic and he squeezed Harry's shaft and thumbed the head and Harry was coming thickly over his chest and his passage was squeezing exquisitely tight around his cock and he groaned and bit the inside of Harry's thigh. He thrust once, twice, swiveled his hips and he was coming, screaming his completion into Harry's collarbone as he collapsed forward onto his lover.

Harry pulled his leg from Draco's shoulder and unwrapped the other from around Draco's waist. He settled them feet flat on the bed and let Draco catch his breath against his chest as he slipped out of his arse. He sighed against Draco's hair and rubbed delicately at Draco's shoulder blade.

Draco tongued 'I love you' on Harry's collarbone and he grinned when he felt, more than heard, Harry whisper it against his hair.

A wicked thought entered Harry's head, "Well I'm sure that'll be one to relay to Pansy to fulfill her filthy fantasies."

* * *

Draco stood with one hand on the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. He took a final look at Hogwarts and sighed. His lips quirked up in a small smile and he waved lightly at Hogwarts and behind him Harry laughed. 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sod off, Potter," and he stepped onto the train.

They settled themselves in a compartment with Pansy, Hermione, Terry, and Ron.

Harry sighed, "I can't believe we're leaving. That we're never going to be coming back."

Draco slung his arm around Harry's shoulder, "Sentimental already?"

Harry laughed, "I'm not the one who waved goodbye to the castle, Draco."

Terry snickered, "You waved goodbye to the castled, Malfoy?"

Hermione grinned, "I'm sure it was a very Kodak moment."

Only Harry and Terry laughed at that and the others just looked at them oddly.

Draco turned to Harry with an eyebrow raised, "Did Hermione just make a joke out of me?"

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head, "Sort of."

It was Terry's turn to grin now, "Hallmark moment?"

* * *

If at the beginning of the year Harry had been told that after he graduated from Hogwarts that he would be sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Draco Malfoy snoring lightly against his shoulder, Pansy Parkinson splayed across Terry Boot's lap, and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley laughing and eating Chocolate Frogs with Pansy and Terry he'd have snorted and blamed the delusion on _Imperio_. 

However, that was exactly the situation they were in, except now Draco was waking up as the train came to a halt. He smacked his lips together a few times before he opened his eyes and grinned lazily up at Harry. Draco pressed his lips to Harry's and asked sleepily, "We here?"

Harry grinned and kissed Draco again, "Yup."

"Great," smiled Draco as he shot up from his seat, "can you get my trunk?" With that he winked at Harry and stepped out of the train and onto the platform.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his trunk and Draco's. He rolled them out onto the platform and looked around for Remus. He spotted Lupin and waved excitedly at the man. Harry'd written to Remus and told him about his relationship with Draco and his plan for the flat Sirius had purchased. Remus had been ecstatic to hear from Harry and was all too happy to find out that he was seeing Draco.

Moony jogged over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him to his chest, "It's so good to see you, Harry."

"You too, Moony!"

"So, where's Draco?"

Harry gestured wildly, "He's… around somewhere."

"Somewhere," laughed Remus, "as in right behind you, maybe?"

"Draco!"

"Harry," he grinned. He nodded to Remus, "Lupin."

"Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"Great, and yourself?"

"Doing well."

"Right. Oh Harry, there's my Father…" Draco's face fell. He started thinking that he _had _just imagined Harry and Ron's conversation. He walked over to his Father and shook the man's hand, "Where's Mother?"

"She is speaking with Nott's mother." Lucius peered over Draco's shoulder to Harry speaking with Lupin, "Has he asked you to move in with him?"

"No," Lucius smirked, "not _yet_."

Lucius scoffed, "Is he waiting until we leave?"

* * *

"Have you asked Draco yet?" 

"No…"

Remus smiled, "Are you planning on asking him before I take you to the flat?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He opened his mouth again and shouted, "Draco!"

He ran over to Draco and his father and when Draco turned to him he pulled him a small distance away from Lucius, just far enough so they could speak in semi-private.

Harry looked at Lucius over Draco's shoulder, and then back over his own shoulder at Remus. Remus smiled at him brightly and nodded once. He smiled back at Moony and turned back to Draco. He took a deep breath and grabbed Draco's hands between his and leant into his ear and breathed, "Move in with me."

Draco froze. Hearing those four words come out of Harry's mouth was_ almost _as amazing as when Harry had told him he loved him. Draco turned away, not wanting his boyfriend to see the huge grin on his face. He looked at his father and winked at the man and his grin widened when Lucius sighed. He pulled his hands from Harry's and placed them against Harry's chest. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and internally smirked. He kissed Harry's cheek and said, "I'm sorry, Potter," he looked toward his father and laughed under his breath when he saw Lucius wave his hand as if to tell him to 'carry on' and Lucius rolled his eyes when Draco grinned further, "but it's out of my control."

Harry's face visibly fell and he flushed angrily as he looked toward the elder Malfoy over Draco's shoulder. He had his mouth open as if he were about to shout and Draco took advantage of that and released Harry's hands and twined his hand in the hair at Harry's nape and crushed their mouths together. Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he closed his eyes and allowed the welcome invasion between his lips.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco's shit-eating smirk and the blond laughed and shrugged, "I still owe you for putting you in that dress."


	12. Ten Years Later

A/N: Okay, so, really, this last part isn't exactly shorted than the other chapters. There was still a lot of stuff that needed to be said and I'm pretty sure that all questions and problems have their answers and solutions. Thanks for sticking with me through this journey and I hope you all enjoyed reading this!

* * *

Draco huffed, "Harry this is _pointless_!" He threw his hands in the air exasperatedly and stood up and popped his tight joints, "We've been searching for weeks!"

Harry grinned at his boyfriend, "Draco… it's been an hour."

"You _must _be crazy, Harry, because we've most definitely been here for a month!"

Draco sighed and crouched down behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck. He rubbed his lips against the back of Harry's neck and grinned, "_Ten years_."

Harry leant back against Draco and Draco fell to the floor with Harry pulled to his chest. "I know, I can't believe it," he turned slightly and kissed Draco's cheek.

"You have to stop by Pans' place with me so we can boast in Terry's face you know."

Harry cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"You know that morning after I spoke with my father in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, you never told me that secret you were keeping…"

"I was just talking to my father about what we were going to do about an heir," said Draco as his cheeks flushed.

Harry grinned, "You were?"

"I sort of overheard you and Weasley talking about you asking me to move in with you…"

"You prick! Is that why you weren't even looking at me when I asked you? Because you bloody _knew_?"

Draco just tilted Harry's head back and smacked their lips together.

"After I spoke with you I spoke to Pansy and Terry and he said I was thinking too far into the future sort of connotating that we weren't going to stay together long, and well, look at us now. So _that's _why we have to go boast in Terry's face."

"Okay," Harry nodded, "But first… we have a million texts and tomes to look through so I don't think we'll be boasting anytime soon."

"Well," drawled Draco, "Father said the spell is _old _magic so I don't think that we'd need to look through the newer books."

Harry sighed, "I wish we could just use _Accio _for this spell."

Draco snickered, "I'd like to see how that would go. _Accio Homosexual Wizard Conception Spell_?"

Harry looked around hopefully, "Damn. Guess we'll just have to look by hand."

"Still, our search should be easier as the older books are kept on those shelves," said Draco, nodding to a single wall of books.

Harry let his head rest against Draco's collarbone, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Draco pursed his lips in thought and then at the same moment as he looked down at Harry, Harry looked up at him and they both grinned, "Hermione."

* * *

They gave up looking for the spell in favor of going back to their flat in London. Draco and Harry said their goodbyes to Lucius and Narcissa and told them that they'd be back again tomorrow to search for the spell with Hermione in tow. The couple left the Manor and Apparated into the alley by their building. They scrambled up the stairs and got to the top level of the building and Draco took down the wards and they fell on top of each other on the sofa.

"_Merlin_, I'm knackered!" groaned Draco as he nuzzled his nose against Harry's neck.

Harry grinned and stroked Draco's hair away from his forehead, "Draco, again, we weren't even searching that long."

"Potter, I get tired just looking for the Thai take-out menus."

"I know, Draco, poor baby," laughed Harry which earned him a smack to the chest.

"Ow, violent."

"I know you like a little bit of pain, Harry."

"Yeah, when it's not from you smacking me."

Draco rubbed his hand in soothing circles over the spot on Harry's chest that he smacked and leered at Harry, "You mean you only like the sear and stretch of pain when my cock is filling your arse."

Harry smiled against Draco's hair, "You know me so well, love."

Draco patted Harry's chest and swung his legs over Harry so he could get off the couch. He sat on the edge of the sofa and turned to Harry, "We should probably Floo-call Hermione and ask her to help us research tomorrow."

Harry made himself more comfortable on the sofa and said, "Alright, sure. I allow you the honor."

"I am so proud that you bestowed this honor upon me, Harry, how chivalrous of you."

Harry laughed, "Just call Hermione, Draco."

Draco grumbled and set about lighting the grate. He threw a pinch of Floo-powder into the flames and shouted, "Hermione Granger" before sticking his head into the emerald flames. He waited a moment and let his eyes adjust before calling for Hermione.

"I'm right here, Draco," said Hermione, waving at him from the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"Oh," said Draco, slightly shocked, "I didn't see you there."

"Do you and Harry need something?"

"Yes, actually. We could use your help searching for a spell."

Hermione beamed, "What sort of spell?"

"Um," Draco blushed, "it's an old spell…"

"I'm not daft, Draco, I know what kind of spell it is you're looking for. You want to find a spell that will allow both Malfoy and Potter genes to be in the heir; Harry sort of talked to me about it a few days ago."

"Oh, Potter, you arsehole."

Hermione smiled, "I guess he didn't tell you he talked to me?"

"No, actually he did, however, he didn't tell me he talked to you about _that_. But he only wanted _me _to be the one to call you to embarrass me."

"Don't be embarrassed, Draco. I'll be happy to help you."

"Fabulous. We're searching at the Manor's library tomorrow. So you can Apparate to our flat and we'll all Floo there together?"

"Sounds great. So, I'll see you and Harry tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hermione. We really appreciate it." Draco shot her a smile and pulled his head out of her fireplace.

He turned narrow eyes on his boyfriend and said, "You're a prick."

"A prick that you love," grinned Harry.

Draco climbed back onto Harry and pressed his lips to the brunet's and agreed, "A prick that I love."

* * *

"_Draco? Harry?" _Hermione banged loudly on the door, "_Are you boys up yet? Or are you shagging in the shower?"_

Draco let out a groan, "I'm coming, Granger! Keep your knickers on!"

He could practically _hear _the grin in Hermione's voice as she said, _"You're coming, Draco? So I assume you're currently engaged in option two?"_

"No," replied Draco as he opened the door, "We were engaged in the option of sleeping. We're up now, though."

Hermione stepped past Draco and settled herself on the arm of the couch Harry was sleeping on. She carded a hand through Harry's sleep-mussed hair, "Wake up, Harry."

Draco rubbed the sleep out of his eye, "Aw, Hermione, don't wake him he looks so adorable when he's sleeping."

"Draco, I thought you two wanted to look for that spell today?"

"We do, but let him sleep for a couple more minutes."

"Don't bother, I'm up," said Harry as he grinned up at Hermione, "Mornin' 'Mione."

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

Harry rubbed at his belly and yawned, "Mhm."

"Great. Why don't you and Draco grab a shower so we can head to the Manor?" She said, grabbing at Harry's shoulders and lifting him slightly off the couch.

"What? Hermione, there's no rush to get to the Manor."

"I _know _but I'm supposed to meet Ron for lunch and he'll be furious if I'm late."

Harry laughed, "He will not."

"Okay, so he won't. But I'd rather get there on time than be late."

Harry stood up from the couch and pulled Draco from his perch on the back. Draco squawked as he tumbled upside down onto the cushions of the sofa, "Potter, I _hate _you."

"Well, you'll love me again in five minutes so let's go take a shower," said Harry, grabbing onto Draco and hoisting him over his shoulder.

Hermione tittered as Draco flailed about and pounded at Harry's back and she actually guffawed when Draco was able to stretch his arm far enough to smack Harry's arse.

"'Mione, we'll be out in about fifteen minutes."

She grinned.

"_Potter, if you _ever _hoist me over your shoulder like King Kong again I will cause you bodily harm."_

"_Oh yeah?" _Hermione imagined that Harry cocked his eyebrow as he asked this. She heard the splash of the shower being turned on and the thump of someone's body being pushed into the wall. A moan, _"Well what are you going to do if I pump your cock until you blow your load all over the tiled wall?"_

"_Then I'm going to lean up against said wall and let you have at it."_

Hermione could feel her face flush at hearing two of her best friends having a wankfest in the shower but her grin only widened when she heard Draco's choked cry as Harry stroked him to completion and Harry's stifled moan as he, too, reached his climax.

It was five minutes later when Harry and Draco stumbled out of their bedroom dressed in their jeans and Harry in a Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt, and Draco in a light-blue button up; both with red swollen mouths and fucked-out grins plastered on their faces.

"Well, I guess option two has been fulfilled."

Harry furrowed his brow and looked to Draco and Draco just rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's forehead, "Let's get to the Manor."

* * *

Harry thumbed through a dusty tome and his eyes flickered across the page in search of the spell. He and Draco were leant up against the massive oak desk at the center of the library while Hermione looked over the tomes and texts. She pulled a huge tome from the shelf and stood on her tiptoes to reach into the recesses of the shelf. Hermione discovered a small worn text and she pulled it down and dusted it off. She walked over to Draco and Harry and settled herself in front of them.

"Of all the books, Hermione, and you chose the smallest one you could find."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco, "Well, Draco, emblazoned on the side of the book is the title which reads: _Family Matters for the Homosexual Wizard_."

Draco cocked an unamused eyebrow, "I'm not ignorant, Hermione."

She peered at Draco over the top of the small book. She placed her finger on her current page and showed Draco the spine of the book.

Draco tilted his head so as to better read it, "Sweet Merlin that _is _the title!"

Harry furrowed his brow, "'Mione, how the bloody hell did you know that was behind that monstrous tome?"

"I felt the tome and when I pushed at it it moved back a few centimeters so I checked it and," she shrugged, "this is what I found."

"Anything in there about," Draco gestured vaguely.

"Hang on, Draco; I'm only on the fifth page."

Draco sighed and leant against Harry's shoulder and placed his hand on Harry's thigh. He squeezed it excitedly when he saw Hermione's eyes slowly scan the page and a triumphant smile crack across her face.

She looked up at her two friends and said, "I found it."

* * *

They'd bid Hermione goodbye and Flooed back to their flat and Hermione Flooed back to her's.

Draco had said that he was hungry when they arrived back to the flat. He collapsed onto the couch and looked expectantly at Harry and Harry laughed and started bustling about the kitchen. Draco looked over the spell and called to Harry, "We're going to have to talk to Pansy about when we're going to do this," Draco furrowed his brow, "It says we're not allowed to have sex for a week up until the time we do the spell."

Harry laughed hysterically, "An entire week?"

"I know. Do we _really_ need to have a Malfoy heir after me?"

Harry grinned at Draco as he fell to the sofa next to him. He handed Draco a plate with a sandwich and Draco eyed Harry, "No drink?"

"You're such a lazy, needy, sod, you know that?" asked Harry affectionately as he magicked the fridge open and _Accio_-ed two cans of cola. He caught them easily and pulled the tab on Draco's before his lover started to complain again.

Draco took a grateful gulp and took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Harry peered at Draco, an amused quirk to his eyebrow, "Wow, Draco, how very un-Malfoy of you."

Draco swallowed harshly and said, "Shut up, Potter, I'm hungry. Flipping through all those texts," Draco groaned and took another bite of his sandwich, "made me hungry."

"You're so ridiculous, Draco."

"That may be true; however, we still need to speak with Pansy. We shouldn't decide to do the spell until after we have a really horrible row."

Harry furrowed his brow and sipped at his cola, "That is the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Well, hear me out: If we have a horrid tiff then we won't speak to each other; which, ultimately, will mean that we won't want to shag."

"Are you planning on doing something moronic soon so that you can cause this tiff?"

Draco smirked, "Maybe."

Harry frowned, "Really?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Potter, we've been together for ten years and haven't been in an argument for more than a day, and even _then _there was angry fucking in the middle of that day and the anger started fading after that. Therefore, I believe it is going to be physically impossible for us to keep our hands off of each other for a week."

Harry nudged Draco with his shoulder, "You know we don't have to do any of this now."

"Nonsense, Harry. My mother and father were our age when they conceived me."

Harry groaned, "Draco, that image that you just put in my head is as bad as when that one time in Potions you talked about _Snape _shagging." Harry shuddered exaggeratedly.

Draco shrugged, "Yes, whatever. However, I think now is a good time to start this, don't you?"

Harry stroked Draco's cheek, "Of course it is. It's a _fantastic _time to start a family."

Draco pulled away from Harry's inquiring hand and smacked it away, taking hold of his sandwich again, "Not _now_, Potter. So stop pawing at me and let me eat my sandwich."

* * *

Harry grumbled_, "Draco_…" He opened bleary eyes and peered at the window. It was still dark out.

A wet smack to Harry's collarbone was all the response Draco offered.

"Mmm," Harry sighed, "Drake, s'only three in the mornin'."

Harry felt Draco grin against his neck and then the slight thrust of Draco's hips against his side and the insistent press of Draco's hard cock. Harry groaned and turned onto his side; his back pressed to Draco's chest and Draco threw his arm over Harry's side.

Draco licked at the spot between Harry's shoulder blades and Harry's muscles tensed slightly at the ticklish sensation. He bit down and Harry let out a shaky breath. Draco licked his way down Harry's back and tongued at the dimples above Harry's bum. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Harry's shorts and maneuvered the worn cotton material down Harry's thighs and Harry kicked them off his feet.

There was a rustle of cloth behind him and Harry felt the soft slide of Draco's shorts against the backs of his thighs as Draco shucked off his own underpants. He was about to turn onto his stomach but he felt Draco's hand clasp gently on his side and he heard Draco's soft whispered, "No, just this."

Harry turned slightly so he could raise a questioning eyebrow over his shoulder. Draco just shook his head and nudged at Harry's leg and mumbled a 'lift' and Harry complied. He felt Draco's cockhead pressing behind his bollocks and Draco lowered his leg and Draco groaned softly as his prick was enveloped in the heat between Harry's legs.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's chest and nuzzled into the side of Harry's neck, "S'nice."

Harry hummed his agreement and canted his hips against Draco's allowing for his lover's erection to slide through the hollow between his thighs. He smiled lazily when he felt Draco plant a light loving kiss just behind his ear and he let out a contented sigh.

Draco stroked his hand softly up and down Harry's chest as he slowly and sleepily thrust between Harry's legs. His fingers walked over Harry's tight stomach muscles and chiseled pecs. He gently plucked at Harry's flat nipples before bringing his forefinger up to Harry's lips. Draco moaned his appreciation when Harry's tongue flickered over just the tip and he brought it back to Harry's nipple.

Harry hissed at the cool sensation of Draco's spit-slick finger circling the dark tight nubs on his chest. One of Draco's hands continued to manipulate his nipples and the other slid down Harry's slightly sweaty chest and wrapped around his hard, heavy cock. Harry let out a grunt and bucked into Draco's fist as he thrust his hips back against Draco's and then back into his fist.

Draco could already feel the slow-burn of his impending orgasm roll through his body. It, surprisingly, didn't even start at his cock. It was more of a warm tug at his heart as Harry's arm reached behind his body and rubbed and massaged at Draco's thigh and encouragingly pulled him closer. The warmth spread languidly from gently burning embers to a trickling heat, from his heart to his entire chest. He could hear Harry muttering his nonsensical and incomprehensible pleasure and even after the ten years they'd been together it still never failed to make Draco's breath hitch. His thrusts were becoming erratic as he felt Harry's other hand plant itself around the one Draco was using to pump his cock.

The trickling heat reached the tips of his fingers and toes and flared into an outstanding blaze when Harry clenched his thighs as tight as he could around Draco's cock and came with a loud gasp and spurted hotly over Draco's hand. Draco kissed at Harry's shoulder and stroked him lightly through his orgasm as Harry continued to lethargically thrust his hips back against Draco's, helping his lover to reach his completion.

When Harry's hand dropped from Draco's flank and between Draco's legs to cup and roll at his bollocks Draco lost it. He teetered off of the edge he had been so precariously perched upon and was swallowed up be the blazing inferno that was his orgasm. Draco muffled his choked cry as he latched his teeth into Harry's freckled shoulder and came wetly all over Harry's bollocks and inner thighs.

Draco gave one last feeble shudder and inhaled a greatly appreciated gulp of air. He nuzzled at the back of Harry's neck and grinned against Harry's nape when Harry reached back and combed Draco's sweat soaked hair away from his forehead and heard his lover's whispered 'I love you'.

* * *

"_Draco_," whinged Harry wrapping himself around his lover as Draco stood before his wardrobe. He ground against Draco's arse earning a giggled moan from the blond, "it's been _weeks_."

Draco turned and pushed gently at Harry's shoulder, "_A _week. Single, Potter."

"Yes, Draco, a week. As in _seven _entire days and you haven't even so much as fucking laid a finger on me."

"Well, _you _were the one that decided you wanted to tell Pansy that we were ready to have our heir now."

"Yeah, that's because I didn't think you would actually be able to not wank off, or touch me and be celibate for a week."

Draco shrugged, "Today's the day, though, Harry and we can have all the hot, kinky, wild, sex you've been dreaming about for the past six nights."

"Wha—huh—I haven—what?"

Draco smirked, "I sleep next to you while you sleep, Harry. It's not like I can't feel you rutting against me and moaning in your sleep."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "S'your fault for not giving into my charms."

"Oh, sod you, you wanker," laughed Draco fondly as he finally chose a pair of trousers and a shirt to wear.

Harry huffed, "Hurry up, Draco; we'd told Pansy that we'd be at their place by noon."

"It's only 11:15, Harry."

Harry turned Draco to face him and placed a light little bite to Draco's chin, "Just humor me."

Draco smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in his shirt and said, "Alright, Potter, let's go."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and they Apparated together just outside of Pansy and Terry's place.

Pansy pulled both Harry and Draco into a great hug and then Terry held out his hand and shook Draco's and then Harry's. She squeezed Draco's shoulder and asked him and Harry, "You're both sure you want to do this now?"

Harry glared at Pansy and she visibly flinched. Through clenched teeth he grit out, "Pansy, we haven't fucked for a week. It's been _horrible _and I _never _want to have to go through it again. So if we're not doing this today, we're not going to do it ever."

Draco laughed, "He's right you know. Harry was barely able to keep his hands off of me."

Harry scoffed, "Like you were any better."

"I--" Draco cleared his throat, "actually yes, it was terrible."

"Okay. Well, you two haven't told me what I need to do…"

Draco pulled the book out of his jeans pocket and flipped through it to the corresponding page, "Honestly, you don't really have to do anything. We'll say the incantation and then Harry and I will," he gestured obscenely and Harry blushed, "it says we have to wait precisely one hour. Then there's another spell to cast which is where you come in, Pans."

Pansy scrunched her nose, "We're gonna have to have sex, aren't we?"

"No. I'm not quite sure how it works but the spell does that for us."

Behind Pansy Terry let out a sigh of relief and Draco smirked, "Don't worry, Boot, I won't have to shag your wife."

"Wasn't worried," mumbled Terry as a distinct blush flushed up his neck and over his face.

"Alright, well," Pansy waved her hand down the corridor, "Draco you know where the guest bedroom is."

"That I do," beamed Draco as he grabbed onto Harry's arm and practically dragged his boyfriend into the guest bedroom. He shoved Harry on the bed and climbed onto Harry's hips and without any preamble he thrust his hand down between Harry's denims and shorts and grabbed onto his half-hard flesh.

Harry groaned and pressed his hips up into Draco's hand, "Just getting straight to it, Draco? No foreplay?"

"Do you really want me to tease you and keep you on edge forever until you're pleading for me to let you come?"

Harry feigned actually thinking about it and Harry laughed and pushed Draco off of him. He shimmied out of his trousers and his pants and chucked them onto the floor. Ten years and Harry still flushed prettily when Draco looked so hungrily at his body.

Draco climbed back onto Harry's legs and yanked the shirt up and over Harry's head. Draco grinned hugely and rubbed his hands up and down Harry's chest as he leant forward and captured Harry's mouth in a sloppy kiss laden with withheld lust and want. Their teeth clacked and there was too much tongue but it was so frantic and needy that neither man cared.

Harry pushed at Draco's shoulder and said breathlessly, "Need you naked."

Draco didn't hesitate and he leant back and pulled off his clothes and splayed himself back over Harry's body. He reached over the edge of the bed and scrambled for the book and he held his hand against Harry's chest as he thumbed through the book to the page with the incantation. He cleared his throat and Harry rubbed his hands along Draco's sides. He finished the incantation with a big grin to Harry and Harry returned it.

Harry wantonly pushed himself against Draco's body and Draco made quick work of lubricating Harry's fingers and Harry was even faster in his stretching of Draco's arse. He slicked his hand and fisted Harry's cock before sinking himself onto Harry's erection with a relieved shudder.

"_God_," groaned Draco, swiveling his hips a little and sighing at the sensation, "missed this."

Harry let out a choked laugh, "S'only been a week.'

"Longest bloody week of either of our lives," moaned Draco as he started to lift himself from Harry's hips. He settled himself back onto Harry's hips and he let his head rest on Harry's collarbone.

Harry grit his teeth. He couldn't handle fucking Draco at such a slow pace and ended up flipping Draco onto his back and throwing both of the man's legs over his shoulder and grasping onto Draco's hips.

Draco let out a shocked gasp and arched his back as Harry angled his hips and started pounding into his prostate. Harry hadn't even given five thrusts and Draco already felt his bollocks tightening.

Harry let his hand scrabble from Draco's hip to his weeping erection and he wrapped his hand around it; pumping it furiously along with his frenzied thrusts.

Draco's heels dug into Harry's shoulder blades, urging him closer with his feet and whispers of, '_harder',_ and _'faster_', and _'deeper_'.

Harry's palm slid over the head of Draco's prick and Draco's jaw dropped in a silent moan and his eyes squeezed shut as he let loose over his own belly and thighs.

The feel of Draco clenching so tightly around him as he came was too much for Harry and with one last thrust he teetered over the edge and came inside Draco's tight heat. He leant forward, practically crushing Draco's legs against his chest as he planted his lips against Draco's. He gingerly pulled out of Draco and collapsed on his side against Draco's body. Harry rubbed at Draco's belly and kissed just above Draco's nipple.

"Intense," sighed Draco, rubbing at Harry's shoulder.

"Mhm," agreed Harry, his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"So…five minutes of sex and now we get to wait an hour."

"Mhm, nap," said Harry throwing his arm and leg across Draco's waist and thighs.

Draco turned his head and sighed satedly against Harry's tangled mop of hair. He tucked his arm behind Harry's shoulders and pulled him more closely to his side and locked his other arm around Harry's chest.

They hadn't realized that they'd fallen asleep until Pansy was knocking wildly on the door to the guestroom.

"_Have you guys died in there? It's been forty-five minutes! Are the two of you having _really kinky sex_?"_

Harry groaned and groped for the closest thing he could throw. Seeing as how the closest thing was Draco, and his boyfriend was not suitable throwing material, he settled for the pillow behind his head instead. It hit the door with a muted thump and Harry said, "Fuck off, Pans."

"_But Harry, the spell said exactly an hour after the two of you fuck!"_

Harry let out a sigh and prodded Draco in the ribs, "Draco, wake up."

Draco moaned and tightened his hold on Harry, "I only just fell asleep, Potter."

"Yeah, but we need to finish the second part of the spell in fifteen minutes."

Draco brought up one hand to rub at his eye and huffed, "Fine. Hand me my pants."

Pansy continued to bang on the door and when she finally had it she _Alohomora_-ed it open. She thanked Merlin that they were both decent and she ushered them back into the living area.

Draco realized he'd forgotten the book and pointed his wand in the general direction of the guest bedroom and lazily _Accio_-ed _Family Matters for the Homosexual Wizard._

Draco furrowed his brow, "Where did Boot go off, too?"

"Dunno. He just said he didn't want to hang around and watch me become impregnated by you."

Harry shrugged, "I can see why that'd be uncomfortable."

Pansy cocked her eyebrow, "Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"No, my wife isn't being impregnated."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Would you both just be quiet," Draco leant back and peered at the clock in the kitchen, "we've got to get on the spell in exactly one minute."

"I don't have to be sitting by you or anything, do I?"

"Um," Draco scanned the page, "actually, you and I both need to be standing, chest to chest."

"Right," Pansy stood and Draco did as well. They pressed their fronts together and Pansy settled her hands on Draco's waist as Draco held the book out a little to his side.

Harry took over the clock watch and counted down from ten--nine--eight--seven--six--five--four--three--two--one.

Draco took a breath at four and when Harry hit one he began reciting the incantation. He felt Pansy's sharp intake of breath and assumed that she was feeling the same sort of strange tingling that he was feeling low in his belly. He felt a different sort of sensation, as if something were being sucked out of his body, and Pansy let out a startled gasp and her hands tightened around his waist. Draco finished up the incantation and he exhaled shakily.

Pansy grinned at Draco when she heard him close the book and she leant up on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, muttering, "I think it worked."

From the couch Harry sighed, "Let's hope to god that it did."

* * *

"Potter," gasped Draco as Harry's hand worked along his cock inside his trousers, "we're going to be late to the station."

"_Dad! Where the bloody hell is my--" _the door creaked open, "MERLIN'S PANTS!"

"Kyne!" shouted Draco, "close the bloody door!"

The fifteen year old silver-blond haired boy widened his striking emerald green eyes and closed the door. He leant against it and shouted back, _"Can't the two of you _lock _the door when you decide you need a wank?"_

"That'll teach you to knock next time!" shouted Draco again. He smacked at Harry's shoulder when he felt his lover's muffled laugh against his collarbone.

Draco squeezed his hand around Harry's hard flesh and moaned as he felt Harry's thumb rubbing over the slit at the head, "M'gonna come…"

"Fuck, _Draco_," hissed Harry when he felt Draco's blunt fingernail scrape across the throbbing vein on the underside of his erection.

"_Just hurry up and sodding come already! The Hogwarts Express leaves in half an hour and I can't find my trunk!"_

Harry laughed, "Our son, always putting our welfare first."

"_I mean it!" _shouted Kyne back. Then under his breath, but still just loud enough for Draco and Harry to hear him,_ "How long does it take to bloody come?"_

They both heard the heavy thump of Kyne's body against the door and Draco laughed, "Poor boy doesn't know the joys of a good long wank with the one you love."

Harry moaned as Draco's fist tightened around him and with four more strokes Harry's eyes were clenching and he was coming hotly over Draco's fist and into his underwear.

His hand loosened as he tried to catch his breath and Harry lazily slid his fist up and down Draco's cock as the man erratically pumped his hips into the tightness of Harry's fist. One—two—three thrusts and Draco came in Harry's hand.

Draco tilted his head back against the wall and took a deep gasping breath and there was more pounding at the door, _"Are you two done yet? _Twenty-five _minutes until the train leaves now!"_

Harry cursed and pulled his wand out of his trouser pocket and whispered a spell and their hands and pants were cleansed of their ejaculate. He carded a hand through Draco's damp hair and smiled as his hair slicked back from his forehead and Harry was reminded of how Draco wore his hair through the majority of their time at Hogwarts.

Draco took an easy breath as his heart stopped jack-hammering against his ribcage and he smoothed out his and Harry's clothing. He walked to the foot of their bed and grabbed onto Kyne's trunk and Harry yanked open the door and Kyne stumbled into their room, his hand shielding his eyes.

"Are you decent?"

Draco rolled his eyes and gently cuffed Kyne on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Kyne's eyes shot open and he narrowed his eyes at his father, "What the hell?"

"Are you certain you packed everything in your trunk?" asked Harry as he pushed Kyne's hair away from his face.

Kyne smiled lopsidedly at his dad and said, "Yeah. Just let me grab my sweatshirt."

Draco turned to Harry and asked, "How do you suppose we get to the station?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. Car's in the shop and we can't very well up and Floo there," another shrug, "Guess we'll have to Apparate."

Draco groaned and jutted out his bottom lip, "I _hate _Apparating."

Harry laughed fondly at Draco's expression, "Draco, you're a forty-two year old man and yet you still act like a petulant child."

Draco sighed and leant his weight against his hip, "You're going to have to do it Harry. If I do it with you, Kyne, and his trunk I'm sure one of us will be splinched and we don't want that happening."

"Wouldn't want any hands falling off now would we?" laughed Kyne as he pulled on his sweatshirt and winked at his parents, laughing harder as both of their faces flushed.

"What the hell does Pans talk to you about when you go over there?" asked Draco of Kyne.

"Pansy doesn't have to talk to me about anything, mate," snickered Kyne.

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and when he didn't reply to Kyne's quip Harry threw his arm around their son's shoulders, "I think you've been spending too much time with Ron, kid," Harry grinned and a smile spread across Kyne's face, "So," he clapped his hand on Kyne's shoulder, "we should get going."

Harry let go of Kyne and grabbed onto the teen's trunk.

Kyne sent Draco a smile and threw his arms around him and said, "You know I love you, dad."

Draco tucked his arms around Kyne's back and squished him to his chest, "Of course I know. I love you, Kyne, but it's embarrassing when you say stuff like that."

Kyne pulled away and squeezed his arm around his dad, "I'm only joking when I say that stuff. I think it's fantastic that you and dad still have a passionate relationship even after twenty-five years and that you still can't keep your hands off of each other."

Harry grinned at his lover's and Kyne's moment and tugged at Kyne's trunk. He flicked his wand and took the wards down. He grabbed at Kyne's trunk again and entwined his fingers with Draco's.

Draco smiled at Harry and wrapped his arm around Kyne's shoulders. They walked out into the hallway and Kyne grabbed Harry's arm. When they all had a firm hold on each other Harry peered about the hallway and when he was sure that nobody would see them he smiled at his family and said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Harry helped Kyne load his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express and he beamed when a dirty-blond haired boy came up behind Kyne and wrapped his arms around his son's waist. He laughed when Kyne jumped and turned around in the young man's arms.

Kyne grinned and gently pressed his lips against the young man's and Harry smiled widely. He froze and turned around to face Harry and smiled shyly at his dad. "Um," he grabbed at the boy's hand, "Dad, this is Owen."

Owen held his hand out to Harry, "Nice to meet ya', sir. Owen Finnegan."

"No way! Seamus' boy?" asked Harry, taking Owen's hand.

Owen grinned, "The one and only." He turned Kyne to face him, "I'm gonna find us a compartment." With a nod at Harry he said, "Great to meet you, Mister Potter."

"You, too, Owen."

Kyne smiled after his boyfriend and turned back to Harry with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell use you were seeing someone?"

Kyne shrugged and asked, "You're not mad, are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Kyne into a hug, "Of course not, Kyne. Owen seems like a brilliant boy."

"Yeah, he is."

"Kyne," breathed Draco as he finally stopped socializing and decided to see off their son, "Did I just see you kissing the Finnegan boy?"

There was Kyne's shy smile again, "Yeah."

"Great. You snagged yourself a gorgeous young man," said Draco, beaming brightly at their boy.

Kyne shoved lightly at Draco's shoulder, his smile still plastered across his face, "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Well," said Harry, "you should get on the train. It's leaving in a minute." He and Draco grabbed Kyne in a hug, "We'll see you _and _Owen for the holiday break?"

Kyne grinned against Harry's shoulder, "Of course. I'll try and drag him to see you."

Draco kissed the top of Kyne's head and Harry kissed Kyne's cheek. Kyne blushed furiously but whispered, "Love you," and hopped onto the train with a slight wave.

Both men waved at their son and said their 'I love you's and stood back from the train as it started up to leave.

Draco faced Harry and placed his hands on his lover's hips. He pressed against Harry and gently brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss. He grinned at Harry and nuzzled against the side of Harry's neck, "We're doing good, Harry."

Harry smiled and stroked Draco's hair, "Better than good, Dray, _excellent_."


End file.
